An Unexpected Surprise Rewritten
by TMNTMentalistTLK lover
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original story but with some changes. The beginning and the general plot is the same but the ending is completely different. Read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hello there Lion king fans. Ok here's the deal. This is my first story and I want to make it better so here goes. The basic plot will be the same as will the first few chapter but the ending will be different. Also I don't own TLK only Disney has that right. Ok then enjoy.**

**An Unexpected Surprise Rewritten**

**Ch 1 Joyous News**

A golden lion with a thick red mane and kind amber eyes woke up early as usual This lion was King Simba of the Pridelands and he went out to watch the sunrise like he had done so many times before. Only this day was different. This was the first time he had felt relaxed and at peace in years. Everything was right in his world. Zira was dead and her pride had been getting along really well with his. But more importantly was the fact that his daughter Kiara was happy with her new mate Kovu. Even though the golden lion had been untrusting of Kovu at first he had gotten to know the young lion and had grown to love him like his own son. Today was also a special day for today Simba would begin training Kovu to be king. After taking in the sunrise Simba decided it was time to wake his son-in-law up and begin his training. Simba went inside the cave and found that the lionesses were waking up to begin their morning hunt.

"Good morning Simba", a soft voice said beside him. Simba smiled and turned to see the beautiful blue eyes of his mate Nala looking back at him.

"Good morning my love," Simba greeted nuzzling her. "Sleep well?" he asked concerned. Nala had not been feeling well the last few days.

"Simba stop worrying I'm fine," the creamy lioness said returning the nuzzle.

"What kind of mate would I be if I didn't worry?" Simba asked with a smile

"A sane one," Nala said rolling her blue eyes. "Look how about we make a deal. If I go see Rafiki then will you stop worrying?"

"You promise?" Simba asked looking directly at his mate.

"Yes Simba I promise," Nala said with a slight laugh.

"Good." Simba said, felling a little better. "Is Kovu up yet?" Simba inquired scanning the cave for his son-in-law.

"I think that he and Kiara went down to the watering hole," Nala replied.

"Good I'll look for him there," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle and walking out of the cave.

"Tell Kiara if she wants to join the hunting party she'd better hurry up," Nala called as her mate was leaving.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba walked towards the watering hole and found his daughter and son-in-law talking with Kovu's sister Vitani.

"Ah Kovu there you. I need to talk to you," Simba said after giving his daughter a nuzzle.

"Is something wrong Daddy?" Kiara asked her amber eyes flickering with worry.

"No honey nothing's wrong," Simba said reassuringly. "I just feel it's time that Kovu begins his training."

"What kind of training?" Kovu asked, a little worried. Ever since he was a cub every time someone said the word training something bad would usually fallow. Zira had saw to that personally. Since then he had dreaded anything to do with training.

"Kingly training," Simba replied with a smile. Kovu gave his father-in-law a confused look so Simba said, "Today is the day I'm going to start training you to be King my boy." This earned a smile from Kovu and Kiara. Kovu was thrilled that he was going to do this training because it meant that Simba fully trusted him and accepted him. This meant everything to the young brown lion because he had grown to love and respect Simba these last few months. Just like a son would his father

Kiara smiled and was about to inquire more when Vitani told her that they were going to miss the hunt if they didn't hurry. So after the two lionesses left Simba turned to the dark maned lion and said with a smile,"Now the fun can begin."

"Looking forward to it," Kovu said returning the smile. With that the two lions left to begin the lessons.

Kiara and Vitani entered the cave just as the other lionesses were leaving. They started to join them but Nala instead asked Kiara to stay.

"What's going on Mom?" Kiara asked, looking at her mother with a worried expression.

"I just want to know if you'd come with me to see Rafiki?" the creamy Queen asked.

"Are you sick?" Kiara asked.

"I just haven't been feeling well lately," Nala admitted. "And of course your father is worried. So I promised him I'd see Rafiki. It's probably nothing though. But at least this way we'll both know."

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry," Kiara said. "But of course I'll go with you."

"Thank you sweetie," Nala said with a smile. "Come on. We may as well go now." With that the mother and daughter left heading for Rafiki's tree.

TLKTLKTLK

When Nala and Kiara reached Rafiki's tree Kiara had to stay outside while Nala went in. When Nala came out of Rafiki's tree, a few minutes later Kiara noticed that he mother had a strange look on her face. The only trouble was that Kiara couldn't tell if this look was a good look or a bad one. This worried the golden brown Princess so she said, "Mom is something wrong? What did Rafiki say?" Nala made no answer so Kiara asked again. Still getting no response from her mother the golden brown lioness jumped in front of the cream colored one and shouted, "Mom! you're scaring me please tell me what's going on."

This snapped Nala out of her daze and she shook her head and said, " I'm sorry honey what did you say?"

"I asked what Rafiki said are you sick?" Kiara asked trying hard not to shout again.

"No honey I'm not sick," Nala replied with a smile.

"Then what's wrong?" Kiara asked worried her mother was keeping something from her.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart" Nala said with a smile.

"Mom come on now you've been feeling sick for over a week now something has to be wrong," Kiara said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Kiara, I am not sick," Nala repeated. When Kiara started to say someting Nala held her paw up to silence her. "Let me finish. I'm not sick. I'm pregnant," Nala stated her blue eyes sparkling.

"What?" Kiara exclaimed her eyes wide with shock. "Oh Mom that's wonderful!," she continued running to nuzzle her mother. "I can't believe it."

"I know I couldn't believe it myself," Nala stated returning her daughter's nuzzle. "I mean I thought my cub days were over long ago but then Rafiki told me I was about 2 weeks along I almost fainted. I mean I always thought that I would be told that I'm going to be a grandmother not a mother,"

"Oh Mom Daddy will be so happy," Kiara gushed her excitement clear.

"Kiara you can't tell anyone, not even Kovu until I tell Simba ok," Nala said sternly.

"My lips are sealed," Kiara promised. "I hope you tell soon because I don't know how long I can keep my excitement contained about being a big sister."

"I'll tell him tonight," Nala promised. Then the two lionesses walked towards Priderock talking away about the new prince or princess on the way.

**A/N Well there you have the first chapter. If you like please tell me.**


	2. Telling Simba the Good News

**A/N I'd like to thank yukiheart19, OUATLoverTLKFan, Cody The Pikachu, Keep Clam and Join Team Loki, Mystery Guy, thingsareweird, and ThatTexasKid for reviewing ch 1. Here's ch 2 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 2 Telling Simba the good news**

Later that day Kiara and Nala were walking towards Pride Rock still talking about the new addition they saw Simba and Kovu heading back in the same direction talking away.

"Hey what have you guys been up to?" Kiara asked after giving her mate a nuzzle.

"Simba has been showing me the whole kingdom," Kovu said, with a smile. "He's also been teaching me how to deal with the herds if there is a problem. He's a really good teacher. I've really been learning a lot."

"He's a really quick learner," Simba said looking at his son-in-law with pride.

"I could have told you that," Kiara said nuzzling her mate proudly.

"Um Kiara, Kovu would you mind if I talked to Simba alone?" Nala asked.

"Sure Mom," Kiara said winking at her mom. "Come on Kovu lets go for a walk." With that the two lions left. After they were walking for a while in silence Kiara let a small giggle.

"What was that about?" Kovu asked, giving Kiara a strange look.

"Nothing," Kiara said with a giggle.

"Oh come on Kiara I know you know something so you may as well tell me," Kovu said looking his mate in the eye. "Come on give."

"I can't Kovu I promised I wouldn't tell anyone not even you," Kiara said shaking her head.

"So it's something big then," Kovu guessed. Kiara bit her lip in an effort not to tell. This confirmed Kovu's suspicious so he said, "Kiara come on you know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone I swear."

"Kovu please quit begging it's pathetic," Kiara said rolling her amber eyes.

"Ok fine don't tell me I don't care anyways," Kovu declared, a little hurt that Kiara wouldn't tell him. With that the brown lion began walking away from Kiara.

"Fine I'll tell you but only because if I don't I'll burst," Kiara said not wanting her mate to be angry with her.

"Great!" Kovu exclaimed running back to his mate. "Spill it," he said trying to control his excitement.

"Ok but you gotta promise that you won't tell anyone not even Vitani," Kiara said her amber eyes showing that she was very serious.

"Promise cross my heart," Kovu said crossing a claw over his heart.

"Ok then," Kiara said. "Well you know how my mom hasn't been feeling well lately?"

"Yeah," Kovu said with a nod. "Go on."

"Well she went to see Rafiki. And you'll never guess what he told her," Kiara continued barely able to control her excitement.

"Well don't keep me in suspense what did he tell her," Kovu asked his voice rising with excitement.

"He told her that she's pregnant!" Kiara exclaimed her ember eyes sparkling. "Isn't that great?"

"What?" Kovu exclaimed, shocked at what he just heard. "Wow Kiara that's great! But wait isn't she a little old to be having another cub?"

"Kovu she's not that old," Kiara stated a little annoyed at the statement. "My parents were pretty young when I was born so I don't think they're old at all."

"Ok sorry I didn't mean anything bad I was just saying is all," Kovu said not wanting his mate to get angry. "But I think it's great. Hey maybe your dad will have the son he's always wanted."

"Yeah maybe," Kiara said with a shrug. "All I know is I am thrilled to have a sibling."

"Well I'm happy for them too," Kovu said with a grin. "Come on lets head home." With that the two lovers headed back to Pride Rock talking excitedly about the upcoming arrival..

TLKTLKTLK

As Kiara and Kovu were walking towards Pride Rock Simba and Nala were walking towards the watering hole which Nala knew would be the perfect place to tell her mate the joyous news. As they were walking Simba was telling Nala about his day with Kovu and how far he has come since joining the pride. Simba went on to say how good of a king Kovu will make. Then Simba looked at Nala a saw that her mind was somewhere else.

"Hey are you with me?" the golden king asked waving a paw in front of Nala's face.

"Hmm?" Nala said softly. "Sorry honey I was thing about something else."

"What's on your mind?" Simba asked.

"Simba have you ever wished our family was bigger?" Nala asked, not quite sure how to approach the subject.

"You mean more cubs?" Simba asked. Nala nodded so Simba said, "Well sure grand kids would be nice but I'm not sure Kiara and Kovu are ready for that yet."

"I'm not talking about grand kids Simba," Nala said slowly.

"Then what?" Simba asked his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I'm talking about cubs in general," the creamy Queen said. Seeing that Simba was still confused Nala moved closer to him and rested her head against his red mane and tried a different approach. "I went to see Rafiki today."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that did he tell you what was wrong?" Simba asked looking directly at his mate.

"He said I couldn't be in better health," Nala said with a smile.

"Then why have you been feeling so sick?" Simba asked, clearly confused.

"I'm getting to that," the Queen said. When Simba remained silent she went on. "The reason I've been feeling so sick is very simple." Nala raised her head so that her blue eyes were looking into Simba's amber ones. "Simba... I'm pregnant."

"What?" Simba exclaimed his amber eyes wide with surprise. "Nala how can this be? How did this happen?"

"Well Simba when a lion and a lioness love each other," Nala said with a laugh.

"I know that part," Simba said with annoyance rolling his amber eyes. "I mean how can this happen at our age? I mean I thought we would be having grand kids not more kids of our own."

"I know Simba I felt the same way," Nala said with a sigh. "But this isn't a bad thing. I for one am thrilled that we're going to be parents again."

"Nala don't get me wrong and I happy about this," the golden lion said with a sigh of his own. "I'm just worried that we're not ready for this. And that.." Simba stopped not wanting to think about the possible outcome. He knew that when an older lioness got pregnant there was a good chance of the lioness not surviving the birth or that something would be seriously wrong with the cub. But Simba didn't dare voice his fears because he didn't want Nala to worry.

"Simba," Nala began putting her head under his chin. "It's not like we haven't done this before. We know what to expect this time. And with age comes wisdom. Besides we were pretty young when we had Kiara so with that in mind we aren't really that old. And besides that I'm healthy and strong. I can handle this. Not to mention we have Kovu and Kiara both to help us out. Don't worry everything will work out."

"You're right Nala as always," Simba said smiling giving his mate a nuzzle. "I know everything will be fine. I'm just nervous and excited. I mean it's not everyday that a lion is told that he's going to be a father again. Come one lets go home and tell the pride our good news." With that the King and Queen went off towards Pride Rock to share their good news.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 2 complete. Hope you all liked it. Review please.**


	3. Concerns and Fears

**A/N I'd like to thank amullonde, thingsareweird, Mischief aka Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, OUATLoverTLKFan, and ThatTexasKid for reviewing ch 2. Here's ch 3 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 Concerns and Fears**

When Simba and Nala returned to Pride Rock they were instantly greeted by Kiara and Kovu who looked at the two older lions with excitement in their eyes. Simba was the first to speak,"Ah Kiara, Kovu I'm glad you two are here. Your mother and I have something we'd like to tell you."

"Yeah what's that?" Kiara asked trying to act dumb.

"There's going to be a new addition to the family," Simba said smiling at Nala.

"We know and we think it's great!" Kiara exclaimed going to nuzzle her parents.

"You know?" Simba asked confused. "But how..." then he looked over at Nala who was smiling sheepishly. "You told them?" he asked a little suprised.

"Well I told Kiara because she was with me when I went to see Rafiki and I had to tell someone," Nala explained.

"And I told Kovu because he knew something was up and I couldn't help myself," Kiara said feeling a little guilty. "Are you mad Daddy?"

"Of course not honey I understand," Simba said. "So are you really ok with this?" he asked looking at the two younger lions.

"Of course we are Daddy," Kiara said. "Right Kovu?" she asked looking over at her mate.

"For sure," Kovu agreed nodding his head. "Congrats Simba and Nala."

"Thank you Kovu," Nala said nuzzling her son-in-law. "Thank you both I'm so glad you two are Ok with this. Now let's go tell the rest of the pride." With that the royal family gathered everyone around and told them about the upcoming royal birth. After many happy exclamations and congratulations Simba and Nala decided to retired for the night. But Simba's night was not a restful one. His mind kept going to not so happy thoughts. What if he was too old to hande another cub. After all Kiara was a handful when she was young and he was much younger then. And then there was Nala. Simba knew that older lionesses had a higher risk of something going wrong during the birth or something being wrong with the cub after its born. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Nala and honestly he didn't think he could live without her. With these thoughts going through his head Simba gave up on getting any sleep and instead went for a walk. Being careful not to wake Nala Simba got up and exited the cave. Soon he found himself in the middle of the Pridelands where he decided to stop and think for a while. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when he heard a voice behind him say, "Can't sleep either huh." This caused Simba to jump and turn around sharply, "Jeez Vitani don't do that you scared me to death!"

"Sorry Simba I didn't mean to scar you," Vitani said with a slight smile. "I take it your mind was else where."

"Yeah it is," Simba admitted. "How about you what are you doing up?"

"Guess I'm still not used to sleeping with so many other lionesses," Vitani replied. "So I bet you're excited about the little bundle on the way."

"Yeah I am but..." Simba trailed off not quite comfortable with talking to Vitani about his feelings.

"But what?" Vitani asked. Then she realized that Simba was uncomfortable. Then she said trying to reassure him, "Ya know Simba I know that I'm not the first lion you want to talk to but I'm sort of family. I mean my brother is married to your daughter. So if you need someone to vent to I'm a pretty good listener. Just letting you know is all."

Simba thought about that for a second then he said, "I appreciate that Vitani and you're right you are family." Simba let out a sigh. "Ok here's the deal. Yes I am excited about being a dad again but I'm also terrified."

"About what?" Vitani asked, truly concerned.

"About everything but mostly about Nala. I mean she's not a young lioness anymore. What if something happens to her during the birth? Or what if something happens to the cub? I don't think I could handle it if something happened to either one," Simba explained trying not to lose it all together.

"Simba," Vitani began "I understand you're worried I mean any lion in your position would be. But Nala is strong and healthy. I think she can handle it. I think about this: Zira was about Nala's age when she had me and Kovu and she survived and me and Kovu are healthy. So I don't think you have anything to worry about. But I also know that you're going to worry anyways because you love her. But I think everything will work out just fine in the end."

Simba was looking at Vitani with amazement. This was not the same lioness that had joined his pride a few months ago. She had changed into a wise, caring, compassionate lioness which Simba admired. And he could see the compassion in her blue eyes as she talked. With this in mind and after listening to what she was saying Simba considered it. Then he said," Thanks Vitani for telling me all this. I think that you're right and I should have listened to what Nala was saying earlier that everything will work out. But I think I just needed to hear it form someone else. Thank you. I feel so much better." Simba said this last part truly meaning it and being slightly surprised that he did mean it.

"I'm glad you feel better," Vitani said smiling. The the tan lioness looked around and saw that the sun was rising. "Come on we better get back before the others start to worry about us." With that the tan lioness turned and headed back to Pride Rock with the golden lion right behind her smiling to himself.

"Things are going to work out just fine," Simba thought. "Vitani is right Nala is strong and healthy and together we can handle anything." With these happy thoughts Simba headed for home eager to begin a new day.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that week as the lionesses went out for the morning hunt, with the exception of Nala and the other pregnant lionesses, Kovu went up to Simba and asked to speak with him alone to which Simba agreed to. The two lions headed towards the watering hole. "So Kovu what's on your mind?" Simba asked as they walked.

"Well Simba I've been doing a lot of thinking," Kovu began.

"About what?" Simba asked looking at the younger lion.

"About your new cub on the way," Kovu said.

"What about it?" Simba said.

"Well, I was just wondering," Kovu began unsure how to continue. "Well... if the new cub turns out to be a boy does that mean he'll become king or does the throne automatically go to Kiara because she's the oldest?"

"Hmm.. I never thought about that," Simba said his brow wrinkling. "That's a good question my boy and one I attend to find out. I always just assumed it went to the first born. But up until now the first born had always been male. It could very well go to the first born male. I'll ask Zazu to find out because he seems to know everything about these sort of things. But if I were you Kovu I wouldn't worry about it the cub could be a girl."

"But what if it's not?" Kovu asked his green eyes filled with worry.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Simba said simply. "In the meantime not a word to Kiara and especially not to Nala. I don't want them to worry needlessly."

"They won't hear it from me," Kovu promised.

"Good," Simba said. "Come on we'd better get started on the morning rounds." And with that the two lions began their patrol.

**A/N well there you are folk ch 3 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so and as always please review.**


	4. A Surprising Solution

**A/N thingsareweird: there's not much going on between Vitani and Simba other than friendship. Nala will have the cub in the next chapter but as for Kiara getting jealous you shall have to read and find out my friend. Thanks for the review.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: you will just have to read and see who gets jealous in this story my friend. Thanks for the review**

**OUATLoverTLKFan: yeah I always felt that Vitani had a lot of compassion in her and I wanted to express it in my story. Also it felt it would be a nice twist to the story. Thanks for the review.**

**ThatTexasKid: You will just have to read and see about the law change if any at all. But I wouldn't mind if someone ate Zazu lol. He can be so annoying sometimes lol. Anyways thanks for the review my friend**

**amullonde: thank you very much for the tips I appreciate them very much. But yeah like I said before I've always liked Vitani and wanted her to be portrayed in a good light so there you go. And as for waiting for Zazu's ruling wait no more my friend. Anyways thanks for the review.**

**Here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 A Surprising Solution**

As the weeks went on and Nala's pregnancy progressed Simba's mind kept wondering to Kovu's question if the new cub's a boy who will be the heir? Simba decided to find out for sure no only for himself but for Kovu as well. So far Kovu had kept his promise and not voiced his concerned to Kiara but Simba could tell that the young lion was concerned. Also Kiara was beginning to notice and was asking questions and Simba didn't want Kovu to have to keep secrets from his mate. So Simba went off in search of Zazu. As luck would have it it was Zazu who found him as he usually did.

"Good morning sire," Zazu sang perching on a rock in front of Simba.

"Good morning Zazu," Simba said with a smile. This had been the routine everyday ever since he could remember. Good ole Zazu would never change.

"Shall I begin the morning report or are we waiting for young Master Kovu to join us?" Zazu asked getting down to business.

"Actually Zazu Kovu won't be joining us today," Simba replied.

"Oh that's funny," Zazu said scratching his head. "He's joined us everyday for the past few weeks so I merely assumed..."

"Yeah well he's not here today," Simba cut him off, "Actually if it all the same to you Zazu I would like to skip the morning report today."

"Skip the morning report?" Zazu exclaimed outraged at the suggestion. "Oh sire you can't be serious the morning report is highly important to the..."

"Zazu, Zazu stop," Simba interrupted holding up his paw. "I know how important the morning report is and I wouldn't ask to skip it unless it was important."

"Oh very well sire," Zazu said knowing he was defeated.

"I need some information," Simba informed his majordomo.

"Of course sire what about?" Zazu replied giving the King his full attention.

""Well as you know Nala's due to give birth to our second child in a couple of weeks," Simba began. Zazu nodded so Simba continued, "Well I was wanting to know that if this new cub ends up being a boy would he be next in line or would it still be Kiara since she is the oldest."

After a brief pause Zazu said, "Well Simba that certainly is a problem and I will be more than happy to answer that for you."

When Zazu went on no farther Simba said impatiently, "Well?"

"Well," Zazu began "As you know sire that as your Royal Adviser I feel it is my duty to stay knowledgeable, as well as up to date, on all the laws in the kingdom therefore allowing myself to give you the best advice possible from that knowledge and..."

"Yes yes Zazu I'm fully aware of your knowledge," Simba interrupted his voice rising slightly. "Just tell me what I want to know."

"Well there's no need to get huffy," Zazu said, a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Zazu," Simba said, much more calmly. "Just please tell me the answer."

"Very well sire the answer is simple. The law clearly states that the heir to the throne is always going to be the first born male," Zazu stated his wings crossed.  
>When Simba heard this he closed his eyes and groaned, "Oh man I was afraid of that. Kiara and Kovu are going to so disappointed."<p>

"Well sire there is hope yet," Zazu said

"Really?' Simba asked surprised that there was more.

"Yes," the hornbill replied with a smile. "This law is many generations old and in my opinion subject to change. There has been cases in which Kings have changed the laws to better suit the times. Therefore as King you have the authority to change the laws as needed."

"Zazu that's great!" Simba exclaimed with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure sire," Zazu said. "And if there's nothing else I'll be on my way." When Simba shook his head Zazu flew off leaving Simba feeling very releaved about what the hornbill had just told him.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Zazu were having their discussion Nala was sunning herself while having a discussion with her daughter. They were discussing how Kiara was handling being the newly named leader of the hunting party.

"Oh Mom being leader is so much fun," Kiara said with a smile. "The other lioness are saying how far I've come as a hunter. And what's even better is that they don't treat me like a little girl who doesn't know what she's talking about. Or a spoiled Princess who only got named leader because her mother is Queen. They really respect me and value my opinion." By now the golden brown Princess had a smile as big as a canyon on her face and her amber eyes were shining with excitement as she was telling her mother all of this.

"Oh honey that's so wonderful," Nala exclaimed, her voice filled with pride. "I'm so proud of..." she stopped suddenly letting of a small groan.

"Mom are you ok?" Kiara asked, her amber eyes looking at her mother with concern.

"I'm fine honey the cub just kicked that's all," Nala said reassuring her daughter.

"Oh," Kiara said. Then she stood up stretching. "So Mom enough about me what about you how are you and my little brother or sister doing?"

Nala took this opportunity to stand up and stretch as well although with her bulging belly it took her three tries to do so. Then the two went for a walk. "I went to see Rafiki yesterday actually with my big belly he's had to come see me the past couple of times, but anyways he said that both me and the cub are just fine." Nala explained as they walked.

"Well, that's really good news," Kiara said with a sigh. "Daddy must be revealed."

"Yeah we both are," the creamy Queen concurred. "Rafiki also told me that with the size of my belly I could be delivering sooner than expected."

"Like how soon?" Kiara inquired.

"Like any day now," Nala said quietly looking around to make sure Simba wasn't near by.

"Whoa really?" Kiara asked her amber eyes wide with surprise. "What did Daddy say about that?"

"I didn't tell Simba that part," Nala admitted with a sly smile. "Why have him hovering more than he already does."

"That's only because he loves you," the golden brown Princess said with a smile of her own. "Kovu would be doing the same thing."

"I know and I love him for that," Nala said with a sigh. "But sometimes I need my space you know?"

"Yeah I do," Kiara said nodding her head. Then she looked over at her mother who looked tired. "Mom you look tired maybe we should head back."

"Yeah I am tired," Nala admitted with a yawn. "I think I'm going to the cave and take a nap but please don't head back on my account."

"Ok rest well Mom," Kiara said giving her mother a nuzzle. With that Nala took her leave. "Man if I have half her energy when I'm her age I'll be lucky," Kiara thought, as she watched he mother walk back to Pride Rock. Then the golden brown Princess went off in search of her mate.

TLKTLKTLK

As Nala was walking towards Pride Rock she stopped suddenly as another sharp pain went through her body. "Ohh..." she groaned. "What in the world?" Then she gasped suddenly realizing what the sharp pains were. She had felt them right before she gave birth to Kiara. The cub was on the way!

"Oh no not now not here," Nala thought panicked. "I have to get back home." She started to take another step but another sharp pain made her fall to the ground. Gasping in pain Nala tried to stand but couldn't muster the strength to do so. So she began to shout for help hoping with all her heart that someone would hear her and come to her aid. Luckily for her Kovu and Kiara were walking near by when they heard Nala's cries for help.

"Kovu listen that's my mom!" Kiara shouted her eyes wide in alarm.

"It's coming from this direction come on!" Kovu shouted and began running in the direction of Nala's cries with Kiara right on his heels. They kept running until they saw Nala on the ground clearly in pain.

"Mom!" Kiara shouted running over to her mother. "Mom! Are you Ok? What's wrong?"

"Oh..." Nala groaned. "Kiara the cub's coming."

"What!" Kiara exclaimed her eyes wide. "Now? Mom are you sure?"

"Very sure!" Nala snapped panting.

"Oh Kings Above we have to get you home," Kiara exclaimed.

"No! I can't move it hurts too much to move. I'll have to deliver here," Nala groaned panting as the sweat dripped down her creamy coat.

"Oh man Kiara what should we do?" Kovu asked panic in his voice.

"Go run and find Zazu and tell him to get Rafiki. Then go get my father and tell him what's going on," Kiara instructed her mate.

"Right," Kovu said and took off. As luck would have it he didn't have to look far for Zazu who, when Kovu told him what was happening, flew off as fast as he could in search of Rafiki. This left Kovu on the frantic search for Simba, who no one had seen that day. The he finally found the King talking to the leader of the elephant heard about boundary issues with the rhino. "Simba thank goodness I found you," Kovu said breathlessly.

"Kovu what is it what's wrong?" Simba asked alarmed at his son-in-law's appearance.

"It's Nala she's in labor," Kovu said gasping for air.

"What? Where is she? Take me to her now!" Simba boomed.

"Follow me," Kovu instructed running back to where Kiara and Nala were with Simba hot on his heels.

**A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope the answer is yes. BTW from this point on my story will be different from my original one. Review please.**


	5. The Birth

**A/N: Cody The Pikachu: Thank you so much for your kind words. You will find out Simba's decision in this chapter and Kovu and Kiara's reactions will come next chapter. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: You shall see if Nala has twins or not. Your wait is over my friend. Thank you for being one of my ever loyal reviewers :)**

**thingsareweird: I'm glad you're happy my friend. I aim to please. And wait no more here is the new chapter. And thank you for being a loyal reviewer :)**

**amullonde: Yeah Zazu always gets the short end of the stick lol. Yeah my story will differ from the original from now on. As for the new cub you shall just have to read and see about that and if Simba changes the law or not. All will be revealed in this chapter. And once again thank you for pointing out my errors. I don't notice them because spell check doesn't pick it up lol. Anyways thanks for reviewing my friend :)**

**OUATLoverTLKFan: Yep Simba can change the law if he so chooses. Like I said before you'll have to read and see to find out about who the cub is going to be. Updating now. Thanks for the review :)**

**ThatTexasKid: Yeah I'm glad to be human too lol. And you'll just have to wait and see if Kiara turns evil or not. Thank you for being one of my ever loyal reviewers my friend :)**

**Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Anyways enjoy ch 5.**

**Ch 5 The Birth**

Meanwhile Kiara was trying to keep her mother calm and focused. "It's going to be Ok Mom Rafiki will be here any minute," Kiara said soothingly "And I'm sure that Daddy's on his way here with Kovu as we speak. Just stay focused on the cub and most importantly breathe!"

"I know how to do this Kiara!" Nala snapped the pain taking over. "I'm trying to focus it's just hard to do with all this paaaain oh ow! Oh that hurts," she shouted as another pain ripped through her body. "I just hope they get her soon."

"Me too," Kiara thought. "Me too." She was about to say something else when Rafiki came on the scene. "Oh Rafiki thank the Kings you're here. My mom's about to give birth," Kiara said nodding towards her mother.

"Oh yes I can see dat," the old monkey said walking up to Nala. "Don't chu worry Princess old Rafiki will take good car of da Queen." On this note he began to examine the Queen. "Oh yes, yes, yes de cub will be here soon. Nala I need to to push fer me."

"I can't Simba's not here yet," Nala panted sweat dripping down her face.

"Well here or not dis cub is coming now," Rafiki declared. "Now no more of dis arguing and push."

"Mom please do what he says," Kiara said worried about her mother's health.

"I guess I have no choice," Nala said and with that she let out a grunt, bared down, and began to push.

"That's it Mom good job keep going," Kiara said encouraging her mother. "You're almost there." Just then Simba and Kovu came in and Simba ran up to Nala saying, "Nala I'm here it's going to be ok."

"Oh thank the Kings," Kiara sighed moving aside so that her father could be next to Nala.

"Just in time," Rafiki remarked. "For de cub is almost here. Just one more push and it will be here." With that Nala took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could letting out a loud scream in the process. "Vedy good Nala de cub is here." Rafiki said this last part with a chuckle.

"Oh thank the Kings," Nala said breathlessly lying her head down as she sighed.

"I'm so proud of you," Simba said softly nuzzling his mate. Then turning to Rafiki he said,"Is the cub healthy?"

"See for yourself," Rafiki said holding a golden bundle of fluff in his hands then placing it in Nala's paws.

"Oh Simba our cub is so beautiful," Nala breathed as the cleaned her cub off.

"That is so true," Simba agreed looking lovingly down at his cub. Then after a minute he finally asked, "Hey Rafiki is it a boy or girl?"

"I was wondering when you would ask dat," Rafiki said laughing."It is a healthy baby boy."

"Oh Simba we have a son! Can you believe it?" Nala asked in amazement.

"Yeah a son. I finally have a son!" Simba exclaimed as he gave his boy a loving nuzzle.

"It's a boy?" Kiara asked with excitement. "I have a baby brother!" she gushed running over to her parents. Looking down at her newborn brother she said, "Oh my gosh he is so cute. He has you coat Daddy," she added as she nuzzled her little brother.

"Yeah I know," Simba said proudly. Then looking down at his son he exclaimed "Hey he's opening his eyes. Come on little fella you can do it."

"Come on sweetheart do it for Mommy," Nala encouraged her son. Then the new prince opened his eyes and everyone was amazed to see that they were the same blue color as his mother's.

"I'm so glad he got your perfect eyes," Simba said giving his mate a lick.

"Me too," Nala agreed. "Now he has both of our best features."

"So what's his name?" Kovu asked after a brief pause.

"Kali," Simba and Nala both said at the same time. "It means strong." Nala explained.

"A fine name for a fine prince," Rafiki remarked to which Kovu and Kiara nodded in agreement. Then suddenly Nala let out a gasp startling her family.

"Mom what's wrong?" Kiara asked, her amber eyes filled with worry.

"I think there's another cub coming," Nala gasped.

"Are you sure?" Simba asked. But before Nala could answer another pain ripped though her causing her to cry out in pain. "Take Kali quickly!" Nala cried. Kiara quickly scooped up her brother and held him close. Nala pushed once again. Only this time a creamy bundle came into the world.

"Ah ha!" Rafiki cried with a smile. "You have anoder son."

"Oh Simba twin boys," Nala breathed as she cleaned her other son off.

"Amazing," Simba whispered as he looked at his youngest son.

"Only he has your coat Mom," Kiara remarked. Then the youngest Prince opened his eyes and looked at his sister with wide amber eyes.

"Well he's just the reverse of Kali," Simba said with a laugh.

"So what's his name?" Kovu asked with a grin.

"Hmm I don't know," Nala said with a frown. "We only had one name picked out for a boy."

"May I suggest a name?" Kovu asked.

"Of course," Nala said with a smile.

"Well," Kovu said. "How about Kopa? It means heart."

"I love it," Nala said, giving Kopa's head a lick.

"Me too," Simba said with a smile. "Prince Kopa and Prince Kali. Perfect."

"I agree," Rafiki said with a smile. "And now I shall go an' prepare for de princes' ceremony." And with that the old monkey left leaving the royal family to admire the newborn Princes.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali and Kopa's ceremony went better than Simba could have hoped. The weather was perfect. There was a slight breeze as Rafiki lifted the Princes up for all the animals to see, and Simba knew his father, Mufasa's, spirit was there just as he had been at Kiara's ceremony. "Well, Father this may not have been expected," Simba thought, "But I promise you that I will be just as good a father to my sons as I was to my daughter. Only maybe I'll be a little less strict." At this last thought Simba smiled and felt a strong breeze blow through his thick red mane, as though Mufasa was sending down his agreement, and Simba looked over a saw Nala smiling lovingly at him as though she had just read his mind and was agreeing as well. Then as the ceremony ended he gently nuzzled his sons along with Nala, then as he gently took Kali in his mouth Simba turned and went back into the cave with his mate, who was carrying Kopa in her mouth right beside him.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day after the others had left for the hunt and Kovu was still sleeping Simba decided to have a talk with Nala about the law change. So he went and sat next to her while Kali and Kopa were sleeping at her side. "Hey Nala can I talk to you for a sec?" Simba asked quietly so not to wake up his sleeping sons.

"Of course just don't wake up Kali and Kopa," Nala whispered. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I was just thinking about our children," Simba said lying on the ground beside his mate.

"What about them?" Nala asked with a smile.

"Well, you know now that we have our sons raising them is going to be different than raising a daughter," Simba said a little to quickly, unsure about how to approach the subject that was really on his mind..

"Yes Simba I do recall something about boys and girls being different," Nala said with a slight laugh. Then seriously she asked her mate, "Simba whats going on here you seam awful nervous about something? I bet you'd feel a lot better if you just came out and told me what that something is."

"You always could see right through me," Simba said with a smile. "Ok here's the deal. Before Kali and Kopa were born Kovu and I had a talk. He was concerned that if you and I had a son that Kiara might not get to be queen because the throne may go to the first born son. Well after a while I began to have this same thoughts."

"Go on," Nala said after Simba paused.

"So after a couple of weeks I decided to consult Zazu on this matter since he's the resident expert on these matters," Simba replied

"And what did he say?" Nala asked.

"He said what I feared he would, Simba replied. "He said that according to the law the heir to the throne would always be the first born male."

"Oh no," Nala groaned. "Oh Simba Kiara and Kovu are going to be so disappointed."

"But there's good news," Simba said quickly.

"Well do tell," Nala said anxious to hear what her mate had to say.

"Zazu said that there have been times where Kings have changed laws that were outdated," Simba explained to his mate. "And that I could change this law if I wanted to. Only I'm not sure about that. On the one hand I don't want Kiara to lose out on being Queen but at the same time I don't want to deny Kali and Kopa their birth rights."

"And you want my help?" Nala asked.

"Yeah I do," Simba admitted. "You always seem to know what to do in these kinds of situations. What should I do?"

"Well," Nala said. "Kiara has been trained to be Queen all her life so I don't think it would be fair to deny her that right. And Kali and Kopa will never know the difference since Kiara is older. I really don't think there would be an issue if you changed the law."

"As always you are right my dear," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. "When Kali is a little older I'll change the law myself."

"Why wait?" Nala asked.

"Because I have to get Rafiki involved," Simba explained. "And I still have to inform Kiara about this so she'll agree to it. It sounds silly but those are the things that must be done in order to change laws."

"Well then," Nala said. "It's a plan then." Then seeing Kali begin to stir the creamy Queen said, "You and Kovu had better get going on your morning rounds."

"Right," Simba said. Then after nuzzling his sons then his mate he went off to wake his son-in-law to begin their morning rounds.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. So what did you think? Let me know in a review please.**


	6. Sharing the News

**A/N Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: I never thought to make Kali's twin be Kion. Man I should have totally done that lol. Oh well can't change it now. But thank you for saying my story is amazing. And Thank you for the review.**

**Cody The Pikachu: You shall see in this chapter how Kiara takes the news. Thank you for your review.**

**thingsareweird: Yeah I had to make things different from the original so I did that. But when Simba said wait until Kali's older he meant a few weeks older so he and Kopa still won't know the difference. Anyways thanks for the review.**

**OUATLoverTLKFan: yeah I couldn't decide on who should be Kali's twin so I decided Kopa is just as good as anyone so there you go. Thanks for the review.**

**amullonde: yeah usually when people describe Kopa he looks just like Simba but I decided that since Kali looks like Simba but with Nala's eyes that Kopa should look like Nala but with Simba's eyes and yes he will be very handsome when he gets older. Yeah in my first story Kiara fell victim to the green eyed monster just like Scar did but in this one who knows what'll happen. Anyways thanks for the review.**

**ThatTexasKid: yeah a democracy would be much better but sadly this is no democracy lol. But you are just going to have to wait and see if the boys become the villain or not. Thanks for the review my friend.**

** Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 6 Sharing The News**

The next few weeks seemed to go by in a blur for Simba. Simba watched his sons grow bigger and stronger each day. Kali learned how to walk when he was only 3 days old and Kopa soon followed. Now that they was a month old they was talking up a storm and really getting along with the other cubs their age. They was particularly close to another set of twins named Jasiri and Leo whose mother Tama had been friends with Kiara ever since they were cubs. This made Simba's heart fill with joy because it reminded him so much of him and Nala when they were cubs. But the best part was that all the worries he had when Nala was pregnant seemed to be for not. Not only was Nala alive and well but he had two happy healthy little boys. But little Kali was just like his father was at his age. He was so curious about the world around him and especially what life was like outside the cave since most cubs weren't allowed out of the cave until they were 2 months old. Kopa was also curious but unlike his brother the creamy coated Prince was a little more calm about it. Kopa tended to take more after his mother personality wise. On this particular day Simba and Kovu were returning from their morning rounds and as always Kali and Kopa ran up to meet them. "Hey Dad hey Kovu," Kopa called running up to his dad and brother-in-law, along with Kali and rubbing up against Simba's front leg. "What'd you do today huh, huh, huh?" Kali asked his blue eyes filled with excitement.

"My goodness Kali you're quizative today," Simba said with a chuckle. He placed a paw on his son's head and gently ruffled the fur on top.

"Dad," Kali objected, trying to push Simba's paw off his head a look of annoyance on his face.

"Sorry Kali," Simba said trying hard not to laugh. "And how's my Kopa today?" Simba gave his youngest son a playful noogie when he said this last part.

"Dad!" Kopa groaned trying to get away from his father, but failing. "Let go."

"Sorry son," Simba said with another laugh. "Ok enough fooling around you really want to know what we did today?" Simba asked his sons.

"Yeah tell us please?" the Princes begged jumping all around.

"Ok calm down there boys," Simba said with a laugh. The once his sons settled down the golden King told them about him and Kovu's morning including how they stopped an argument between the rhinos and the elephants from getting out of hand. As Simba was telling his boys this Kali's blue eyes were getting wider and wider. Then Kopa said with amazement,"Wow being king sound so cool." Kopa's amber eyes were filled with excitement.

"Yeah," Kali piped up. "I can't wait 'til I'm king then I'll get to do neat stuff to like you Dad." As the young prince said this last part totally innocently, but this reminded Simba of what he was supposed to do today and the golden King said," Uh Kali will you and Kopa please go find your mom and sister and tell them to come out here please?"

"Sure Dad," Kali said and with that he ran into the cave along with Kopa who shouted, "Mom! Kiara! Dad wants to talk to you." Moments later Nala and Kiara came out of the cave both of them wondering what was going on. Nala looked over a Simba questioningly and Simba mouthed the words "It's time." To which the creamy Queen gave a nod of understanding.

Then the Queen said,"Um Kovu and Kiara would you mind taking a walk with us there's something your father and I need to talk to you about."

"Oh no you're not pregnant again are you?" Kiara asked with a groan.

"No nothing like that," Nala said with a laugh. "But it does have to do with your brothers."

"It does?" Kiara said frowning slightly. "What about them?"

"Come we'll talk as we walk," Nala said. "Vitani will watch Kali and Kopa," she explained as the family started to walk.

After a little bit Kiara said,"Ok Mom and Dad what's this about and what does it have to do with Kali and Kopa?"

"Well, honey your father had some concerns while I was pregnant. Mostly he was worried about who would be the heir to the thorn if we had a son. So he decided to consult Zazu for the answers," Nala explained. While she was explaining Kovu let out a soft groan. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"Well Daddy what did you find out?" Kiara asked turning to face her father.

"Well," Simba began. "Zazu told me that according to the law the heir to the throne is always the first born male. And as twins Kali and Kopa would rule together according to the law."

"What!?" Kiara shouted in dismay. "But Daddy that's so unfair! I've been trained to be Queen even since I was born! And now just because I'm a girl I don't get to be Queen and Kali and Kopa get to be King. That's so unfair not to mention sexist!"

"Kiara please calm down," Simba said trying to defuse the situation.

"Why should I calm down?!" Kiara spat practically growling. "I mean you finally get what you always wanted."

"And what's that?" Simba asked shocked at his daughter's tone. Kiara had never spoken to him this way before.

"A son," the golden brown Princess growled glaring at her father. "And you even got two of them! Double your joy right?! And now that you have them I don't even matter anymore!" By now Kiara didn't even bother to stop the tears from flowing.

Simba was stunned by his daughter's words, "Kiara that's not..."

"Oh don't even try to deny it," Kiara snapped bitterly. "I'm not stupid Father. I know exactly what this is."

"Kiara you're not being..." Kovu began.

"Do not defend them Kovu!" Kiara shouted causing her mate to jump. "I can't even believe that you would! After all this is screwing you out of the throne as well." Kovu just stared at his mate shocked by her hostile attitude.

"Kiara that's enough!" Nala exclaimed. "No one is getting screwed over!"

"What do you mean?!" Kiara asked wiping her eyes.

"Kiara," Simba began trying to control his temper. "Zazu told me that I can change the law if I see fit. And that's exactly what I intend on doing."

"It is?" Kiara asked with surprise.

"Yes it is," the golden King said. "I'm meeting with Rafiki today and I need you and Kovu to come so you can give your approval."

"Oh," Kiara said softly. "Oh Daddy I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I feel so ashamed of myself." Kiara lowered her amber eyes in shame as she said this last part.

"It's ok sweetheart," Simba said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "I understand why you would feel betrayed and angry. Come on let's go see Rafiki." With that the Royal Family went to see the mandrill.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Nala and their family returned to Pride Rock they were greeted by their sons, who nuzzled their front legs. "Hi Mom hi Dad," the Princes said with a smile.

"Hello there my darlings," Nala said giving her sons' heads a lick.

"Where'd you guys go?" Kali asked.

"We went to see Rafiki," Simba informed his son.

"Really?" Kopa asked. "How come?"

"Well," Simba began. The golden lion looked at his mate who nodded. "We had to take care of something really important."

"What?" Kali asked.

"Well son," Simba began. "There was a law about who would be the heir and it would have denied Kiara her birth right. So I had to change it."

"Yes it really upset your sister," Nala explained.

"So wait was the law that we would be the heir and not Kiara?' Kopa asked, looking at his parents.

"Yes son it was," Simba said with a nod. "It had said the first born male should rule but I changed it because it was outdated and unfair."

"But Kali we don't want you and Kopa to think we favor Kiara over you," the Queen said. "We love you two just as much as her."

"We know Mom," the golden Prince said nuzzling his mother.

"Yeah," his creamy coated twin said also nuzzling his mother. "And besides I wouldn't want to be King if it made Kiara upset anyways."

"Same here," Kali said, with a smile

"Thanks little brothers" Kiara said giving her brothers a nuzzle.

"No problem sis," Kali said with a smile.

"Yeah it's all good," Kopa said also smiling.

"Well I'm just glad everyone is ok with this," Simba said with a smile. With that the Royal family went inside for some much needed rest not knowing a pair a green eyes was watching them.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Review please.**


	7. A Small Problem

**A/N Cody The Pikachu: Kiara staying calm is what makes this version different from the original. But rather she'll stay that way will remain to be seen. As for a new threat that'll be revealed in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Teddi 8347: I hope you continue to read this story. Questions make for a much more interesting story in my opinion. But I will say this: Kiara is not pregnant. Her outburst was merely a reaction to thinking her birth right was being taken away from her. Sometime people say or do things they wouldn't normally do when they are highly upset. I know I do at least. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**amullonde: the owner of the green eyes will be be revealed in this chapter. But it isn't Scar. Like I said before questions make for an interesting story hehe. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: like I said before the owner of the green eyes will be revealed. And you're right it wasn't Kovu. As for Kiara's reaction I just pictured myself in that situation and how I would react and there you go. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**OUATLoverTLKFan: yeah they are all one big happy family. At least for now they are. Thanks for reviewing.**

**quinniebear: don't worry Kovu and Kiara are safe. For now anyways hehe. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I aim to please. The villain will be revealed i this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 7 A Small Problem**

Meanwhile in the Outlands a tan lioness with green eyes ran eager to inform her leader of what she just heard. "My Lord I have news," she said.

"Well do tell," the grey lion said impatiently his green eyes gleaming.

"King Simba just made a new law," the lioness said. "That changes it from a male ruling to a female."

"And what does that have to do with anything Asha?" the lion said impatiently.

"Well," Asha said nervously. "We could use this to get Simba's children to turn on each other and possibly him too."

"Hmm," the lion said running a paw through his black mane. "That could work. I knew having you on my side would be a good thing.

"Lucky for me no one is the wiser," Asha said with a grin. "Don't worry Bosi I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Bosi said. "We must avenge my father. Simba will pay dearly for killing Scar. I should have done it long ago but that fool Zira got in my way. But now nothing will stop me. I will do this not just for me but for my daughters.

"Lucky for me Hera and Cala have already made friends with Simba's youngest brats," Asha said with a grin.

"That was very smart of you Asha," Bosi said with an evil smile. "Our daughters will do just fine. They should be able to help us turn Simba's brats on each other. Then they'll turn on Simba. It'll be perfect." With that Bosi let out an evil laugh and gave Asha a nuzzle. Then Asha made her way back to the Pridelands leaving the son of Scar to think about his glorious revenge.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the royal family all gathered outside the cave along with Kiara's good friend Tama whose daughter and son, Jasiri and Leo were born within hours of Kali and Kopa waiting for the cubs exciting new day outside the cave to begin. Tama walked up her rusty-brown coat shining in the morning sun and her brown eyes sparkling and sat beside Nala saying, "I can't believe it's already been two months. Where did the time go?"

Nala looked over at the younger lioness her blue eyes also sparkling and sighed, "I know before you know it they'll be grown with cubs of their own." As she said this part she looked over at Kiara who was sitting with Kovu near the entrance of the cave looking at her parents with a smile. "Um would you excuse me for a minute Tama?"

"Sure Nala," Tama said as the Queen got up and walked towards her daughter.

"Kiara are you sure you're ok with showing Kali, Kopa, Leo and Jasiri around today?" Nala asked sitting beside the princess.

"Mom I already told you I'm fine with it," Kiara said slightly irritated by the question.

"Yeah we're totally cool with it Nala," Kovu said giving his mother-in-law a smile.

"Well that's good. I'm really glad to hear you say that," Nala declared going over to nuzzle her daughter and son-in-law. Kiara returned her mother's nuzzle and said,

"Hey you'd better get back to Dad Kali and Kopa'll be coming out soon." With this said her mother turned and walked to where Simba was waiting with Tama.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile inside the cave Kali and Kopa were getting jumpy waiting with Vitani for Jasiri and Leo to be ready Kali called impatiently, "Come on Jasiri are you and Leo coming?"

"Of course I am silly," the rusty-brown cub said rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah," her light brown twin said rolling his light brown eyes. "We're just as excited as you are ya know."

"I know that." Kali replied.

"Yeah," Kopa piped up. "We're just a little impatient that's all."

"Hey I got an idea lets race bet I beat you," the golden prince challenged Jasiri getting ready to run.

"Yeah come on Leo let's race," Kopa said, his amber eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You're on," Leo said his light brown eyes shining.

"Let's do this" Jasiri exclaimed, eyes sparkling, also getting ready to run. "Ready, set..."

"Hold it you guys," Vitani suddenly cried out she put her paw on their tails preventing the four cubs from moving. "No running you'll just have to walk out like civilized lions do."

"Aw man," the cubs exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry I'm under strict orders for the King. No fooling around today," Vitani said. "Come we're going now."

"All right!" the foursome exclaimed as they walked with Vitani outside where their parents were waiting along with Kovu and Kiara to show them around the Pridelands. Just then a light tan lioness cub with green eyes and a golden brown lioness cub with light green eyes approached the cubs. "Hey can we come with you guys?" the light tan cub asked.

"Sure you guys can Hera," Kali said with a smile.

"Me too?" the golden brown cub asked.

"Sure you can Cala," Kopa said smiling at his other friend

"Yeah," Jasiri said. "The more the merrier." With that the cubs headed out of the cave where Kovu and Kiara were waiting.

TLKTLKTLK

A month past and Simba was walking along with Kali and Kopa on his daily rounds. Even though he had been out a million times with Simba Kali was still a bundle of questions and excitement. This made the King laugh because he knew that he was the same way when he was Kali's age. It still amazed Simba how much his son was like him. It also amazed him how much Kopa was like Nala, much more calm and patient. Kopa was just taking in the scenery and letting his brother do all the talking. When Kali and Kopa saw Kiara approaching along with Hera, Cala, and Jasiri he instantly ran up to her and said, "Hey Kiara Dad just showed me and Kopa the Pridelands it was so cool. Everything's so big and awesome." Kali's eyes were huge with excitement and he had a smile as big as a canyon on his face.

"Kali," Kiara said with annoyance. "You act like it's a big thing. You've been out with him everyday for the past month."

"It's still cool," Kali said softly sitting down beside Simba.

"Why are you being so mean Kiara?" Kopa asked softly.

"Kiara be nice," Kovu said coming onto the scene along with Nala and Tama.

"I am being nice Kovu," Kiara snapped. Kovu knew how jealous Kiara had become of Kali and Kopa lately because Simba spent all his free time with his sons and not her. Kiara had talked to Kovu about several times and each time Kovu seamed to calm her down. The golden brown Princess realized that she was being harsh so she said to Kali "I'm sorry little brother. Hey you know what maybe I can show you and Kopa the cool places I used to go to when I was your age. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" the young princes exclaimed.

"Can we go now please?" Kopa cried out his amber eyes filled with excitement.

"I think you and your brother have had enough excitement for today young man," Nala said. "Besides it's time for you and your brother to have a bath."

"But Mom.." Kopa started to object.

"Listen to your mother son," Simba said sternly.

"Oh all right," Kali said the disappointment in his blue eyes clear.

"We can go tomorrow. Ok Buddy?" Kiara said. Then she added, "And you can bring Jasiri and Leo too. If that's ok with you Tama," Kiara said looking up at the rusty brown lioness brown lioness.

"Please Mom can we go," Jasiri begged her brown eyes pleading.

"Yeah please Mom?" Leo begged giving his mother a pleading look

"Of course you can go," Tama agreed getting a squeal of joy from her children.

"Thanks Mom," Jasiri said nuzzling her mother's leg along with her brother.

"Your welcome my darlings," Tama replied giving the top of her children's head a lick. "Now come lets get you two cleaned and fed then off to bed. You've got another big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I agree," Nala said nodding her head. "Come Kali and Kopa bath time." With the the two lionesses picked up their cubs by their scruffs and left to give them a bath and then send them to bed.

"Well," Simba said after a pause. "I've got rounds to make. I'll see you later honey." With that the golden king left leaving the Princess alone with Hera and Cala.

"Hey can we come too," Hera asked hoping Kiara would say yes. Hera and Cala had been instructed by their parents to make sure something bad happened to Kali and Kopa. And she knew the perfect thing.

"I don't see why not," Kiara said with a shrug.

"Thanks Kiara," Hera said.

"Yeah thanks Kiara," Cala said. "Come on sis we'd better make sure it's ok with Mom." With that the golden brown cub and her light tan twin headed back to Priderock. Once they were far enough away Hera whispered to her sister "This is perfect. We'll have those little furballs all alone."

"Yeah," Cala whispered with a grin. "It'll be the perfect time to make our move. Too bad Jasiri and Leo will be there as well."

"Oh well, Hera said with a shrug we'll figure out how to deal with them later." With that Hera and Cala let out evil giggle and thought with glee about the upcoming day when they would put their plan into action and make their parents proud.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 7 Please review.**


	8. A Plan of Attack

**A/N: Surburia: even though you reviewed ch 1 I'll still respond to you. First of all thank you for the review. Second I'm glad you enjoyed my plot of the story. So many people always have Kovu and Kiara having a cub that I decided to change it up and have Nala be the one having the cub. Thank you again for the review.**

**Cody The Pikachu: Yup lots of trouble ahead. Glad you're enjoying it and thank you for the review.**

**thingsareweird: Simba most defiantly doesn't want to turn into Ahadi that's for sure. Kiara has Kovu to talk to and he calms her down for the most part. But yeah Kiara was irritated when Nala asked her because of two reasons. One she is jealous. And two Nala had asked her several times before and she was annoyed about that too. As for Hera and Cala you'll just have to keep reading to see what those two have in mind. We'll have more Simba and Kiara in this chapter though. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing.**

**OUATLoverTLKFan: Kiara getting jealous may or may not mean anything. You'll just have to wait and see. But yeah Cala and Hera are up to no good just like their parents. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Glad to hear you're enjoying the story my friend. Sorry to disappoint but Kiara won't be getting pregnant in this story. It just doesn't fit with the plot line. Sorry about that. But thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: I would love for Bosi to meet Chuck Norris. That would be hilarious lol. But yeah in his own messed up way Bosi thinks by taking down his own cousin he's doing right by his family. But he is Scar's son after all so he's bound to be pretty messed up. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**amullonde: yeah Kopa and Kali need to be extra careful around those two. But Cala and Hera are just like their parents. And Bosi and Asha are a little more aggressive and act quicker than Zira did and they started in or the girls since the day they were born. Plus the face that they have Scar's blood running through their veins doesn't help matters. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 8 A Plan of attack**

The next day Kali and Kopa were up early as usual. After talking in the sunrise the two brothers went running back into the cave eager to begin the new day. But instead of waking up Simba as they usually did the young princes went bounding over to where their sister and brother-in-law were sleeping and pounced on their big sister. Kali cried, "Hey Kiara wake up. It's time to go!"

"Yeah," Kopa cried. "It's time! It's time!"

Kiara grumbled at her little brothers saying, "Ugh boys. It's way to early to be up. Go find Dad or something."

"Huh?" Kali said confused.

"But Kiara," Kopa whined "You said you would take us and Cala, Hera, Leo and Jasiri out today and the sun's been up for a while now."

"Kiara you may as well get up. You know they are to excited to wait," Kovu said, still half asleep.

This made Kiara lift her head up and look over at her brothers, who was smiling at her. "Oh all right I'm getting up," the Princess said with a smile as she got up stretching and letting out a big yawn in the process.

"All right!" Kali cried, jumping up and down.

"Come on, come on Jasiri and Leo are already waiting for us outside," Kopa cried.

"We're going to wake up Hera and Cala," Kali declared. With that the golden prince and his creamy coated twin ran over to wake their friends. "Hera, Cala wake up," Kali called pushing on his friend's head.

"Come on Cala," Kopa said nudging his friend. "It's time to go."

"Ugh beat it twerp," Hera growled, without a thought.

"Yeah beat it furballs," Cala grumbled.

"But I thought you guys wanted to go with us today," Kali said with confusion.

"Yes Hera you and your sister must get up if you want to go," Asha said with force.

"Oh yeah," Hera said getting up and stretching. "I do want to go.

"Yeah," Cala said also getting up. "Sorry we're not morning people. Come on guys lets go." With that the four cubs ran outside where Kaira, Leo and Jasiri were already waiting.

'"Alright," Kiara said with a smile. "Here we go." Then the Princess went off to escort her brothers and their friends around the Pridelands. But before she could Simba approached his daughter and pulled her off to the side. "Kiara," the golden King said. "I've been doing some thinking."

"About what Daddy?" Kiara asked.

"About us," Simba replied. "Or should I say the lack of us lately."

"Daddy what are you.." Kiara began. But the golden brown Princess was stopped by her father holding up his paw. "Please Kiara let me finish," Simba said. His daughter was silent so the King continued. "I was talking with your mother and she pointed out that I've been spending a lot of time with your brothers and not a whole lot with you. I feel terrible about that and I'd like to make it up to you."

"Daddy you don't have to," Kiara began.

"Yes I do," Simba said. "You're my child to. And even though you're grown up you still need to spend time with me. So how about after you show your brothers and their friends around we spend some time together. Just you and me."

"I'd like that," Kiara said with a smile. With that Simba gave his daughter a nuzzle and with that Kiara went to show her brothers and their friends around.

TLKTLKTLK

Later in the day after showing Kali, Kopa, Cala, Hera, Leo and Jasiri the areas where she'd played as a cub Kiara decided to take the cubs home. Hera and Cala knew they had to do something fast so not to disappoint their mother. So Hera suggested they go to the river, even though she knew that if Simba knew about this he would freak out because Kali and Kopa didn't know how to swim. But first she had to get rid of Jasiri and Leo so to set up her master plan. As they were walking Hera and Cala were watching the cubs wrestling and playing tag trying to see who was the strongest. As they approached the area near the river Cala thought of a way to get rid of of the brother and sister "Hey Jasiri would you and Leo come here for a minute" Cala said casually.

"What Cala?" the rusty-brown cub said with slight annoyance.

"I just remembered something," Cala said thinking quickly.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Your Mom told me to remind you that she wanted you back early," Cala said. "Like right about now. Remember Hera?" Cala looked at her twin, who gave a slight nod.

"Oh yeah I do remember that," Hera said. "It sounded really important." The light tan cub made sure she sounded convincing so Jasiri and Leo would buy her lie.

"Now?" Jasiri asked. "But we're having fun."

"Well just don't blame me when your Mom gets all mad at you for not coming home," Hera said turning and walking towards Kali, Kopa and Kiara

"We'd better go 'Siri," Leo said with a sigh. "Why risk it."

"I guess you're right," Jasiri said, sounding disappointed. With that the rusty brown cub and her light brown brother left feeling really confused.

"Good now that they're gone our plan can go forward," Hera whispered, to Cala with a grin.

"Yeah," Cala whispered with a grin. "We just have to figure out a way to distract Kiara."

"Leave it to me," Hera whispered. "Kiara!" she shrieked doing her best to sound convincing.

"What's wrong?" Kiara cried looking alarmed.

"I think a saw a hyena!" Hera cried her green eyes wide with fake fear.

"Where?" Kiara asked her amber eyes searching the area.

"Over there," Hera pointed. "By the bushes." Kiara went over by the bushes to search for the non existent hyena. This gave Hera the chance she'd been waiting for. With a grin Hera and Cala approached Kali and Kopa.

"Hey where'd Kiara go?" the golden Prince asked, surprised his sister was gone.

"Beats me," Hera said with a shrug. "But come on lets go to the river."

"I don't know Hera," Kopa began

"Oh come on it'll be fine," Cala said trying not to sound pushy. "Besides this gives us some time just the four of us. No grown ups."

"Yeah Come on I want to show you guys something," Hera said walking towards the river. When Kali stopped suddenly distracted by another butterfly Hera said with annoyance,"Kali you coming or what?'

"Yeah I coming," Kali replied catching up with his friends.

"What are you going to show us?" Kopa asked his amber eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'm going to show you where then other cubs and I used to play at when it gets really hot." Hera stated heading towards the river which right now was really deep from the recent rains. When Kopa saw that they were heading towards the river he stopped saying with fear in his eyes, "Hera our Mom and Dad said we weren't supposed to go near the river. We can't swim yet remember?"

"Kopa we're not going in the river," Cala said rolling her light green eyes. "I just want to show it to you. Don't you trust me?"

"Sure I do," Kopa replied.

"Yeah," Kali chimed in. "You guys are some of our of best friends."

"Then come on," Hera said walking towards the river with Kali and Kopa right behind her. As they approached the bank Hera spotted a log which she knew was right above the deepest part of the river. "Hey Kali did you and Kopa know that when you stand of that log you can see the hippos swimming around the bottom?" Hera knew this wasn't true but Kali and Kopa didn't know that.

"Really?" Kali asked in amazement.

"Wow cool," Kopa whispered in awe. "I've always wanted to see a hippo up close."

"Then come on," Cala said beginning to walk towards the log along with Hera. "Why don't we go check it out?"

"Are you sure I won't fall in?" Kali asked still a little fearful.

"I promise you won't," Hera said lying through her teeth.

"I don't know about this," Kopa said uneasily.

"I promise you nothing bad will happen," Cala lied.

"Ok," the Princes said running up to the log and across it their friends right behind them.

"This is perfect they're playing right into our hand," Hera whispered to Cala. Then the cubs got to the middle of the log where they stopped and sat.

"Whoa," Kali whispered in awe peering down. "It looks really deep."

"Hey I think I can see a hippo," Hera lied pretending to look down.

"Where?" Kopa asked. "I don't see it."

"You have to look closer." Cala said still pretending to be looking at the non existent hippo in the water. Kali and Kopa leaned further over the log. "That's it keep looking," Hera said standing up and going behind Kali while Cala went behinds Kopa. Then with an evil smile on their faces Hera and Cala lifted up their paws and prepared to push the unaware Princes into the water. Just then a voice cried out, "Kali! Kopa! What in the world do you two think you're doing?!" Hera and Cala looked up and saw Kiara heading towards them, an unhappy look on her face.

"Darn it!" Hera thought. "We weren't fast enough."

"Hey Kiara," Kali said with a smile. "We were just.."

"You were just leaving that's what you were doing," Kiara said angrily. "Mom and Dad would flip out if they knew you two were that close to the water. Kings Above Kali you and Kopa can't even swim yet!"

"But Kiara.." Kopa began.

"But nothing," Kiara snapped. "Let's go!." With that Kiara picked up her brothers and began to carry them away. Hera and Cala panicked trying to think of something. Then an even better idea came into Hera's head. Giving Cala a knowing look Hera crept up and swiped Kiara's hind leg causing the Princess to jerk in surprise. Upon doing this Kiara also let go of Kali and Kopa causing them to go sailing into the water.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. Wrongful Accusations

**A/N WTF123: well since Cala and Hera are Scar's grandchildren they are bound to be like him.. Especially since their parents are putting evil ideas into their heads. Also I think you may have gotten confused. Tama isn't the evil one. Asha is. Tama is Jasiri and Leo's mother and she is one of the good guys. But I do like your ideas and I will try to use them. Thanks for the review.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Yup defiantly not looking good. But it may get better. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cody The Pikachu: yep Hera and her sister are quite the little hellions. Runs in the blood. But as for rather Kiara gets the blame you will just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**OUATLoverTLKFan: yeah Hera and Cala are very hate able characters. But then again they are just cubs and are only doing what their parents are telling them to do. But yeah Kiara not trying to kill her brothers is what makes this story so different from the original story. And like I said before you'll just have to wait and see if Simba blames Kiara for what happened. Thanks for reviewing.**

**thingsareweird: glad you like the little twists I put in there. Be prepared for more surprises. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: yeah like I said before Kiara being nice in this one is the purpose of this story. But as for my opinion of Kiara it has changed a little. I still find her rather annoying and a little bratty (please don't kill me WTF123) but when I wrote my original story I wasn't originally going to have Kiara go so far off the deep end. I was planning on her feeling guilty about what she had tried to do and feel sorry about it and beg for forgiveness. But there were a lot of people that told me that would be a cop out to do so and me being the new writer that I was I bowed to the pressure. I've always regretted that. And to this day I still get negative reviews about killing Kiara and those far out number the anti Kiara ones I got. Hence why I rewrote this story. Anyways enough rambling lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 9 Wrongful Accusations**

Kiara dropped her brothers into the water causing them to let out a yelp of surprise. As they hit the water the two princes splashed around shouting, "Hey Help! Kiara help us! Kiara!" As Hera and Cala watched all this they noticed that Kiara had hit her head and was knocked out cold. "Perfect," Cala thought with a smile. "I couldn't have planned this any better myself." But Kali and Kopa were unaware their sister couldn't help them as they continued to call for help. As Hera and Cala watched the Princes struggle they had a grins on their faces. "That's right struggle you little fur balls," Hera grumbled with satisfaction

"No one is going to hear your pitiful cries," Cala cackled. "Then we can easily pin this on Kiara." Just as Kali and Kopa went down again the sisters heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey what's going on her?. We heard a shout." the twins turned their heads and saw Kovu and Simba running towards her both of them looking at Kiara and Hera with concern. "Darn it what are they doing here?" Hera hissed, panic setting in. "We'd better do something before they realize what's going on." Seeing that Kiara had regained consciousness Cala put on a frantic face and went running towards the two lions and cried with fake concern, "Oh King Simba Prince Kovu help! Kali and Kopa fell into the water. You have to help them!"

"What!" Simba cried his amber eyes wide with fear. "Don't worry boys I'm coming!" With that the King jumped into the water to save his sons who had gone down for the count.

"Kiara," Kovu said as he approached his mate. "If you saw Kali and Kopa fall into the water why didn't you jump in to save them?"

"Kovu I didn't see it," Kiara protested rubbing her head. "I fell and hit my head. Honestly do you really think I would let my little brothers drown?

"No of course not," the brown lion said. "But I could have sworn that..." Suddenly he was cut off by Simba's cries for his help. Then the dark maned lion ran over to where Simba was swimming to shore with Kali and Kopa in his mouth. "Take them Kovu," the King instructed handing Kali and Kopa, who were unconscious to Kovu who gently placed him on the ground. Gently patting the golden prince and his creamy coated brother on their backs Kovu said," Come on little Buddy cough it up. Come on." Just then Kali and Kopa began to cough loudly spitting up water and gasping for air causing Kiara, Kovu and Simba to sigh with relief.

"Kali thank goodness you and your brother are alive!" Simba exclaimed nuzzling his sons who were still not fully awake. "

"Oh my sweet little brothers I was so worried," Kiara exclaimed bending down to nuzzle her brothers. But before she could Simba stepped in saying, "Come on we're going to take you home and have Rafiki look at you." With that Simba gently lifted his sons in his mouth and walked home with Kovu, Kiara, Cala and Hera right behind him, the latter two scowling to themselves because their plan had failed.

TLKTLKTLK

Back at Priderock Simba was pacing back and forth waiting for Rafiki to finish examining Kali and Kopa, Nala right by his side trying to remain calm. "I don't understand Simba how could this have happened?" the Queen said on the verge of tears. "Kiara was supposed to be watching them. What was she thinking taking them to the river? She knows Kali and Kopa can't swim."

"I know it doesn't make any sense to me either," the King said shaking his head. "And what's worse is..." Simba stopped suddenly not sure if he should continue or not.

"What is it Simba?" Nala asked looking at her mate. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I know that Nala," Simba said. "It just that.."

"That what?" Nala asked. "Simba for goodness sake tell me. I can handle it trust me."

"All right but you're not going to like it," Simba said with a sigh. "Its just that when Kovu and I ran up to her Kovu to me he could have sworn that Kiara was actually watching her brothers drown."

"Simba!" Nala cried outraged. "Kiara wouldn't do that. She wouldn't intentionally let her own brothers drown."

"Nala you weren't there," Simba insisted. "She was just..." Simba began but stopped when Kovu and Kiara joined them followed by Hera, Cala and Asha.

"How's Kali and Kopa doing?" Asha asked with fake concern.

"Yes they're going to be ok right?" Kiara asked, concerned for her baby brothers.

"Rafiki's still examining them," Simba said narrowing his amber eyes at his daughter. He was about to question his daughter about the incident when Rafiki came out of the cave. "How are my boys?" Simba asked running over to the old monkey, Nala right beside him.

"De Princes will be just fine," the mandrill declared getting collective sighs of relief from all but Hera, Cala and Asha, who cursed to herself. "Dey just needs to take it easy for a few days. You may see dem now if you wish."

"Thank you so much Rafiki," Simba and Nala said together as they went in to see their sons.

"And now since there is noting else I shall be on my way," the old monkey said and with that he took his leave.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala walked into the cave a ran over to where Kali and Kopa were laying. "Oh my darlings," Nala cried nuzzling her sons' still wet fur. "I thought I lost you both."

"Mom?" Kali asked weakly opening his eyes.

"Dad?" Kopa said at the same time.

"Yeah my boys I'm here," Simba said licking his sons' heads. "Don't worry boys your safe now."

"Sweeties what were you thinking going near that river," Nala asked ignoring the look her mate gave her that said 'not now'. "You know you can't swim."

"I know Mom but Hera and Cala insisted we go there," Kopa said now in tears.

"There now it's ok son," Simba said soothingly.

"How did you fall in anyways?" Nala asked her sons getting another look of annoyance from her mate, which she once again ignored. Silence. "Boys did you hear me?"

"Yeah we heard you Mom," Kali said softly.

"Well then?" Nala asked.

"You won't like it," Kopa replied.

"Kopa you need to tell us son," Simba urged his son. "No matter how much you think we won't like it."

"Kiara came along and said we had to leave. Then she..." Kali trailed off not sure how to tell his parents what he was thinking.

"Then what honey?" Nala asked gently.

"Then she picked us up and was walking and.." Kali said taking a breath. "And then she.."

"She threw us into the water," Kopa finished when Kali was unable to.

"Kiara threw you into the water?" Nala asked in disbelief. "Honey are you sure about this?"

"Yes Mom," Kopa replied softly. "I'm sure."

"Boys are you sure she didn't trip?" Simba asked. "That would make more sense."

"She didn't trip Dad," Kopa insisted. "She threw us I know she did .

"Yeah," Kali said. "And when we called for her help she wouldn't help us. In fact I think she was watching us drown."

After hearing this Simba let a groan out and closed his eyes this was exactly what he feared had happened, "Boys," he began slowly trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Are you sure about all this?"

"We wouldn't say anything if we weren't sure Dad," Kopa replied softly.

"Ok son your mother and I will handle this. You and your brother just rest now," Simba said. After making sure that Kali and Kopa were asleep again he turned to his mate and said, "I think we need to have a talk with our daughter."

"I agree," Nala said nodding and with that they went off to find their daughter.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9. What will Happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. But feel free to review please.**


	10. Conflicting Thoughts

**A/N: thingsareweird: you shouldn't hate Kali and Kopa. Or Simba for that matter. Simba told Nala that Kovu told him he thought Kiara was watching the boys drown not that he thought so. And Kovu and Simba didn't know Kiara was knocked out so to Kovu it could have looked that way. As for Kali and Kopa keep in mind that they are only three month old cubs which in human years is about 4 or 5 years old. A four year old wouldn't think about that. And to them it did feel like Kiara threw them because they had no idea Hera clawed Kiara's leg causing her to throw them into the water or that Kiara was knocked out. They just thought she wasn't helping them when they were drowning and that also made them think Kiara threw them into the water on purpose. But as for Kovu believing Kiara you'll just have to read and find out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cody The Pikachu: yeah poor Kiara is really gonna have it rough. But as for why Kali and Kopa said she threw them into the water in their minds that's what happened. Like I said before they didn't know Hera clawed Kiara's leg causing her to fall and thus throwing them in the process. They also didn't know Kiara had hit her head and was knocked out and in their panicked state they thought she was watching them drown. So from their point of view what they told Simba and Nala was the truth. Anyways hope that answers your questions. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Teddi 8347: sadly in these situations the whole story is seldom heard. People tend not to care what happened before an accident they just care what happened during the accident. This is the case here sad to say. But you're right if Simba and Nala heard the whole story they would figure Hera and Cala out. But sadly that won't be the case. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**pirate 22: Kiara isn't aware that Hera and Cala are behind Kali and Kopa's accident so she can't really tell her parents they did it. But Simba and Nala won't figure Cala and Hera out just yet. Thanks for reviewing.**

**WTF123: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. But to answer your question when Hera swiped Kiara's leg this caused Kiara to fall and when she did not only did she throw Kali and Kopa into the water but she also hit her head on the ground which knocked her out. But yeah poor Kiara is in for a rough time sadly. Thanks for reviewing.**

**OUATLoverTLKFan: like I said before Kali and Kopa said Kiara threw them into the water because they really think she did. But yeah misunderstandings are the cause of a lot of problems in families sad to say. Anyways thank for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: I'm glad you like what I've done so far. Yeah poor Kiara she really is getting the shit end of the stick. But as for how Simba, Nala and Kovu will react that will come in this chapter. But I'm confused a little. Do you want Kiara to go crazy? Cause I kind of got that impression from the last sentence in your review. Anyways thanks for the review.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: yeah the whole situation is quite the hot mess so to speak. But as for rather it'll get better you'll just have to wait and see my friend. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 10 Conflicting thoughts**

While Simba and Nala were checking on their sons Kovu decided to take this opportunity to have a little talk with his mate. "Kiara can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Kovu," the Princess replied walking over to him. "What's up?"

"Kiara," Kovu began going back to the question he had asked her at the river. "When Kali and Kopa fell into the water why didn't you jump in after them?"

"Kovu I told you already I was unconscious," Kiara said with annoyance. "Why are you giving me the 3rd degree on this?"

"Because," Kovu said slowly, "I saw you up there. You were very much conscious. And you were just watching your little brothers drown. I know you were."

"Kovu that's redeclious," Kiara declared defensive. "Why on Earth would you say such a hurtful thing to me?"

"I know what I saw," Kovu stated bluntly.

"You saw wrong," Kiara said defensively. "Besides why would I do such a thing."

"Maybe because you're jealous," Kovu said. "Your Dad has been spending an awful lot of time with Kali and Kopa lately and none with you. Maybe you resent them for that."

"No!" Kiara cried shocked that her mate would say such a thing to her. "I would never hurt my brothers! I.." She stopped as her parents emerged from the cave."Mom, Daddy how's Kali and Kopa?" Kiara asked generally concerned.

"Sleeping peacefully," Nala said not looking at her daughter.

"That's good," Kiara answered with a sigh.

"Yes it is. But they told us something interesting before they went to sleep," Simba said deciding to get right to the matter at hand. "Kiara we need to talk."

"What about?" Kaira asked.

"Your brothers told us that you thew them into the water is that true?'" Simba asked getting right to the point.

"They told you that?" Kiara asked shocked that her brothers would think that.

"Yes they did and we want to know if it's true?" Nala asked her blue eyes burning right into her daughter's amber ones.

"Mom, Dad how could you think I could do something like that. I love my brothers I would never hurt them," Kiara said looking from one parent to the other.

"Then it's not true?" Nala asked still staring at her daughter trying to read her face.

"Of course it's not true. You believe me don't you?" Kiara asked being on the verge of tears.

"Of course we..." Nala began.

"Wait!" Cala cried out suddenly causing everyone to look at her. The four month old cub swallowed then looked at Asha, who nodded her head. "I have something to say," Cala declared boldly.

"What is it Cala?" Simba asked looking at the golden brown cub.

"Me and Hera were there when Kali and Kopa went into the water," Cala reminded the group. "And I feel I have to tell the truth here."

"And what truth is that?" Simba asked.

"I saw Kiara throw Kali into the water," Cala lied. This earned mummers and gasps from the crowd.

"No!" Kiara shouted. "She's lying! Hera you were there too! Please tell them the truth!"

"I'm sorry Kiara," Hera said acting like she was afraid of the Princess. "But I have to back my sister up here. You threw Kali and Kopa into the water. I saw you do it too. Then you didn't even help them when they cried for help. I only wish I knew how to swim otherwise I would have helped him." Hera forced herself to produce tears and she and Cala snuggled into Asha's front leg while their mother "comforted" them.

"I knew something wasn't right," Kovu said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Kovu it isn't true!" Kiara cried out. The she looked at her parents her amber eyes pleading. "Mom Daddy you don't believe them do you?

"Why would Cala and Hera make up such a thing?" Nala asked.

"They wouldn't," Simba said sadly. "I think the girls are telling the truth."

"Daddy!" Kiara exclaimed, shocked that her father didn't believe her.

"Oh Simba it just can't be true," Nala said shaking her head.

"Nala, Kali and Kopa wouldn't lie and they said that Kiara threw them. Why would they say that if it wasn't true?" Simba asked. "And why would Cala and Hera lie too?" Nala opened her mouth to respond but no words came out.

"Yes why Kiara?" Kovu asked looking at his mate his green eyes burning into her amber ones. "Are you really that jealous?"

"Because she.." Kiara began. "Well for one thing they could have been..." She couldn't think of a reason fast enough. Then all of a sudden Kiara blurted out without even thinking, "Ok its true I was jealous of Kali and Kopa and how much time they and Daddy were spending together. But I would never hurt them. I love them." Please you have to believe me!"

"So you never thought about hurting them?" Simba asked.

"Well.." Kiara began. "There were sometimes I thought about how nice it would be not to have them around. But.."

"But it was your idea to go to the river wasn't it?" Simba asked. "Even though you knew Kali and Kopa didn't know how to swim."

"Well yes," Kiara admitted. "But.."

"Enough!" Simba shouted. "I've heard enough! I know what I must do."

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba was about to make his decision the whole pride had apparently heard and now were staring at their Princess with looks of both hatred and surprise on their faces. Both Nala and Kovu were too shocked to speak. This was not the Kiara they knew and loved. The Kiara they knew was a kind, caring lioness who would never hurt a fly. How can she be this same lioness that had attempted to murder her own brothers? It was Simba however who found his voice first and he said with a low growl, "Kiara how could you do something like that?" The King was furious and getting angrier by the minute. Simba continued shouting at his daughter, "They're just cubs! How could you try to hurt your little brothers like that?" As he said this last part the King found himself without even thinking, baring his teeth and growling at his daughter along with the rest of his pride all of whom were glaring furiously at the Princess who was looking at them with disdain.

"Daddy I would never," Kiara began.

"Enough!" Simba exclaimed furious with the whole situation. "Enough of your lies Kiara!"

"Daddy I'm not lying!" Kiara protested.

"Kiara you could just make things easier on yourself and just admit what you did," Kovu said.

"Please Kiara," Nala pleaded. "Just come clean. If you do then maybe we can to some forgiving and healing.

"But I'm not sorry!" Kiara shouted.

"So you admit it then?" Simba asked, shocked at what he just heard.

"Sounds like a confession to me," Vitani said.

"That's not.." Kiara began. But then she shut her mouth realizing that no matter what she said it would be taken the wrong way.

"I can't believe this!" Kovu exclaimed. "This is so unlike you Kiara!"

"Why bother reasoning with a crazy lion," one of the lionesses shouted.

"She'll never listen to reason," another said. "Just like Scar and Zira never did."

"Banish her before she finishes what she started," a third called out. This caused all the lioness to shout, "Yeah banish her! She'll strike again! Banish her!" as they were shouting this they began to advance on the Princess with their teeth bared and claws unsheathed, causing her to back away in fear. "How can this be happening?" Kiara thought. "How can they all turn on me?

"Everyone calm down!" Kovu shouted stepping in front of his mate in order to protect her. "This mob scene isn't going to solve anything!"

"Are you defending her Kovu?" Vitani asked her brother shocked.

"Against an angry mob you bet I am! I love her and I'm not going to let her get hurt!" Kovu shouted. "Look I'm not defending what she did by any means but ripping her to shreds isn't going to help matters. Kiara needs our help not our threats," Kovu said, pleadingly. Then he turned to his in laws saying, "Simba, Nala help me out here after all she's your daughter you agree with me don't you?"

"Why would they agree?" Tama shouted angrily. "She nearly killed their sons. I just that the Kings above the my little ones got out of there before that psycho could hurt them too."

"Yes I agree," Asha chimed in. "I'm surprised Hera and Cala weren't hurt. After all they were witnesses. I'm just thankful they weren't." This caused another uproar to break out amongst the lionesses who began to shout," Banish her!" again and again causing Asha to smile to herself. This was going even better than she could have hoped for. The Pride was turning on Kiara just like Bosi said they would. Kiara backed up as her Pride went in out for blood.

**A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. Finding A Solution

**A/N Teddi 8347: I understand you wanting to wait until this is finished to read it all. it's cool. Don't worry Kiara won't be hurting anyone just yet. Or maybe not at all whose to say lol. But yeah Leo and Jasiri wouldn't have much to contribute other than they were told by Cala and Hera they were needed at home when they weren't. They couldn't really say what happened at the river because they weren't there. And no animals were witnesses either sadly. So poor Kiara won't have anyone to clear her name. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**Cody The Pikachu: things are definitely not looking good sadly. But don't worry you'll see others stickup for Kiara in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Mystery Guy: Kiara may or may not be able to get her family and friends to believe her. You will just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.**

**thingsareweird: I'm so glad you're loving my story. That makes me happy. Asha, Hera and Cala are pretty horrible I'll agree with you on that. But the Pride kind of had the mob mentality when they turned on poor Kiara. Nala was to shocked to speak let alone defend her daughter. But don't worry that'll soon change. As for rather Kiara will turn on her parents you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: I feel sorry for Kiara too. She really is getting the worst of things. And yeah Cala and Hera are evil little brats. But what can you expect from Scar's granddaughters? Thanks for reviewing.**

**OUATLoverTLKFan: yeah like I said before I really do feel sorry for Kiara. And in TLK 2 I felt so horrible for poor Kovu when Simba banished him. I almost cried. But don't worry all is not lost for Kiara. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. I'm also glad that you don't want Kiara to go crazy cause I don't either. But yeah life would be so much easier if everyone had equal rights like we do in the USA. But sadly that isn't the case. Anyways thanks for the review.**

**Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 11 Finding A Solution**

As the Pride advanced on the terrified Princess Nala looked over at Simba with wide eyes saying in a fearful voice, "Simba you have to do something. You can't let this happen to our daughter."

"You're right Nala," Simba said. Then turning to his pride the King let out a mighty roar, "That's enough!" This silenced the mob who looked over at their King in surprise. Then Simba continued in a normal voice, "Lets not forget that Kiara is my daughter after all and I love her as much as I love my sons therefore I will protect her just like I would Kali and Kopa." Seeing the lionesses look around at each other in surprise, the golden lion went on, "Now with that in mind along with the fact that I'm not excusing her behavior by any means I would just like to say I agree with Kovu. Kiara needs help and we're the ones that need to give it to her. I will not allow my daughter to become to next Zira or Scar and I expect all of you to help her get back to her normal, sweet caring self. And if I hear of anyone doing otherwise there will be a price to pay understood?" This got a scattered reply of, "Yes, Your Highness. We're sorry."

"Good," Simba said sternly. "Now be on your way." With that the angry mob broke apart and went their separate ways. Once they were gone Simba turned to his daughter, who was looking at her father shocked that he was defending her in this way and said, "Kiara I hope you take what happened today to heart and I really hope that you attitude changes towards your brothers. But until that time comes I don't want you anywhere near them. You are to stay outside the cave until I can believe that you've changed understood?"

"But Daddy you have to listen to me," Kiara pleaded shaken about her family and pride turning on her.

"Kiara I really don't want to hear it," Simba said roughly. Kiara opened her mouth to protest but Simba quickly silenced her saying, "Unless what you're about to say is an apology then save it." With that her parents turned and went back into the cave to check on Kali. This left the Princess alone with her mate. Kaira turned to Kovu and said softly, "Oh Kovu what am I going to do? Mom and Dad hate me."

"Well Kiara you brought this upon yourself," Kovu said curtly. "So don't expect me to feel sorry for you."

"Kovu please," Kiara pleaded tears in her amber eyes. "Please don't turn on me too. I really didn't do anything. Please believe me."

"Save it Kiara," Kovu said sharply. "I've had enough lies to last a lifetime." Then he added in the same tone, "Oh and by the way don't think for one second that just because I defended you that I agree with your choices. To be perfectly honest with you Kiara I am shocked that you would even think about doing something this twisted."

"Kovu I didn't," Kiara began.

"I never figured you to be the violent type," Kovu declared, ignoring Kiara. "I thought your parents raised you better than that. Nothing is worth murdering two innocent cubs. Especially something so petty as jealousy. Just think about that the next time you get one of your bright ideas. Because I promise you this Kiara if you try something like this again I will leave you. I already had to deal with one Zira in my life and I will not deal with another one. Now if you'll excuse me right now I don't really feel like looking at you right now." With that the dark maned lion turned and walked away from his mate back into the cave with the others.

"Great now even Kovu hates me," Kiara thought glumly. "How did things get so messed up? How could my own family just assume the worst about me?" Just then Cala, Hera and Asha passed by and Asha approached Kiara. "What do you want?" Kiara hissed glaring at the tan lioness.

"Just to talk Kiara," Asha said casually.

"The only thing we have to talk about is how your daughters lied and turned my family and pride against me!" Kiara growled glaring at Asha.

"Oh Kiara that was merely a test," Asha said waving her paw. "Honestly I didn't think Simba and Nala would be so quick to believe it. After all your their daughter. But I guess that doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked narrowing her eyes at the tan lioness.

"I mean that Simba has his sons now," Asha pointed out. "And he's always wanted a son. Why should you, a girl child, even matter?"

"But he changed the law so I'd still be Queen," Kiara pointed out.

"He probably only did that to please Nala," Asha said with a shrug. "But believe what you want Kiara. I'm just saying that your father has been spending all his time with Kali and Kopa and none with you. Sounds to me like he's training them to be King. And if you were out of the way there'd be no other heir but Kali and Kopa. And as twins they would rule together so its a win win for everyone. Everyone but you that is. But then again what do I know?" With that Asha walked away from the Princess, who had a very confused look on her face. Asha smiled to herself knowing she had put seeds of doubt into Kiara's mind. "This is going perfectly," she thought. "It's only a matter of time before Kiara turns on Simba completely." With that the tan lioness walked away eager to tell Bosi what had happened.

TLKTLKTLK

For the next month Kiara was shunned by the whole pride who refused to talk to her and had officially kicked her out of the hunting party and named Vitani the new leader. What was even worse was that her parents and Kovu refused to speak to her. She could believe that her parents would do this and it really bothered her that her mate, who she loved more than anything in the world refused to even look at her. Kiara was walking towards the watering hole when Tama and another lioness were walking the other way. As the two lionesses passed Kiara they purposely bumped into her knocking her into a near by rock, "Watch it killer," Tama said with a smirk. "The next time could be by a cliff." With that threat Tama and her friend left glaring at Kiara as they left.

"This is getting so old," Kiara thought rolling her amber eyes. "And what's worse is that Daddy is doing hardly anything to defend me. He tells them to stop but they don't listen to him. And Kovu's not much help either. I've got to find some way to convince them I'm innocent." Just then Kiara saw Kovu and Vitani walking towards the Pride Rock so she ran up to them saying, "Hey Kovu can we talk?"

"I don't think my brother wants to talk to a would be killer," Vitani said tartly glaring at Kiara

"Why don't you mind your own business Vitani," Kiara said growling slightly.

"My brother is my business you little.." Vitani growled baring her teeth at the Princess who also was baring her teeth at the tan lioness.

"She's not worth it 'Tani," Kovu said to his sister, who stopped growling and said, "You're so right bro." With a final glare at Kiara the tan lioness walked towards Pride rock with her brother right behind her. As he walked away the dark maned lion turned his head and said sharply. "I'll find you when and if I feel like talking to you again. Until then I'll thank you to leave me alone. Good day to you Princess." With that Kovu turned and walked away from his mate, who ran away sobbing.

TLKTLKTLK

When Kiara was in her corner of the cave sobbing she heard Kali and Jasiri come running up the path. So she remained hidden in the darkness listening to the cubs play. Apparently the cubs had gotten board and decided to go hunting. They were doing this a few minutes, when the rusty-brown cub stopped suddenly and said to the golden prince, "Hey Kali can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did 'Siri," Kali replied trying to pounce on a jackrabbit. "Rah!" he cried jumping at the rabbit, who escape easily. "Darn it!"

"Kali I'm serious!" Jasiri cried stepping on his tail.

"Ok ok sheesh I'm listening let go of my tail," Kali cried. When Jasiri released him the four month old Prince turned and face his friend. "What is it?"

"I was going to ask you about your sister," Jasiri said impatiently rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

"What about her," Kali said, not really wanting to talk about the sister that he thought had nearly killed him and his brother.

"What made her go crazy?" Jasiri asked.

"Who told you she went crazy?" Kali asked.

"My mom," Jasiri replied.

"Oh that makes sense," Kali said

"Well I'm waiting for the answer," Jasiri said impatiently.

"We made her go crazy," Kopa said coming onto the scene along with Leo.

"How'd you do that?" Jasiri asked confused.

"Because we're the sons my dad always wanted," Kali said. "My dad spends all his time with us.

"Yeah," Kopa said softly. "That's what made our sister crazy. Kiara's jealous and my dad says that jealousy can make you crazy. That's what happened to his uncle Scar and to Kovu's mom Zira."

"Oh that's really a dumb reason to try to kill someone," Leo said.

"I know," Kopa replied. "Look I really don't wanna talk about this anymore. Ok?"

"Ok," Leo said. "Hey let's go find Hera and Cala and play." With that the four cubs left to find their friends.

"I've got to find a way to make things right," Kiara said to herself. "Not just for my sake but my little brothers' sakes. I hate that they thinks I'm some crazed lioness that's out to get them. I've got to convince them otherwise." With that Kiara began to walk thinking about what she could do to make things right with her baby brothers.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	12. A New Plan of Attack

**A/N thingsareweird: Kiara will try to patch things up with her brothers in this chapter. But rather or not she is successful will be determined later. Thanks for reviewing.**

**WTF123: wow there's so much to say. Ok here goes. Kovu's reaction was a mixed one of shock and anger. He was shocked that Kiara would try to kill her own brothers and angry because he felt she was continuing to lie and try to manipulate him. And given his past with Zira to him Kiara was acting just like Zira did and he was having none of that. The same could be said for Vitani because she had the same experience that Kovu did plus Vitani was always a little rough around the edges. And no one knows Kiara is innocent so in their eyes she's already gone down the path of Zira and Scar. As for Kiara not getting help from Simba and Nala that will be answered in this chapter. But you are right when the truth is revealed the Pridelanders are going to be very sorry for what they've done. But I could go on longer but then it would be an entire chapter lol. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: I've said it before and I'll say it again poor Kiara. But if she ran away that wouldn't solve anything. In fact that would only make things worse because then everyone will think she's guilty and have it cemented in their minds and that would be awful. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Unknown Guest: No one knows Hera scratched Kiara's leg so they wouldn't think to look for a mark. This includes Kiara herself unfortunately. But yeah people don't want to hear it when they think someone is saying nothing but lies. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**Cody The Pikachu: no need to apologize my friend Asha,Hera, and Cala are evil pure and simple. And poor Kiara is their innocent victim. Well her and Kali and Kopa that is. Thanks for reviewing.**

**OUATLoverTLKFan: thank you for saying my story is good. It means a lot to me. But you are exactly right Kali, Kopa, Cala, and Hera all say Kiara did it and that was good enough for everyone so they don't need anymore evidence. And sadly this isn't America where everyone gets that "Innocent until proven guilty" right. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it. It seams everyone is felling sorry for Kiara myself included. But don't worry things may or may not work out for her lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 12 A New Plan of Attack**

The next morning Kali and Kopa awoke with the sun. Getting up to stretch the golden Prince and his creamy coated twin decided to go down to the watering hole with their Dad to discuss an idea Kopa had come up with. After Simba agreed the pair headed out.

"Dad," Kali said when they got there deciding to get right to the point. "Kopa and I want to make things right with Kiara."

"Boys we discussed this. Kiara..." Simba began.

"Tried to kill us," Kali interrupted quickly. "She hates us, Dad and all because we spend so much time together.

"Yeah," Kopa chimed in. "We don't want her to hate us so we want you to spend time with her and not with us so she'll love us again." As the four month old Prince was speaking his voice started to crack and tears started to form in his amber eyes.

"Boys I'm sure that your sister loves you she just can't see that right now," Simba said softly running a paw over his son's creamy fur and pulling Kali close.

"Do you hate Kiara?'" Kopa asked.

"No son of course not," Simba replied. "I love your sister no matter what she's done.

"Really?" Kali said sniffing. "Do you regret changing the law?" Right at this moment Kiara came to the watering hole and when she saw her father and brothers talking she quickly hid in order to hear what the King and Princes were talking about.

"After the stunt she pulled Kiara really doesn't deserve to be Queen," Simba said roughly. "So I kind of do regret changing it."

"Way to defend me Dad," Kiara thought with anger. "I can't stand listening to this." With that Kiara began to walk away but then she heard her brother say:

"I just want everyone to be happy and love each other again," Kali said his voice low.

"Listen to me son," the golden King said putting his paw around his son. "Your mother and I still love your sister and we always will ok?" Kali and Kopa nodded so Simba went on, "We're just angry right now but your sister brought this upon herself. She refuses to get the help she needs. I've tried to make her go see Rafiki bu Kiara insists she doesn't need to because she hasn't done anything wrong. I even had Rafiki come to her but she refuses to talk to him As far as I'm concerned she's beyond help at this point. But don't worry boys everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"I believe you Dad," Kali said knowing that when his father made a promise he kept it.

"Me too," Kopa said with a smile. "I feel a little better now."

"Good," Simba said smiling at his sons and giving them a quick nuzzle. "Come on we'd better get back. The hunting party'll be back soon with our breakfast." With that the father and sons left heading back to Pride Rock. Kiara watched her father and brothers leave and she wanted to call out to them but they were too far away. With a grunt Kiara decided to take a walk and figure out a way to fix things.

TLKTLKTLK

That night as Asha and Bosi were hatching a plan to rid themselves of Kali, Kopa and Kiara once and for all. Bosi was furious that Kali and Kopa had survived the river incident and Kiara was still allowed to be in the Pridelands. But he knew if a second attempt was made on Kali and Kopa's life by Kiara then Simba would have no choice but to banish her. The question was how to do it? Then it dawned on the grey lion how to do it. Instead of using Hera and Cala to do the deed he would use Asha. Asha looked a lot like Kiara and if she did it at night then anyone who was passing by would think Kiara did it. So Bosi discussed it with his mate and she agreed that they would do it the next day. And once Kiara was on their side and helped them be rid of Simba they would dispose of her as well. Then they would take their place and the rightful King and Queen of Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kiara woke up early and decided that she was going to talk with Kali and Kopa to make things right with them. After eating her breakfast Kiara went out in search of her brothers. As it happened Kiara ran into her brothers as they were getting ready to go play with Jasiri, Leo, Cala and Hera. "Kali Kopa can I talk to you for a minute," Kiara asked approaching her brothers.

As soon as the golden prince and his creamy coated twin saw their sister coming towards them a feeling a fear came over them and they backed away from her and Kali said in a low voice, "You better not try anything here Kiara."

"Yeah," Kopa said trying to hide the fact that he was scared. "Mom and Dad are right inside."

"Boys I'm not going to try anything," Kiara said. "In fact I want to apologize to you guys."

"Really?" Kali asked not sure rather to believe her or not.

"Yes," Kiara replied with a smile. "I don't blame you guys for being afraid of me after everything everyone says I've done to you and I'm so sorry Kali that you and Kopa feel that way. But you've got to believe me when I say I would never hurt you guys. I admit I was jealous of you but I'm ashamed of that now. I hope you forgive me for having those thoughts." Kiara said hoping that Kali and Kopa would believe her. After a few minutes of silence the Princess said, "I understand why you don't believe me guys. After all some people are good liars." Kiara looked at Hera and Cala when she said this part. "But please know that I love you and would never want you dead." With that the golden lioness turned and started to walk away. Kopa and Kali exchanged looks and they nodded.

"Kiara wait!" Kali called running up to his big sister along with Kopa.

"Don't go," Kopa chimed in. "We believe you."

The Princess turned to her brothers with a saddened expression face and said, "Kali you and Kopa don't have to say that."

"I know," Kali said. "We want to."

"For sure," Kopa put in. "And we mean it too."

"Oh guys that means so much to me," Kiara said thrilled that they believed her. Then she said, "Hey how about we spend the day together. Just the three of us. That way I can make it up to you."

"I don't know Kiara," Kopa said uneasily.

"Oh come on Kop' give me another chance," Kiara pleaded. "I promise it'll be fun." Kopa looked at Kali, who was eyeing Kiara deciding on rather to do it or not.

"I can't believe you're buying this," Hera objected not wanting to blow the whole plan.

"Yeah," Cala chimed in. "How do we know she won't try again?"

"I believe her," Kali said willing to give his sister the benefit of the doubt. "And I'm willing to give her another chance."

"Yeah another chance to kill you guys," Leo exclaimed.

"Leo is right," Jasiri chimed in. "Jeeze Kal' I didn't think you and Kopa were that stupid."

"She's my sister and I think I can trust what she said," Kopa said his voice rising. "And if you guys think we're so stupid then maybe we shouldn't play together today!"

"Fine with me!" Jasiri shouted.

"Me too!" Hera shouted.

"Yeah," Leo chimed in. "If you wanna go get yourselves killed then go ahead."

"Yeah no skin off our noses," Cala cried out.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Nala asked emerging from the cave.

"Nothing," Kali said as he and Kopa turned and stomped away from Pride Rock leaving his mother to wonder what made her sons so angry.

Kali and Kopa ran up to Kiara,who had began to walk away and Kopa called out, "Hey Kiara wait up."

"Hey there kiddos whatcha doing out here alone?" Kiara asked glad her brothers had approached her.

"We had a fight with our friends," Kali explained.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kiara asked.

"Not really," Kali said gruffly.

"Yeah," Kopa said angrily. "It's not important anyways they're just being buttheads." Then in a more pleasant tone of voice the creamy Prince said to his sister, "Hey you still want to spend time with us today."

"You bet," Kiara said with excitement. "Come on we can start now if you want. We can take a walk if you want to."

"Sure we do" Kali said running to walk beside his sister with Kopa right behind him.

"Come with me then and I'll take you to a really neat place," Kiara said.

"Cool," Kali said his blue eyes wide with excitement. Kopa's amber eyes were shining with excitement as he walked with his brother and sister. As the siblings walked they were unaware that Asha was listening to their conversation. Asha smiled to herself. "This couldn't be going more perfectly," she thought. "Kiara is playing right into my hands. Now alls I have to do is follow them and wait for the perfect chance to strike. And since Kiara is with Kali and Kopa she'll get all the blame once again. Perfect." With that the tan lioness followed the three siblings being careful not to be seen.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Kiara, Kopa, and Kali had reached a secluded area near the Outlands. Kiara was a little wary because hyenas had been spotted recently. "Guys I think we should turn back," Kiara said.

"Aw but why?" Kali asked, disappointed because he had been having such a good time with his brother and sister.

"It's getting dark," Kiara pointed out looking up at the setting sun. "And it's going to take us a little bit to walk back."

"Oh ok," Kopa said softly. "But can I show you my hunting skills first?"

"Sure why not," Kiara said with a shrug. "Hey why don't you show me how to pounce on that lizard right there," she said pointing to a green lizard crawling on a rock.

"Ok," Kopa said getting into his stalking position which caused him to turn his back to his sister. Kali had become distracted by a butterfly and was trying to catch it. While he was turned Asha took the opportunity to hit Kiara in the head with a rock knocking her out cold. Then Asha focused on Kali and when he passed her the tan lioness struck him in the face causing him to fly into a nearby rock, where he layed still. Asha then struck Kali once again in the face drawing more blood. Then Asha remembered Kopa and focused on him again luckily for Asha Kopa didn't seam to notice what had happened to his siblings. "Time for the hunter to become the hunted," Asha thought with a evil grin. She then got into her own hunting position and pounced on the helpless Prince claws unsheathed and teeth bared. This caused Kopa to yelp both in surprise and pain. Then he was thrown forward causing the Prince to hit his head on a rock knocking him out cold. "Time to finish the runt off," Asha thought. With that she walked over to the motionless Prince and prepared to deliver the final blow.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. The Ultimate Betrayal

**A/N Zoe: Don't worry Kali and Kopa will be just fine. Someone will come to their aid. But sadly not before Kiara wakes up. And lets just say Kovu is going to be very pissed off to say the least. Thanks for reviewing.**

**WTF123: let's just say Asha is an evil bitch from Hell lol. And yes Simba is going to be pissed to say the least. Kovu is going to be very pissed and hurt as well. But Kali and Kopa will be just fine don't worry about that. But as for how the Pridelanders will find out Kiara never tried to hurt her brothers to begin with you will have to wait and see. That will be revealed all in good time. But yeah it does seam the whole world is out to get poor Kiara though. But don't worry victory shall be hers in the end. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Don't worry they are very much alive. And yes things are not going to fare well for poor Kiara either. Thanks for the review.**

**Unknown Guest: like I told Zoe I'll keep the idea in mind. Thanks for the review.**

**ThatTexasKid: I just love my cliffies lol. Always have. But yeah Kiara is really going to get it sadly. Thanks for the review.**

**pirate22: don't worry someone will rescue Kali and Kopa. They will be just fine. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Unknown: thank you for saying I'm an amazing writer. That means a lot to me. But sadly no one will be able to see Kiara is innocent just yet. But like I said before the boys will be just fine. Thanks for the review.**

**Cody the Pikachu: yeah the siblings were getting along really well for a minute there. But sadly that won't last. And yes Asha is quite the evil bitch isn't she? But like I said before sadly Kiara won't be proven innocent just yet. Thanks for the review.**

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan: I'm glad you loved it. Yeah a temporary happy family moment. And yes Asha is causing even more trouble for Kiara sadly. Thanks for reviewing.**

**thingsareweird: Kiara may get exiled and she may not. You will just have to wait and see. But sadly she'll wake up before anyone will come to the rescue. Thanks for the review.**

** Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 13 The Ultimate Betrayal**

As Asha stood over Kopa preparing to end his young life she heard a groan and noticed Kiara was waking up. "Crap," she thought with a growl. "I'd better hightail it out of here." With that Asha ran away before Kiara saw her.

"What happened?" Kiara asked rubbing her head. Then she noticed Kali and Kopa and her amber eyes went wide with horror. "Oh Kings above!" she cried. Then she heard a voice call from above, "Oh dear what in the world happened?" Kiara looked up and saw Zazu flying towards her looking down at the fallen Princes his eyes wide, "Oh my I'll get Simba at once."

"Please hurry," Kiara pleaded and with that Zazu gone. After what seamed like an eternity Simba came running up to Kiara and when he saw Kali and Kopa his amber eyes went wide with shock. "What the Hell did you do to my sons?!" Simba growled.

"Daddy I didn't.." Kiara began.

"Never mind," Simba hissed picking up Kali in his mouth and putting him on his back. Then Simba picked up Kopa as well "I have more important things to attend to. With that the golden King ran back to Priderock with Kiara right behind him

TLKTLKTLK

For the second time in less than a month Simba was once again pacing and waiting for answers about his injured boys. Just then Nala came running up to Simba her eyes filled with worry, "Simba I just heard! What happened now?"

"Kali and Kopa were attacked," Simba said voice shaking.

"Again?" Nala exclaimed. "But who..." Then the Queen gasped her blue eyes wide. "You did this didn't you?!" the creamy Queen growled whipping around the face her daughter.

"Mom no!" Kiara cried. "I didn't do it."

"Well if you didn't do it then who did Kiara?" Simba asked. "Zazu said you were the only one near Kali and Kopa. Explain that.

"Daddy I," Kiara began but stopped when Kovu came running up to the King and Queen with his sister right behind him, "Simba, Nala we heard Kali and Kopa were injured again," Kovu said. "What happened?" Then he saw Kiara and growled, "I see now."

"Kovu please," Kiara pleaded.

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance," Vitani growled her teeth bared at Kiara, who backed up a step.

"You're not helping 'Tani!" Kovu snapped.

"Please you have to believe me," Kiara said tearfully. "Someone is setting me up. I don't know who but that has to be it.

"Kiara when are you going to take responsibility for your action?" Kovu growled shaking his head. "If you're being set up then whose doing it? And why?

"I don't know," Kiara sobbed. "But alls I know is I didn't attack Kali or Kopa. Both times I was set up. Please you guys know me. You know this isn't who I am."

"I thought I knew you," Kovu said shaking his head sadly. "But obviously I was wrong."

"Oh Kiara what happened to you?" Nala asked tearfully. "Where did we go wrong with you?"

"Mom please," Kiara said. "I'm innocent. Someone is setting me up."

"Enough!" Kovu roared. "Enough with that story. It's getting really old."

"We need to have a discussion," Simba declared motioning for Nala and Kovu to follow him. Once they were away from Kiara Kovu turned to his in-laws and said, "What'll happen now?"

"I have no choice," Simba replied with regret. "I have to keep my sons safe. I'll have to banish her."

"Oh Simba," Nala said her voice breaking. "I was so hoping it wouldn't come down to that."

"I know Nala I was too," Simba said looking at his mate. "But this cannot go unpunished. I should have done it to begin with but she is my daughter and I wanted to give her another chance. The next time Kali or Kopa could be killed. They could still.." Simba stopped pushing away the negative thought. "Anyways I will not allow that to happen. Kiara is a big girl she made a choice and now she must deal with the aftermath and although it pains my greatly to do this I have to. You guys understand don't you?" Simba said looking from his mate to his son-in-law.

"Yes Simba I understand," Kovu replied sadly. Just the Rafiki appeared and Simba, Nala, and Kovu all looked up at the aging monkey who said to them, "De Princes will be fine. However they will have some pretty nasty scars particularly on der back and face. Des is where de most damage was done. But don't chu worry old Rafiki knows a way to prevent them from being to noticeable. However de Princes must take it easy which means no playing fer at least two weeks."

"Thank you so much Rafiki," Simba said hugging the mandrill. "Once again you saved the day."

"My pleasure my King," the old monkey replied returning the hug. "And now I shall take my leave." With that Rafiki turned and went back to his home.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and Nala entered the cave and saw Kali and Kopa laying in the middle. Nala nuzzled her sons saying, "Oh my darlings thank goodness you're ok."

"We were so scared we lost you," Simba declared also nuzzling his sons.

"We're sorry we worried you guys," the four month old Princes said

"We're just glad you're both going to be ok," Simba declared. Just them Jasiri and Leo came bounding up to the Princes Jasiri said excitedly, "Kali! I'm so glad you're up I was really worried."

"Hey there 'Siri," Kali said with a smile as Jasiri began to jump around her friend.

"No rough stuff Jasiri," Nala said gently.

"Yes ma'am," Jasiri replied.

"Yeah," Leo chimed in. "Glad to see you're not too scraped up Kop'." The light brown four month old gave his creamy coated friend a smile when he said this last part.

"Good to see you too Leo," Kopa said with a smile of his own. Just as he was about to say something else the group heard a commotion behind them. Simba went outside to see what was going on and a few minutes later he came into view followed by Kovu both looking concerned.

"Simba what's wrong?" Nala asked, worried.

"Some of the other lionesses heard what happened" Simba replied. "And there's about to be trouble. I need to handle this Kiara situation right now.

"Kiara's here?" Kali said his eyes wide in fear. Kopa gasped and his amber eyes went wide with fear as well.

"Don't you worry boys I'll handle her," Simba reassured his sons. "Kali you, Kopa, Leo and Jasiri stay here until I say to come out. Ok?"

"Yes Dad," Kali and Kopa said together said.

"Yes King Simba," Jasiri and Leo said. With that Simba, Nala and Kovu exited the cave to do what they thought was necessary.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kiara was waiting for her parents to come out some of the other lionesses started to pick a fight with her. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and just leave?' Tama asked, her voice a growl.

"Look Tama," Kiara said, a little annoyed. "I am still the Princess around here and there's no way I'm going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are," another lioness growled.

"Yeah," Vitani chimed in. "Do you really think Simba's gonna let you stay after what you just did?

"I think not," Asha piped up.

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Kiara cried. "Why won't anyone believe me? I'm being framed!"

"Save the act Princess," Vitani scoffed. "Cause we ain't buyin' it. Just then Simba emerged from the cave with Nala and Kovu right behind him

"Daddy how's Kali and Kopa?" Kiara asked. "Can I see them?"

"You're not going anywhere near my sons," Simba snarled at his daughter.

"Daddy please," Kiara once again tried to plead with her father.

"Kiara just stop!" Simba roared starting the Princess. "I'm going to give you one last chance. Come clean and admit what you did then we can talk about how we can help you."

"But Daddy," Kiara began. "I didn't do anything."

"That act won't work," Simba replied coldly. "If you can't even have the decency to admit what you've done then you are beyond help as far as I'm concerned. I want you gone. Now. You are hereby banished from the Pridelands!"

"Banished! Me? You can't be serious!" Kiara cried, shocked and devastated that her father would do this to her.. "Mom please tell him he can't do this!" the Princess pleaded looking at her mother who had sat beside Simba along with Kovu.

"You heard your father," Nala growled glaring down at her daughter. "Did you really think you can be forgive for trying yet again to kill Kali and Kopa? We were fools to allow you to stay the first time," Nala spoke with acid in her voice. "Now go!"

"Where am I supposed to go?" Kiara asked shocked that her mother would allow her go.

"Frankly Kiara I really don't care. Why don't try the Outlands?" Simba replied icily.

"The Outlands!" Kiara cried outraged. Kiara looked at Kovu who looked at his mate with daggers in his eyes, "Kovu please..."

"I warned you Kiara," he hissed. "I will not deal with another Zira in my life. You'd better go before you get ripped to shreds." Kiara looked around at the angry faces of everyone who stood above her growling with their teeth bared and realized she couldn't talk her way out of this one so she let out a chocked sob and said, "You will all regret this! You'll see just how wrong you all were. Mark my words you'll come crawling to me begging for forgiveness. But I might not give it." With that Kiara let out a sob and ran towards the Outlands completely crushed at what just happened.

**A/N dun dun dun. Cliffy. Don't you just love them? I hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Strange Meetings

**A/N GunLizard: thank you so much for your kind words my friend. They really mean a lot to me. But yeah it really does suck for poor Kiara having everyone she loves turn on her. But don't worry she shall be redeemed in the end. But yeah Simba, Nala, Kovu and the whole pride is going to feel like a horse's ass when the truth comes out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: yes they are pretty horrible but then again they think Kiara has gone completely over to the Dark Side so their anger is slightly justified. BTW I'm loving your new story "Heirs" it's really good. Thanks for reviewing.**

**WTF123: yes Kiara does deserve better than what she's getting. But Kovu doesn't realize Kiara is innocent so he thinks her banishment is justified. Sorry to say Mufasa won't be making an appearance in this story. Simba and the others will learn of Kiara's innocence in a different way. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cody The Pikachu: Kiara will be redeemed all in good time my friend. And I actually never thought about Rafiki being the one to think Kiara is innocent. That thought never crossed my mind. Thanks for reviewing.**

**TF-Moonfire: yes they are idiots. That is true. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan: yeah the Pridelanders are acting like assholes but they're really not because like you said they really think Kiara has turned evil. Thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: I'm glad you're enjoying my story. But no Vitani doesn't get pregnant in this story. Sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: yes the Pridelanders will be begging for forgiveness when the truth comes out. But Kiara may not be so forgiving after everything they've done to her. But Asha will try to team up with Kiara. But the question will be rather Kiara takes her up on it or not. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: it seams no one is thinking very highly of the Pridelanders right now sadly. I mean they don't really know the wrong they are doing to poor Kiara. But yeah I've said it before and I'll say it again: I love living in the USA. Thanks for reviewing.**

**pirate22: don't worry my friend Asha and Bosi will get theirs in the end I promise you that. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 14 Strange Meetings**

Later that night after Kali and Kopa had gone to bed Nala and Simba were sitting outside thinking about their daughter. "Oh Simba where did we go wrong with her?" Nala said leaning her head on her mate's red mane.

"I don't know Nala. Something inside of her just snapped. I just wish things had been different," Simba sighed his voice full of regret. "Why couldn't I have seen how jealous she was? I used to be so close with her. This is so unlike her. Maybe if I was a better father to her then this wouldn't have happened."

"Simba don't blame yourself," Nala said firmly. "This isn't anyone's fault but Kiara's. She brought this whole thing upon herself."

"I know," Simba said with a heavy sigh. "But still..."

"But still nothing," Nala interrupted sharply. Then more softly she said, "I know that we'll miss her at least the old version of Kiara. But at least with her gone now at least Kali and Kopa are safe and maybe we can begin to heal."

"That true," Simba said with a small smile. "I just can't help but wonder if I did the right thing. Kiara just seamed to upset."

"She was just upset she got caught," Nala declared. "But I know what you mean. This whole thing just feels so wrong."

"I know," Simba said with a sigh. "It makes me wonder though. What if Kiara was telling the truth? What if this whole thing is a set up?"

"Oh Simba that's silly," Nala said shaking her head. "Who would do such a thing to us? And why? I mean Zira is gone and her followers are on our side and haven't caused any trouble. Who else could it be?"

"I don't know Nala," Simba said with another sigh. "And you're probably right. Kiara was just trying to cover herself. No one would set her up. It was just wishful thinking on my part."

"I know exactly how you feel," Nala said giving her mate a nuzzle. "But there's little we can do tonight. Come on let's go to bed." With that the King and Queen went inside to sleep both filled with hope for the future that would be bright. Still they couldn't help but think of their lost daughter who could still be out their plotting. All they could hope for was peace. But somehow they doubted that would happen.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kiara awoke with a start, "Where am I?" she thought confused. Then she remembered the events of the previous day. "That's right I am these cursed Outlands. All because my parents and Kovu just assume the worst of me." After grumbling to herself for a while the former Princess got up and decided to scrounge up some food. Kiara knew that there wouldn't be any food in the Outlands so she decided to hunt on the border of the Pridelands where she knew hardly anyone from her former pride went. After she had her breakfast Kiara decided to venture back into the Outlands to see if she could find herself a better home. As she was exploring she ran into a lion who had a grey coat along with a flowing black mane. When he turned around he eyed her with suspicion in his green eyes, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Kiara," Kiara said softly. "I was banished here King Simba has labeled me a would be killer."

"Really?" Bosi asked even though he knew full well who Kiara was. "Well Kiara it seems we have something in common. "I too was banished here by that tyrant. Me and my friends." When he said this the lion pointed to a small group of about 5 lions just off to the left.

"How come?" Kiara asked.

"Because we're rouges," Bosi lied. "King Simba said that there is no tolerance for rouges in his kingdom even though we just needed a place to stay Simba wouldn't allow it. So he told us to leave and if we came back there'd be trouble."

"Simba said to protect his sons," the lion said giving his black mane a shake. "If you like you may join us. My name is Bosi and I am the leader of the Pride."

"I thank you Bosi for allowing me to join your group," Kiara said following the lion to where the others were laying.

"Everyone we have a new addition to our pride," the gray lion announced. "This is Kiara and she is from the Pridelands and like us she too was banished unjustly by the tyrant Simba."

"Welcome," one of the lions said. "I am Mshindi and this is my mate Shida." Mshindi pointed to the lioness next to him who greatly resembled Kiara's grandmother Sarabi except she had brown eyes.

"Welcome Kiara," Shida said giving Kiara a friendly smile. "This is Mjanja,"she said pointing to a dusty orange lion with a brown mane and blue eyes.

"And I am Ndogo," a third lion who had a rusty-brown coat, a reddish brown mane and deep brown eyes said. A fourth lion who had black fur, a black mane, and black eyes remained silently looking at Kiara with suspicion.

"Come on Giza don't be rude," Ndogo said nudging the dark lion with his paw. "Say hello to Kiara."

"Hmph," was all Giza said as he turned his back to Kiara.

"Don't mind him he's just being a grump," Shida said rolling her brown eyes.

"As usual," Mjanja said rolling his blue eyes.

"Shut it Mjanja," Giza snapped his black eyes flashing with anger.

"Whatever man it's true," Mjanja said. "Geez what's your problem?"

"Your face," Giza snapped. ""Now shut it before I rip it from you face."

"Ahem," Bosi said loudly clearing his throat causing the small pride to look at him. "That's better. Now since Kiara here knows the Pridelands pretty well I think she's the perfect one to help us."

"Help you do what?" Kiara asked looking at the grey lion with wonder.

"Help us get new ideas," Ndogo said his brown eyes filled with excitement as he took in what Bosi was saying.

"Ideas for what?" Kiara asked wrinkling her brow.

"Why ideas on how to overthrow Simba of course dear," Asha said coming onto the scene along with Hera and Cala. When Kiara saw the trio her amber eyes went wide with shock.

"Surprised to see us dear?" Asha asked.

"Well yeah," Kiara admitted. "I am surprised. What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here with my mate of course," Asha said nuzzling Bosi.

"Your mate?" Kiara asked in shock.

"Yes dear my mate," Asha replied. "And you may as well know Bosi is the son of Scar."

"What?!" Kiara cried shocked at what she just heard.

"It's true," Bosi admitted. "I am the son of the great King Scar. And I want to avenge my father's death by ridding it of his killer, Simba."

"You mean kill him?" Kiara asked trying not to sound anxious.

"And those little brats of his too," Ndogo said with a wide grin. "Then Bosi will step up as the new King."

"And I figured that since he unjustly banished you and turned against you so easily then you would want to help us," Bosi explained. "That won't be a problem will it?"

"Well I don't.." Kiara began.

"Oh come now dear," Asha said stepping forward. "Why should you side with Simba and Nala? They all just assumed the worst of you in favor of their sons. It's just like I told you. Now that Simba has his sons a girl child doesn't matter anymore. I heard he's even changing the law back so that Kali and Kopa can rule. In fact he's meeting with Rafiki right now to do so." This was a lie but Kiara didn't know this. Her amber eyes were wide as she took in this information.

"I can't believe this," the golden brown lioness whispered. "How can they do this to me?"

"You see my dear," Bosi said putting his paw around his cousin. "It's like they never even cared about you at all."

"Those traitors!" Kiara growled her amber eyes fiery

"So there's no problem here then right?" Asha asked looking at the younger lioness.

"Of course not," Kiara said with a growl. "Why would there be?"

"Oh gee I don't know," Giza suddenly piped up glaring at Kiara. "Maybe it's because he's your father."

"And look how he turned on me," Kiara said angrily. "Why should I defend him?

"And let's not forget she was unjustly accused of being a killer," Bosi piped up."And this just proves what kind of lion Simba is. He banished his own daughter for Kings sake. He must be stopped." As Bosi said this the other shouted the agreement. "Kiara knows him best. She is the best one to decide how we will defeat him. Then the Pridelands will be free of this tyrant. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone except Giza shouted.

"Giza are we agreed?" Bosi asked looking at the black lion.

"Yeah, Yeah," Giza muttered rolling his black eyes. "Whatever." He then turned his back to the group and layed down to go to sleep.  
>Kiara rolled her amber eyes and turned to Shida saying, "Jeez what's his problem."<p>

"He doesn't trust people easily," Shida explained. "He's been betrayed a lot by people especially his old pride. We all have."

"Oh," was all Kiara could think to say. Then she said with force "Well join the club."

"Exactly," Ndogo said who had joined the others shaking his brown mane. "We've all been burned but we don't act like total jerks." When he said the word jerk he snapped his head towards Giza who only growled in response.

"Well come on we may as well go to bed," Mjanja said turning around once and laying down.

"Kiara you may sleep wherever you wish," Bosi said. "We will discuss things more in the morning." With that the grey lion said his good nights and turned in for the night.

Kiara found spot, making sure it was near Bosi just to make sure he knew she liked him. "I can't believe this," she thought. "My whole family has turned against me. But they'll pay for it. With blood. But I can't let them hurt Kopa or Kali. Even though Daddy banished me Kali and Kopa are still my brothers and I love them I just have to find a way to convince Bosi not to hurt them." With that Kiara layed her head down and tried to get some sleep.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know in a review please. BTW if you like this story you should check out Keep Calm and Join Team Loki's story "Heirs" it's very similar to my story but different. **


	15. Dark Times

**A/N Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: no problem I always do a shout out to a really awesome story. But yeah Kiara is only going along with part of the plan. She still won't hurt Kopa and Kali. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cody The Pikachu: Kiara isn't fully on their side. She still love her brothers. But don't worry she'll snap out of it sooner or later. But that won't happen until the end of the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: I think everyone is excited. But I think you may be the most excited lol. But don't worry nothing too bad is going to happen to the boys. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: yeah Bosi is very creepy. But like they say "like father like son" and Bosi is his father's son. Thanks for reviewing**

**thingsareweird: I never intended on making Nala so mean lol. But I guess that is the way she sounds now that I think about it. But Kiara didn't know Hera was the one that scratched her leg so she can't make that connection. Or can she? You'll just have to wait and see if she does or not. Thanks for reviewing.**

**TF-Moonfire: don't worry things will work out fine in the end. Kiara isn't completely lost. Thanks for reviewing.**

**WTF123: you will find out about Bosi's past in this chapter. And don't worry Kiara won't be killing anyone. All will be fine my friend. But you will be surprised to how it will be. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan: Kiara isn't completely against them. She still loves her brothers. But yeah things are rough now but things will get better. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**CH 15 Dark Times **

Kiara and her new friends spent the next day plotting how they would take down Simba. They knew it wouldn't be easy especially with his whole pride backing him up. So Asha came up with the idea of attacking on the day Kali and Kopa turned eight months old. Everyone knew that this way the day that Simba would begin training them to take over for him as King. Kali and Kopa were now the heirs since Kiara had been banished for treason and as was custom twins that were the same sex ruled side by side. This meant that the King and Princes would be alone the entire day. This was the same ritual that Kiara had gone through when she was eight months old. "This is when we must strike," Asha declared to her pride.

"But why can't be attack now?" Ndogo asked whining slightly. He was generally impatient by nature and this pressure wasn't helping.

"Because," Asha began looking at the rusty-brown lion with impatience. "If we attack now then Simba's Pride will be there to protect them. If we wait then they will be alone and we can take them down."

"But if we attack now then we'll be able to take over the Pridelands sooner," Mjanja piped up his egarness clear in his blue eyes. "And besides that's still a long time from now and I really don't want to wait."

"Me either," Ndogo said. "Let's do it now! Then the Pridelands will be ours."

"We won't be able to take over anything if we're dead idiot," Giza snapped his anger and annoyance clear. ""If we attack now we'll be killed for sure."

"For once I agree with Giza," Mshindi said. "We shouldn't be foolish about this and besides it'll take us that long to form a really solid plan."

"What do you think Bosi?" Shida said turning to the gray lion who had remained silent.

"I agree with Asha," Bosi said with a nod. "Don't you Kiara?' Bosi asked smiling at the golden brown lioness

"Yes," Kiara said with a smile. "We wait until Simba and his sons will be alone. That will be the perfect time."

"And no arguments," Bosi growled. He flicked his green eyes to Ndogo and Mjanja who both nodded in agreement.

"Good," Asha chimed in. "Now in a few weeks we shall be victorious and then the Pridelands will be ours." As she said this she let out an evil laugh which the other quickly mimicked. This was the dawning of a new era which made her very happy. Little did the tan lioness know that Hera and Cala were unhappy about this whole thing too. The light tan cub and her twin were regretting ever getting involved with the plan. They had grown to really like Kali and Kopa and they didn't want them to get hurt. But the four month old cubs knew better than to argue with their parents. That would be deadly. While the cubs were in their thoughts Kiara decided to talk to Bosi. When they were alone the grey lion turned to the golden brown lioness and said, "What's on your mind my dear?"

"Bosi I've been thinking," Kiara began. "You say you're the son of Scar. But Scar died long before I was born. Where have you been all this time?"

"Well Kiara that's a very good question," Bosi said. "You my mother was a lioness named Chuna. You may have heard of her sister, Zira. Well anyways Zira and my mother were twins. Identical in fact. After Nuka was born my father was enraged at how weak and scrawny he was and he decided to look else where for a lioness to give him a proper heir. That's where my mother came in. Since she and Zira were identical twins my father picked her to give him a suitable heir. She agreed and she became pregnant with me. When I was born Zira became furious to say the least. By now she was pregnant with Kovu and Vitani and Scar had found out it was by another male and he had kicked her out and made my mother his new Queen. But then Simba came back and killed my father and Simba threatened to kill me if my mother didn't leave. Even though I was only a month old I remember it well. Knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against Simba's Pride my mother took me and left. But she always told me who my father was and how he was murdered by that tyrant Simba. After my mother died I decided to come back and take back what was rightfully mine. But Zira ruined things for me when she waged war on his pride. After she was defeated I knew I couldn't attack cause Simba would be prepared. So I bide my time. And then I met Asha and had our girls and the rest is history."

"Wow," Kiara whispered. "You've certainly been through a lot Bosi."

"Which is all the more reason Simba must be taken down," Bosi roared. "He must pay for his sins. With blood." With that Bosi let out and evil cackle and he and Kiara went to find the rest of their pride.

TLKTLKTLK

The next few weeks went by without incident for Simba and his family. Kali and Kopa healed up nicely, thanks to Rafiki's magical herbs, with only a few scars running down his back giving his golden coat a stripy look. The Princes were growing big and strong just like their Father. Kali was getting a nice red mane in that right now looked kind of like a ball of fluff on his head and slightly down his back but Kali was proud of it non the less. Kopa had a chestnut brown mane growing in which he was very proud of too. Jasiri was also growing into a fine lioness looking just like her mother Tama. Leo was growing big and strong too and had the beginnings of a dark brown mane growing in. As the new day approached Simba was filled with excitement. This was a special day for his sons. Not only was it the day his sons turned eight months old and would begin their training but this was also the day Simba and Nala would tell their sons who they had chosen to be their mates. So that afternoon the King and Queen gathered their sons along with the rest of the pride, which included Asha and her girls, to make the big announcement.

"Ok Dad" Kali said after everyone was settled. "What's this about?"

"Yeah I'm curious as well," Kopa chimed in.

"Well boys you're mother and I have come to a decision about your future," Simba told his sons.

"Our future?" Kali asked confused.

"Yes," Simba said. Then he continued, "Well as you know my boys you're going to be King someday. And I'm not getting any younger."

"So true," Kovu muttered and Simba shot him a sharp look. "Sorry."

"Anyways," Simba continued. "As King you will need a good Queen someone who is smart, kind, loving understanding and will be respected be her pride."

"Dad where are you going with this?" Kopa asked impatiently.

"Kopa don't interrupt," Nala said sternly. When her son remained silent the Queen turned to her mater and said, "Go on Simba."

"Well Kali and Kopa your mother and I have chosen someone we think would be a perfect Queen for you," Simba said with a smile.

"You have?" Kali asked. "Who?"

"Yeah who?" Kopa asked.

"We think Jasiri will make a very good Queen for you Kali," Simba replied still smiling at his son. "And her mother agrees."

"Jasiri?" Kali cried.

"Me?" Jasiri cried stepping forward.

"But Dad I can't marry her she's my best friend," Kali protested.

"Yeah it'll be too weird," Jasiri agreed.

"Kids Simba and I felt the same way when we were young," Nala said. "But our feelings changed and so will yours."

"Ok then who did you choose for me?" Kopa asked, dreading the answer.

"Well since they're aren't a whole lot of females you age we had limited options," Simba said. "But we think Cala will make a fine mate for you."

"Cala?" Kopa asked his amber eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes Cala," Simba said with a smile. Cala's eyes went wide with shock and she looked at her mother who whispered, "It was arranged from birth. Before anything was ever planned."

"And it works out perfectly," Nala said. "Since Hera and Leo were promised to each other everyone wins."

"We'll leave you guys alone to let this sink in," Tama said. With that the older lions left their children to talk.

"Kali did you know about this," Jasiri said accusingly.

"This is a surprise to me I swear," Kali said his voice squeaking.

"Well, ok then," Jasiri said convinced.

"Well I guess we'd better get used to it," Cala said although she knew she'd never have to marry Kopa since he'd be dead soon.

"Yeah," Kopa said with a sigh.

"I guess so," Kali said with a sigh. "Besides I'd rather marry you anyways 'Siri. I mean it worked for Mom and Dad so it'll probably work for us too."

"I guess," Jasiri said still not seeing how she could marry her best friend and like it. Just then Simba came in and told Kali and Kopa that it was time to go. So with that the father and sons left not knowing they were headed right for a trap.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. Attack

**A/N GunLizard: thanks. Yeah I have a knack for ending chapters with cliffies it's sorta my thing lol. But yeah I love "The Mentalist" it's one of my favorite shows. I love Simon Baker. I bet he's a super nice guy from what I've see of him in interviews. But anyways I digress. Thanks for reviewing.**

**pirate22: they will find out very soon. And I'm sure someone will love your idea and use it. But not me sorry to say. But thanks for reviewing.**

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan: yeah things are still looking bad. But no worries Kiara will have some sense knocked into her. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cody The Pikachu: you shall soon see what kind of trap awaits Simba and his boys. But you have the right idea. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: yeah betrothals are a necessary evil. But hey they worked out well for Simba and Nala so they may for out just fine for Kali and Jasiri. Kopa and Cala, meh not so much. Thanks for reviewing.**

**WTF123: Glad you're enjoying the story. Yeah I figured that would be a great explanation to why Bosi hasn't made an appearance before or was never mentioned. But to answer your questions Zira was still loyal to Scar because like Scar she had cheated on him and became pregnant with Kovu and Vitani so his cheating on her didn't really matter. Plus the fact that Zira was crazy adds to it. And to your second question there was some time that passed. Like about a month or so since the first attack and Hera and Cala had grown closer to Kali and Kopa during that month. And they had nothing to do with the second attack. But yeah Simba, Nala and Kovu are trying to live their lives normally especially for the sakes of Kali and Kopa that's why they're not acting all broken up about Kiara leaving. Plus I'm not really good at writing emotional stuff lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GaurdianSaint: first of all I love your new screen name. Second of all Kiara really doesn't have a lot of options when it comes to allies. That's why she's with Bosi's pride. Plus he's the son of Scar so that helps. Thanks for reviewing.**

**TF-Moonfire: yeah Bosi is something else all right. Sorry you didn't find the last chapter interesting but I felt I needed to explain Bosi's existence. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 16 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 16 Attack**

That morning Asha came back to the Outlands with news. She had been in the Pride land to check on Simba, Kopa, and Kali's progress because she, wouldn't be questioned about what she was doing there. "I overheard them talking," the tan lioness reported. "They should be nearing our territory when the sun is highest in the sky."

"Perfect," Bosi said with a grin. "That will be the perfect time to strike. Come we will take our positions then we will strike."

"Who will be the lead on this?" Giza asked as they walked.

"Oh I think we will let Kiara take the lead on this," Bosi said looking at the golden lioness with a smile. "Think you can handle it Kiara?"

"You bet," Kiara said trying to sound excited when in fact she was quite opposite.

"Great," Bosi replied."Kiara and I will flank north. Mshindi you and Shida will flank south. And Ndogo you and Mjanja will flake west. And Giza will take east. Stay hidden until Kiara gives the signal. Get it?" Bosi said looking around.

"Got it," they all replied taking their positions ready to strike. While they were waiting Kiara sat off to the side thinking about how she could prevent any harm from coming to her brothers. While she was thinking Giza approached the golden brown lioness. Over the last few weeks Giza and Kiara had become close and although it took some time Kiara had finally broken through the black lion's tough shell. "Thinking about your brother's huh?" Giza asked softly sitting beside his friend.

"Yeah," Kiara admitted softly. "Giza I can't let anything happen to them. I just can't."

"Then don't," Giza said roughly. "If you don't want anything to happen to them then do somethin' about it. Don't make the same mistake I did. I waited to long and didn't follow my gut and it cost me my mate and my daughter. I should have killed my bastard brother when I first thought he was planning something. But I was a fool and didn't. Don't be a fool like me. Trust your gut and act on it."

"You're right Giza," Kiara said with a smile. "I will." With that Kiara and Giza joined the others and readied themselves for Simba and his sons' arrival.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba, Kopa and Kali were walking that afternoon Simba was telling his sons all about what their duties would entail when they became King. Just then they neared the Outlands and Simba stopped sensing something was wrong.

"What's wrong Dad?" Kali asked sensing his father's worry.

"We should turn back boys," Simba said turning around quickly. "Now!"

"But why?" Kopa asked confused.

"Just do as I..." Simba began but stopped when he heard a russell come from the bushes. "Who's there?" Simba called out stepping in front of his sons protectively. "Show yourself!"

Kiara decided to take this opportunity to show herself. She began to step out from her hiding spot.

"What are you doing?" Bosi who was hidden beside her, hissed at her.

"Trust me," Kiara hissed back. Then she emerged from her hiding spot saying, "Hello Father. Miss me much?"

Simba gasped shocked at seeing his daughter, "Kiara?" Upon seeing their sister again Kali and Kopa let out a small whimper and hid behind their father.

"What are you doing back in the Pridelands?" Simba asked growling. "I told you never to return."

"Well looks like she just couldn't stay away," Asha growled emerging from the bushed. "And we brought some friends with us." She then looked behind her letting out a roar which signaled the others to emerge completely surrounding the King and Prince.

"We got you now Simba," Bosi growled.

"Bosi?" Simba said shocked to see his cousin standing there before him. "But why.."

"It's time to avenge my father," Bosi declared. "Now!" Then he let out a fierce roar signaling the attack to begin.

TLKTLKTLK

Bosi let out a roar signaling the attack to begin. Ndogo was the first to attack leaping at Simba who swiped the rusty brown lion to the ground. This gave Mjanja a chance to leap on Simba's back while Mshindi and Giza attacked from the sides biting and clawing. Kali and Kopa just watched in horror as their father fought the lions bravely but with so many the young Princes knew their father didn't have a chance. Kali and Kopa decided to run back to Priderock to get help but as they turned they found Asha and Shida blocking his path. "Going somewhere you little runts?" Asha growled forcing the golden Prince and his creamy coated twin to back away in fear only to back right into Bosi's front leg. "I've got you now," Asha laughed and swung her paw claws unsheathed striking Kali in the face causing him to fall to the ground in which Asha gave the Prince another swipe to his torso. Shida swiped Kopa in his face at the same time also sending him crashing to the ground. The tan lioness then delivered another blow to the helpless Prince's face making his cry out in pain.

Bosi was watching all of this with glee. He knew it would only be a matter of time and Simba would be dead along with his little brats. Then he would take his rightful place of King. He watched as Ndogo and Mjanja had Simba pinned to the ground and Giza was standing over the King preparing to deliver the final blow. Just as the black lion was about to do so Simba suddenly got a burst of energy. With everything he had the King threw Ndogo and Mjanja off of him causing Ndogo to be flung into Giza causing both lions to crash to the ground and Mjanja went flying into Mshindi flung into a near by rock knocking them out cold. This gave the injured King time to lung in front of Asha and Shida preventing them from harming his sons further.

"If you want my sons you're going to have to kill me first," Simba said breathing heavily.

"With pleasure," Bosi said coming up to Simba growling teeth bared preparing to strike. Simba lowered himself into attack position and lunged himself at Bosi. The two lions fought but Bosi was younger and more built than Simba so he quickly got the advantage. As Kali and Kopa watched all this in horror the young lions tried to help their father but were stopped but Asha who held the Princes back hissing in their ear, "Don't even think about it you little runts."

Suddenly they heard a voice cry out, "Stay away from my baby brothers!" Asha turned and to her surprise she saw Kiara come flying towards her. Kiara tackled the tan lioness, who quickly threw her off.

"Kiara what are you doing?!" Asha cried. "Are you crazy?!"

"They only whose crazy around here is you!" Kiara roared. "I won't let you hurt my brothers anymore than you already have!"

"Asha was the one who hurt us?" Kali asked, shocked at what he heard.

"And she had us help," Hera said coming onto the scene along with Cala. "It was all her and my father's idea."

"But don't worry," Kiara said to her brothers. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." With that Kiara tackled Asha sending both lionesses to the ground. The two lionesses spared each one drawing blood. But Asha was more experienced than Kiara and stronger and she quickly got the upper hand. Kicking Kiara as hard as she could Asha sent her flying into a nearby rock. Letting out a cackle of glee Asha turned back towards Kali and Kopa, who backed away in fear. Then she advanced on the defenseless Princes along with the rest of the pride. Kali and Kopa knew they were trapped so they closed their eyes and waited for the pain to come. As the golden lion cub and the creamy cub lay there waiting for the attack they were surprised to hear the growls and roars of their tormentors fighting with other lions. Kali and Kopa opened their eyes and was shocked to see their mother standing in front of them looking at them with worry. They looked to their side and saw Vitani standing over Asha who was pinned to the ground. "Kali are you and Kopa all right?" Nala asked.

"Mom what's going on?" Kopa asked, confused.

"Yeah," Kali chimed in. "How'd you find us?"

"Zazu saw then attack from above," Nala explained. "He came and got us."

"Us?" Kali said, still confused. Then he and his brother looked around and saw the rest of the pride fighting Bosi and his pride. Ndogo and Mjanja quickly gave up, not willing to fight a losing battle but Giza and Bosi continued to put up a fight while Shida and Mshindi tried to retreat only to find their path blocked. Giza continued to fight until he realized there was no winning. So the black lion turned and looked at Bosi and said, "Bo' this is stupid. What are we going to do? Fight 'til we're dead. I don't know about you but I do not want to die today. "

Bosi turned to him and said, "Coward I will fight to the death." As Giza made his escape Bosi lunged himself at Simba who was checking to see if Kali and Kopa were alright. But Simba saw the grey lion coming out of the corner of his eye and was ready for him As the grey lion attacked Simba but he ducked which sent Bosi sailing over his head into the near by river. Simba watched as the grey lion landed in the water, which was really rough that day. Bosi struggled against the current only to be pulled down again. Then Bosi went down for a final time and did not surface again. Satisfied that Bosi was gone for good Simba ran over to where Vitani was still sitting on top of Asha who kept screaming "You had better let me up now Vitani or I swear I'll make you pay!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming toots," Vitani said refusing to budge.

Satisfied that Asha was taken care of Simba walked over to where Nala was comforting Kali and Kopa who were sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey now it's over now, my boys nobody going to hurt you," Simba said gently putting his paw on his son's back.

"That's not why we're crying," Kali sobbed his face buried in his mother's front leg. "We're...crying... 'cause I.. t-think they k-killed Kiara.

"She saved us Mom and Dad," Kopa sobbed. "Asha set her up. Asha is the one who tried to kill us not Kiara. She really was innocent."

"I can't believe this," Simba said said shaking his head in disbelief. "I feel so ashamed of myself."

"So do I." Nala said with sadness. "But where.." then the creamy queen saw Kiara sprawled on the ground not moving. "Kiara!" she cried running over to her fallen daughter with Kovu and Simba and her sons quickly behind her. When they reached the Princess Kovu nudged her with his paw gently shaking her. He then bent his head down to see if Kiara was breathing. When he looked up Kovu saw the concerned faces of the whole pride looking at him He looked at them then turned and looked at Simba, Nala, Kopa and Kali who all had tears streaming down their faces. The brown lion then turned angrily toward Asha who was still pinned by Vitani. "Let her up 'Tani," Kovu ordered.

"Let her up? Are you crazy?" Vitani cried.

"Just do it," Kovu growled. Seeing that her brother was serious Vitani released Asha. Once she Kovu lept towards Asha his green eyes blazing with fury, "Are you happy now?" he spat causing Asha to take a step backwards.

"What's your problem?" Asha asked as if she didn't already know. Kovu simply glared at her.

"Kovu is Kiara ok?" Vitani asked her brother not able to stand the silence.

"No she's not ok," Kovu said his voice breaking slightly.

"What do you mean?" Simba said softly. "She's not..." He stopped not being able to finish the thought. Her daughter couldn't be dead. Not before he could make amends with her.

"She's dead Simba," Kovu said with a slight sob. "They killed her."

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. A Fitting End

**A/N GunLizard: What can I say? I love my cliffies. I also don't like to have my battle scenes to drawn out so usually I'll have an entire battle in a chapter or two. But yeah it sucks that Kiara seams to be dead but it may or may not be as it seams lol. You'll just have to keep reading to find out more. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: yes it was tragic. But looks can be deceiving. Or they could be exactly what they seam. Who's to say lol? But don't worry either way Kali and Kopa will bounce back from this. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lunessa Mysteria: please don't cry it makes me sad :( But all is not lost my friend. Things will get better I promise. Thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: Thanks for saying my story is amazing I really appreciate it. But there could very well be a mistake. Or maybe they got it right. You'll have to read more to find out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Mystery Guy: No I didn't have to kill her. But it makes for a better plot device don't you think? Or maybe I'm just playing with people's emotions. Who knows? Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

** GaurdianSaint: you may have hit the nail on the head there my friend. Or not. Guess you'll have to wait and see. But either way the Pridelanders and Simba, Nala and Kovu are all going to feel terrible about the way they treated Kiara that's for sure. Thanks for reviewing.**

**crystaldragon275: yep all has been revealed. But it isn't quite party time yet I'm afraid. Yep another cliffie. Maybe I should change my name to Cliffie Queen lol. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: you will have to keep reading to find out if Kiara's really dead or not my friend. Thanks for reviewing.**

**pirate22: sorry my friend Mufasa won't be making an appearance in this story. And yes it is sad that it looks like Kiara is dead. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Warrior Cat Cody: yes some good things happened. Simba, Nala, Kovu and the rest of the pride know the truth and Bosi is burning in Hell along with his father and mate. But you shall have to wait and see if Kiara is going to be ok or not. I probably will do a sequel since my original story was a trilogy. Thanks for reviewing.**

**thingsareweird: yeah I had to have Kiara be the one to save Kali and Kopa. Kind of her redeeming grace so to speak. I always consider new ideas my friend and you're right sometimes a hero has to die for the greater good like Nala did in your story "The True Heirs" Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan: yeah it's funny how our updates were one right after the other. You are just going have to read and find out if Kiara is really dead or not. Thanks for reviewing.**

**I love those great reviews. Keep 'em coming. And a special shout out to WTF123 for helping me with this chapter. Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

Chapter 17: A Fitting End

Simba couldn't move. Nala couldn't think. Kovu couldn't breathe. Kali and Kopa were shocked frozen. Vitani felt like she was going to throw up. None of them could even react at first to what they had just heard, given how horrified they were right then. Simba felt his heart skip a beat as the howling winds ruffle his mane against the darkening skies. Dark, ominous clouds were rolling in, blocking out all traces of sunlight from the entire kingdom. And for a moment, the wind was the only thing breaking the silence before Nala's trembling voice shattered it. "No... No it can't be! It can't!" She started. "Kiara can't be dead! She just... No! Noooo!" She wailed, ignoring the tears flowing down her face. "She can't be dead! She just can't be!" The lioness repeated loudly, beating her paws into the ground now. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm so... I'm so sorry, Nala." Kovu barely managed to choke out, putting his head against her shoulder. "I really am."

Kovu lowered his head off of her now as he wept for his mate beside her.

"Oh... Kings above..." Simba said, sadly lowering his head as the tears poured out of his bloodshot, amber eyes. The queen darted over to him and buried her face into her mate's red mane, along with Kali and Kopa, who dug themselves into his paws. They all of them sobbed loudly.

Then, Simba's sadness quickly turned to pure fury as he looked on Asha. "YOU!" He screamed, running over and striking Asha's face with his claws unsheathed. The sudden blow sent her crashing to the ground, where she barely had time to recover before Simba went on. "You did this!" He shouted, tears still falling from his eyes."You killed Kiara, you shrew! You really did set her up! And we believed you!"

Asha growled and wiped the blood off of her face with her paw, narrowing her eyes at Simba. "What's it to you, Simba?"

"You know what!" He barked. "How can you live with yourself?! We thought Kiara was trying to kill us all because of you!"

Asha simply spat at him. "Yeah, that's right, Simba." She snarled. "At the river, I was the one who set up Kiara. I had Hera and Cala knock her unconscious so it would seem like Kiara threw them in. And you all played perfectly into it."

"So it was YOU I saw there that day! Not Kiara!"

"Precisely..." Asha answered, growing a devilish smile on her face now. "And that night Kali and Kopa attacked, that was me too. I knew you wouldn't be able to tell from the darkness of night, and once again, the plan worked exactly as I'd hoped. You were even stupider than Bosi said you were to believe it..."

Suddenly, Kovu could take this no more. He stepped away from Nala and the others, and stormed over to Asha with his teeth bared. He roared at her.

"You... YOU!" He screamed, fighting the urge to kill Asha right then and there. "You made me think my mate was a murderer, you bitch! You made me fall for the same deception that almost made me kill Simba. You made us think Kiara was turning into Zira. You made me leave her when I had no real right to!"

Asha scoffed at Kovu's infuriated tone, looking as though she could care less about any of it. "Yeah? So what are you going to do about it, Kovu?"

He opened his mouth to shout something else, but he was cut off by Simba's sudden growl.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The king raised his paw into the air against the thunder and lightning that began to emerge, preparing to strike the terrified lioness again, this time in the throat. But just before he could do the deed, Kali leapt in front of his father and ran in front of Asha, stopping him.

"Dad, no!" He cried. "You can't kill her!"

"You'll never be able to live with yourself if you do." Kopa added, looking up to his father pleadingly. "You told us once all about how you swore to never kill another lion or lioness because of what Scar did."

"You'd be no better than him if you do it, Simba." Nala unexpectedly added from behind.

"The boys are right, Simba!" Vitani said as gently as she could at the moment. But mentally going over the situation, her voice turned acidly.

"You know what? You won't be able to live with yourself... but I sure as hell can! For Kiara!"

With that, Vitani lunged forth, unsheathed her claws, and roared ferlciously. Simba was startled at first, but then he reached his paw forth and grabbed onto Kali, pressing him and Kopa against his foreleg so they wouldn't have to see what Vitani was about to do.

And finally, the former Outsider lioness gave Asha's neck a devastating blow to her neck, watching as her eyes went dead and listening to her last breath of life. It happened instantly. Asha was dead.

Vitani stood over her body, panting with tears in her eyes. "At least that's one wrong righted." She spat, sounding satisfied.

Then Vitani looked over to Hera and Cala, who were both staring at her in horror at what she had done. Vitani's intense expression softened when she saw Hera bury her face into Cala's side for comfort.

"I... I'm sorry girls." She said softly, new tears forming in her eyes. "I had no choice... She wouldn't have stopped if I didn't..."

"No, Vitani... it's okay." Hera interrupted, her voice cracking.

"Yeah," Cala said. "She had it coming. Just like our dad did..."

She said this last part with great sadness in her voice. Beside them, Nala kneeled down and embraced the nine month old cubs, who sobbed into her fur.

Finally, after the damage had been done, each and every one of the Pride members went over to Kiara's motionless body nearby, where they all surrounded her sadly. She didn't look alive, and there was blood all over her. As the last of them surrounded her, they could feel the first few raindrops begin to fall upon them, followed by several claps of thunder that lit up the sky for a few moments.

Simba utterly broke down in tears seeing his own daughter in this condition. He reached his paw over and gently wiped some of the blood off of Kiara's face, pulling his own face into hers. He held onto his baby girl for what felt like the very last time. Simba thought about how this entire ordeal had started in the first place. And then, he realized something- This was his fault. Asha was the one who did most of it, but he was the one who let it happen. He had feared so deeply of Kiara becoming like Scar or Zira, but only now did he know that his own distrust and accusations towards her were what were causing it. He was turning her into the very thing he tried to stop her from becoming. It wasn't until now that he had realized it.

Beside him, Nala was just as torn as Simba was. She too had let years' worth of happy memories of watching the lioness she had given life to go to waste because of her own mistrust and failure of better judgement. She said once that she had failed as a parent because of what Kiara did. And now, Nala was thinking those very words again for a completely different reason. She felt like she had failed as a parent for letting this happen and thinking that her own daughter would ever have it in her to commit such atrocities.

"What kind of mother could ever accuse their daughter of being a murderer?", She thought sadly.

But if there was anyone who was truly mentally eviscerated by what was in front of them, it was undoubtedly Kovu himself. He went forth through the thick crowd of Pride Landers and kneeled himself down onto Kiara, burying his head into hers. He gripped onto her back with both of his paws, cringed in sadness, and sobbed into her fur as the rain came down ever harder upon the kingdom around him. He stroked the back of her head with his left paw, trying to give his former mate some last bit of comfort.

"Kiara..." He choked out. "Why... Why did I have to let this happen? I... I promised I would... Stay with you... Protect you... And now look what I let happen. What kind of a Pride Lander am I?"

At that moment, Kovu couldn't have felt worse if all the Pride Lands had burned to the ground. He felt like he had not only failed as a mate and a Pride Lander, but as a lion in general. He swore on his own life to stick with Kiara no matter what, and all it took was a little deception for him to turn him against her completely. It was like his ordeal with Zira all over again. Kovu thought back to what he once said about having enough lies to last a lifetime when he first confronted Kiara. Those words felt like poison to him now. Kovu had fallen for the same deception that Zira once inflicted upon him, even after promising never to let that happen again. He hadn't learned, as he realized.

"Maybe I really am still just a dirty Outsider..." He whispered to himself.

And the Pride Landers all mourned Kiara's motionless body for some time more, ignoring the heavy rain pelting their fur. At that moment, each and every one of them felt like utter failures for what they had caused in front of them.

Simba was about to say something when, abruptly, he heard a low, muffled groan from below him. His eyes shot open as fast as they could, and he looked downward. Kovu was twitching, and he saw Kiara moving slightly. He gasped.

"Kiara..." He started. He took a step forth and watched as Kovu picked his head up, staring down at his old mate's sudden movements. Her eyes slowly flickered open, and she moaned in pain.

"Where... Where am I?" She said, just barely loud enough for even Kovu to hear.

"Kiara... you... you're alive!" Kovu cried happily.

"What?" Simba exclaimed, looking over to his daughter now. He saw her eyes open completely, and she tried to move more. Almost instantly, his tears ceased, and Kovu's cringe of anguish had vanished. Nala, Kali and Kopa took notice next.

"Kiara!" The three of them shouted excitedly.

"She... She's okay!" Vitani yelled, looking back to the others. The reaction was immediate. All of the lionesses came forth even closer to watch Kiara regain her consciousness. Some sighed in relief, others cheered in happiness, while others began to talk amongst one another about what would happen now.

But Simba paid no attention to it. There in the rain, he and Nala both quickly kneeled down to their daughter and nuzzled her head, watching as Kovu licked her snout passionately, seeming wholly overjoyed that Kiara had survived.

"Sis!" Kali cried, running over and nuzzling his sister's side. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"I should've known you were stronger than that, Kiara!" Simba said, now crying tears of joy as he clutched onto her. "That's my girl!"

Then, Kiara turned her head and barely managed to keep her eyes open as she saw her two younger brothers hugging her side.

"Kali..." Kiara said weakly. "Kopa... Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, Kiara. Thanks to you." Kopa said, smiling and giving his sister a long nuzzle. "Just a little scraped up is all."

"I'm glad to hear that." She said with a sigh.

Then Vitani came over to Kovu and whispered to him, "I thought you said she was dead?"

"What? I thought she was..." Kovu said, amazed that the lioness had endured her physical trauma. "I... I guess her breathing so shallow that I didn't even feel it." He quietly said to his sister.

With that, Kovu turned back to Kiara, looked her in the eye and said firmly, "Oh, Kiara... Kings above, Kiara... I'm so, so sorry I ever doubted you. Please, forgive me."

A moment of silence came to pass as Kiara struggled to keep her eyes open from the rain.

"Kovu I..." The lioness began.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 17 complete. What do you think Kiara will do? Stay tuned to find out and as always please review**


	18. Decisions are Made

**A/N f yeah: forgiveness won't be that easy trust me on that one. Kovu messed up big time as did Simba, Nala and the rest of the pride. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Warrior Cat Cody: yup Asha is dead and rotting in Hell where she belongs. And you are right forgiveness is very important. But somethings are harder to forgive than others. And betrayal is one of those things sadly. But anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**GunLizard: thanks I will keep it up. And yeah like I've said before I just love my cliffies hehe. Thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: Kiara remembers them. She was only knocked out not in a coma lol. But thanks for the suggestions. And thanks for reviewing.**

**Lunessa Mysteria: yeah sorry about the depressing stuff but it had to be done lol. And what can I say? I am the Cliffie Queen lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan: glad you're happy my friend. I just couldn't kill Kiara. I did it the first time around and I couldn't bring myself to do it again. But yeah like I said forgiveness is a very hard thing to do sometimes. Especially when it comes to your family betraying you. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**GaurdianSaint: no they really don't deserve forgiveness. But then again they really are sorry for what they did so there's that. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: no need to panic my friend. Everything will work out just fine I promise. But you'll have to wait and see just how that happens. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ejbhotchick: thanks I aim to please. I am thinking about writing a sequel to this though. And I'm always open to new ideas. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Surburia: glad you're enjoying my story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: yeah Kovu kind of did abandon Kiara but he didn't know she was innocent and he feels really bad about it so there's that. Thanks for reviewing.**

**thingsareweird: you shall soon see what happens and if Kiara forgives Kovu and her family or not. But you just may be on the right track there my friend. Thanks for reviewing.**

**a special shout out to WTF 123 for the extra help. Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Chapter 18: Decisions Are Made**

Kiara opened her mouth to respond but she was stopped by a sudden shout.

"You see?!" Ndogo suddenly exclaimed, showing himself to the pride from nearby. "The princess isn't dead! You killed Asha for nothing!"

"What? Asha's dead?!" Kiara asked, sounding shocked.

"Vitani had no choice but to kill her, Ndogo!" Hera shouted defensively, lowering her head slightly after she did. The tan cub simply shut her eyes, cringed, and let the tears fall through her eyelids. Cala tightly embraced her sister, and the two of them suddenly wept for their lost parents. Simba looked upon them sadly before he looked back up to Ndogo and furiously growled at him, making her back up slightly.

"This doesn't get you or your pride off the hook!" Simba shouted, watching as more of the rogue pride members walked up beside Ndogo. "You were the ones who corrupted Kiara and nearly turned her into the very thing we tried to protect her from!"

"Guess you didn't try hard enough, then!" Said one of them.

"And what would you know about it?!" Nala barked, barring her teeth. "You never had a daughter who-!"

"May I speak?!" Shida said suddenly, interrupting Nala. The lioness cocked her eyebrow.

"What?" She spat, glaring at her.

"With all due respect, Simba brought this upon himself!" Shida replied.

"Yes. he banished us just because we were rouges!" Ndogo piped up. Simba growled.

"That's not true!" The king protested, shocked that the lions would be saying this. "Bosi lied to you... Lied to you all. I never even knew that any of you were here when I first returned here."

"What?" Mshindi began questioningly. But Bosi said..."

"Simba's right!... Bosi lied." Mjanja spoke up. "Bosi's told me the truth before. He trusted me enough to keep it a secret. Simba never even knew about us. Bosi just felt he needed to avenge Scar's death, and he refused to see that his vengeance was unjust. I suppose he was just as insane as his father was."

The rest of the pride looked to Mjanja in awe as he continued to explain.

"Bosi knew that you would never go along with his plan if he told you the truth."

"Why the hell did you wait until now to tell us that?!" Mshandi demanded. "Do you have any idea how much of our suffering we could've prevented if you'd just told us?"

Mjanja sighed sadly. "I guess... I guess I was just too scared to go against him. He used fear to keep me from talking. For that, I'm truly sorry."

The dusty-orange lion turned to Simba and Nala, closed his eyes and finished speaking while bowing in sadness.

"I just can't believe it..." Mshindi said, sounding outraged. "How could we have been so stupid?!"

"I agree. We were very naive indeed." Shida said. The tan lioness then turned to Simba and Nala alongside Mjanja, saying with sincerity, "My mate and I humbly apologize for everything, your highnesses. It was wrong of us to frame Kiara for these atrocities, we should've never done it to someone so innocent. We realize that now. We hope you will be just in our punishment."

She looked over at her mate, who bowed to Nala and Simba in respect.

"Yes, same here." Ndogo said, also bowing. "We should've known better."

Simba now looked upon the rogue pride with shock and awe. Just moments ago, he was ready to kill (or at least exile) them all for what they had put Kiara through and the kinds of deception they had fallen victim to. But now here they were, owning up to their mistakes and realizing what they had done at last. That was at least far more than what Scar or Zira ever could do. Simba sighed and took a step forth, his eyes seeming sharp.

"I'm glad you can all see the error of your ways." Simba said at length. "...You are free to go."

"What?!" Nala cried, outraged. "But Simba! They-!"

"I know what they did, Nala." The lion replied. "But it seems as though they've all learned their lesson. And they didn't go through with killing Kiara like we thought. They've at least succeeded where Scar and Zira failed."

The king then turned his head towards the pride, took a deep breath and said, "But if I ever see any of you in the Pridelands again, I will not be so merciful... Now go!"

And with that, each of the lions and lionesses of the rogue pride turned and ran off, truly having no intention of ever returning based on this experience. They watched as they disappeared in the distance, off to find a new home no doubt. They could only hope that they would all find redemption some day.

Once they disappeared from sight, the Pride Landers could now focus their attention back to Kiara. Once the shock of her survival had finally worn off, Kovu released his grip on her and looked up to everyone around him.

"She's loosing blood fast." He said concernedly. "We should get her back to Pride Rock."

"No, that's too far." Nala cut in. "She needs help right now. We can't make her wait too long."

"We should take her to Rafiki's tree, then." Simba suddenly suggested. "It's much closer to here, Kiara can get help sooner if we go there."

Kovu stood up. "So what are we waiting for?"

And with that, the lion dug his head beneath Kiara's side, and she slipped up onto him as he crawled under her. He managed to hold her in a stable position on his back, where he gripped onto her paw from there. He gave her one last hopeful look as she moaned in pain. Kovu couldn't tell if it was either rainwater or blood seeping into his fur right then.

"It's going to be okay, Kiara." He said as comfortingly as he could right then, given his anxious state. "We're taking you to see Rafiki. He'll know what to do."

Kovu looked up to his father-in-law with a hopeful look now. "Lead the way, Simba!"

And with that, Simba darted off in the direction in which he knew Rafiki's home tree was in. The other Pride Landers soon followed, with Kovu staying beside Simba at all times as he carried Kiara's wounded self on his back. Kali and Kopa were lifted onto Nala's back by her, where they gripped onto the wet fur on the back of her neck, silently praying to the Great Kings that Kiara would make it out of this unharmed.

Simba, Nala and Kovu couldn't have agreed more.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Hours later, when the fierce rainstorm had softened to that of a minor trickle from the sky, Kiara awoke peacefully within the confines of Rafiki's old tree. Twitching, the princess felt herself covered in much of his herbs over where her claw and teeth wounds were. Many of them stung quite a bit, sending shots of pain throughout her body when she moved. Her vision was slightly blurry, she felt disoriented, light-headed, and somewhat famished. But Kiara knew that as long as she was alive, that was all that mattered.

Before she could recall everything that happened before, though, Kiara suddenly felt a warm tongue run across her snout, which she immediately identified as Kovu's. She shook her head softly, rubbed her eyes with her paw, and indeed saw Kovu clutching onto her as best as he could. Just behind him, she saw Simba, Nala, and all the other members of his pride watching her condition intently. Nala smiled when she saw Kiara awake.

"You made it, sweetie." She said earnestly.

Just then, Kiara saw Rafiki come forth. He put his hand over her forehead, and listened as he looked behind him and said, "De princess and de princes are all going to be all right. Kiara will survive her wounds, and Kali and Kopa shall recover quite easily. But... I'm afraid that several of de princess's wounds may scar, and they and never fully heal. Nevertheless, Kiara has survived."

Several of the lionesses sighed in relief, while a select few talked amongst one another about how some of Kiara's wounds could remain permanent. Simba took this opportunity to kneel back down and speak with his daughter. He looked her in the eye as Kovu stepped back to let the king talk with his daughter after her near-death experience.

"Oh, Kiara... My baby girl... I'm so sorry." He said sincerely. "We all are."

"Daddy... You don't have to-" Kiara began, getting to her paws with Kovu's help.

"Yes, I do." Simba interrupted. "What we-... no... what I did to you was unforgivable. I should've had more faith in you. I should have known you would never hurt Kali or Kopa. I only wish I'd have believed you sooner."

"No, we both should have, Simba." Nala said. "It wasn't just you. I'm to blame as well. I... I'm utterly ashamed of myself."

"So am I." Vitani added, walking directly up to Kiara and standing beside where Simba and Kovu were. "I... I feel awful about all those things I said. The things about you being a killer? That was like something Zira would've said."

She cleared her throat before continuing. "Listen... When we get back, we'll take you back into the huntress group again. You'll be pack leader again."

Nala nodded. "And if you want, Kiara, you can even have your right to the throne back."

"Yes." Simba went on. "It was wrong of me to take away your status as heir. I promise to give that back as soon as possible."

And finally, Kovu came close up to her, and gently placed his paw upon her shoulder. "Listen to me, Kiara..." He began, his voice sounding strained from before. "Leaving you as my mate the way I did was the biggest mistake of my life. As soon as you pull through this, we'll have another ceremony. We... We can have our union get off on a fresh start... Leave all this deception behind us. I want to be married to you again, Kiara. I don't want to lose you a second time."

Kiara gazed wondrously at her former mate, and then to the rest of her pride behind him. She had to admit, it was tempting to accept their offers. She liked being leader of the hunting pack, she had trained all her life to be king, and she wanted nothing better than to be re-married to Kovu after their first union ended unjustly. She wanted her old life back, that much she could admit.

Kiara smiled as she staggered over to them both. "Well, I'm... really glad to hear you say that." She said, nuzzling both of her parents. She separated from them and blinked a few times.

"But... But you guys really hurt me with what you all said and did to me. I'm sorry... but I can't accept it. Not yet."

"What?" Kovu questioned. Kiara narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's going to take some time for me to forgive any of you. I... I can't come back to Pride Rock. Not yet."

"W-what? Kiara, please!" Nala began, looking just as caught off-guard as the other lionesses did right then. "I thought you-"

"No, Nala." Simba interrupted, taking a step up to their daughter. "It's alright, honey. You take all the time that you need. If anything, we deserve this. We just want you home."

"Agreed." Nala said firmly, nuzzling her daughter as she sighed. "I... I understand, sweetie."

"And when you decide to come back, we'll have a ceremony to officially proclaim you to be our heir again." Simba declared firmly. "When you're ready, that is."

"Daddy, that's not..." Kiara began, looking down at her brothers. But Kali interrupted.

"It's totally fine, sis." The cub said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kopa chimed in. "After everything you've been through, you deserve to be queen. Dad told us about how you trained for it longer than we have anyway. We'll be okay with it."

Nala looked down to the two cubs with wide eyes. "Are you sure about that, darlings?" She asked her sons.

"Positive." Kali and Kopa both replied in unison, smiling at their mother. Nala smiled back. "That's very kind of you, boys." She said.

"But what about you, Kiara?" Kovu asked his former mate, looking wholly concerned for her. "How long will it take?"

Kiara sighed. "I don't know, Kovu. Like I told my parents... I was really hurt by your treatment of me. I mean, It's going to take a long time for us to go back to our normal lives again. You... you were the last one I would've expected to say or do those things... To assume that I'd want to do something so horrible. And it came from the one I loved, too..."

Kovu watched as Kiara tightly shut her eyes and held back tears, making him feel sad himself. He came up to her and rested his head against the back of her neck, letting his mane ruffle her fur slightly.

"I know..." He said quiveringly. "I've never been so wrong in my life for what I did, Kiara. I'm so sorry that I lost my faith in you. For that, I understand if you need some time away from us. But I just hope you can forgive me for the horrible way I acted towards you. And... I hope that one day we can be mates again."

Kiara nodded. "Me too, Kovu. Me too..."

"Where will you go, sis?" Kopa asked, taking a step forth. Kiara looked down to her brother and sighed.

"I don't know, Kopa. I just need time to think... Away from the Pride Lands. I'll be fine on my own for a while. It won't be forever."

"You sure?" Kali piped up, concerned for if he'd ever get to see his sister again. Kiara nodded.

"It might take a while... But maybe things can get back to normal again. If nothing else, I'll make it happen for you two."

"Oh, just take care of yourself out there, Kiara." Nala said. The lioness nodded. "I will, mom."

"Then let's go home," Simba declared at length, with an uneasy smile of his own. As the pride decided it was time to return to Pride Rock, Kovu looked intently at Kiara again, who still looked uncertain about her future. He placed his paw on top of hers.

"Before you do what you decide to, Kiara... Can I at least walk you down first? You'll need help getting down from here if what Rafiki said is true."

Kiara stood in silence for a moment, thinking it over. She looked up past the branches and leaves of the tree they were in, seeing that the stars of night were beginning to shine through the dissipating storm clouds. She felt a light gust of wind ruffle her fur.

Eventually, Kiara nodded. "Okay then."

Kovu smiled earnestly. "Here, I'll help you."

He went next to Kiara, allowing her to lean against his body. He helped her climb down the side of Rafiki's tree, clutching onto her tightly as the rest of the pride members did so beside them. He never took his eyes off of her when he did so.

TLKTLKTLK

Once they got back to the grassy ground, and all of the dust had finally settled, Kiara was once more surrounded by all of her pride members, and they all said their good-byes and wished her luck in being able to overcome her apparent mental scars. Simba and Nala held back tears as they bid her farewell for now, Vitani wholeheartedly wished her the best of hope and prayers for her safety, and Kopa and Kali both expressed how much they were going to miss their sister in her absence. Kiara seemed to feel that she was going to miss her brothers just as much as they would her.

Then, the lioness gave her last farewell to Kovu. They looked upon each other for the longest time, as though it would be the very last time that they would ever do so. And in some respects, they weren't even sure if that would be the case or not.

"I love you, Kiara." Kovu said sadly, licking the top of his former mate's head. "Even though I ended our official union... I never stopped loving you. But I understand that you need time. And time is what you'll get."

"Thank you, Kovu." Kiara replied with a faint smile. "But you should know something before we go our separate ways for a while."

"What's that?"

"I never stopped loving you either."

**A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Review please.**


	19. The End

**A/N clay342: it's ok no worries. I happen to agree with you that my original ending was horrible. But I was a brand new writer then and I've learned a lot since then. That's why I did this re write. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GaurdianSaint: Kiara will be just fine I promise you that. But her journey will be a long and fulfilling one. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Warrior Cat Cody: like I said before Kiara will be just fine. But all is not forgiven. Not yet anyways. But it may be soon. Thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: actually I never thought about having Rafiki know form Mufasa that Kiara is innocent. I should have totally done that lol. Oh well can't change it now. Thanks for the review.**

**sherrylonglegs: no Kiara isn't the type to hold grudges. But lie I've said before betrayal is very hard to forgive sometimes. And some people never get over it sadly. But Kiara might not be one of those people. Or she might be. You'll just have to wait and see lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GunLizard: Glad to hear that questions were answered. I tried not to be too confusing lol. But you were right there is one more chapter. And here it is. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lunessa Mysteria: thanks I like a little cuteness every now and then lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: thanks. Glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review.**

**SecretLifeLoverTLKFan: yeah Kiara is really going to leave. But now for good. She'll be back eventually. But yeah like I said I like a little sweetness every now and again. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: she'll be back I promise you that. And I love the bond Kiara has with her brothers despite everything that's happened. Thanks for the review.**

**Nastra1991: I figured that with all the betrayal that happened Kiara wouldn't be so easy to forgive her family and Kovu. I just put myself in her situation and I figured I would need time to forgive them if I were her. And the best place to think is away from everyone. That way there's no one around to try and influence your decision. Thanks for the review.**

**thingsareweird: well this is the last chapter so yeah Kiara will be back in this chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

** Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 19 The End**

Two months past and Kiara decided to make her return to Priderock. She had done a lot of soul searching and decided to forgive her parents and Kovu. But these last two months hadn't been easy. Kiara hated being away from her brothers for so long but she knew they understood why it had to be done. She also had to relay on bugs as a source of food because of her injuries. But luckily for her she had found a nice area called the Grasslands to call home. The Grasslands were filled with plenty of food and water. They were also far enough from Priderock to give Kiara time and space. But now she had decided that enough time had past and the golden brown Princess was ready to put it all behind her. So she had returned and was welcomed back warmly by her family, Kovu and the rest of the Pride. Kiara pulled Kovu to the side and said, "I want to give us another try."

"Oh Kiara," Kovu said his eyes filled with joy. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"I realized when I was gone just how much I love you," Kiara said softly. "And when you love someone as much as I love you then you have to forgive them if they are truly sorry. And I know you are."

"You don't know how much," Kovu whispered into Kiara's ear. With that the two lovers nuzzled and walked towards Simba, Nala, Kali and Kopa. Kiara approached her parents and looked at them. "Mom Dad," Kiara began. "I just want you both to know I forgive you. Although I was hurt deeply by your actions I realized that you only did what you did because you truly thought I had gone the way Scar and Zira did. I probably would have done the same thing. So I forgive you. And I would very much like to go back to the way things were before."

"Oh sweetheart," Simba whispered embracing his daughter, tears of joy going down his face. "Nothing would please me more."

"I'm just glad to have my baby girl back," Nala said, tears going down her face as she too embraced her daughter.

Kali and Kopa, who were now ten months old gave their sister loving nuzzles, which she gladly returned. "We're so glad you're back sis," Kali said shaking out his ever growing red mane as he spoke.

"Yeah," Kopa said with a smile. "And now you can be reinstated as heir and you and Kovu can be declared mates again."

"I'd like that," Kiara said with a smile. Then she looked over at Kovu, who smiled brightly back at her. "Very much," Kiara added. With that the family began to walk back inside. But before they could Kiara was approached by Tama, who had Jasiri and Leo by her side. "Kiara," Tama began. "I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for everything I've done to you."

"Tama you don't have to.." Kiara began.

"Yes I do," Tama said lowering her brown eyes in shame. "We've been best friends ever since cub hood. What I said to you was harsh and cruel. I just wanted you to know how truly sorry I am. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Oh Tama I already did," Kiara said embracing her friend. "I've forgiven everyone for what they've done. It wasn't easy but it had to be done. Life is way to short to hold grudges."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Tama said with a smile. Jasiri and Leo smiled and walked over and embraced Kiara welcoming her back in their own way. Just then Hera and Cala came onto the scene. Hera smiled when she saw Leo and the two nuzzled lovingly. Then the tan eleven month old saw Kiara and her green eyes went wide with surprise. "Kiara I didn't realize you were back," she said.

"It's so good to see you Hera," Kiara said with a smile. "And you as well Cala."

"Really?" Cala said the surprise clear in her voice. "I wouldn't think you'd be happy to see us after everything we've done to you."

"Cala that's in the past," Kiara said with a smile. "You were just cubs and you didn't know any better. I don't hold anything against you or your sister.'

"Wow," Hera said in amazement. "You're such an amazing lioness Kiara. Thank you." With that the twin sisters embraced Kiara, who gladly returned the affection. By now Kali and Kopa had joined the group and Kali was stading beside Jasiri, who had her head resting on his shoulder. The couple was smiling at the scene, as was Kopa, who went over to Cala and gave her a nuzzle. "You see Cal'," the creamy coated Prince said with a smile. "I told you my sister was forgiving."

"You were right Kop'," Cala said still smiling. "And I'm so glad you were." With that the group headed back into the cave to get some rest.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Simba had Zazu gather all the animals around for Kiara's reinstating service. Kiara was stronger now and was able to stand in front of the Kingdom, and her pride to be officially welcomed back into the Pride. Before the ceremony began she turned to Kali and Kopa and said, "Are you sure you're ok with this? I don't want you to feel like I'm taking your throne from you."

"It was never ours to begin with Ki'," Kali said with a smile.

"Yeah," Kopa said with a smile. "Trust me sis we're fine with this."

"I just don't want anymore misunderstandings," Kiara said. "There's been enough of those to last a lifetime."

"That is so true sis," Kopa said. "But I'm just glad to have you back."

"Yeah me too," Kali said with a smile.

"I'm glad to be back little brothers," Kiara said giving Kali and Kopa a nuzzle. Just then Simba approached his children and gave them a smile. "It's time," the King said. With that the King and his children went to join Nala, who was standing along with Rafiki at the edge of Priderock. Rafiki preformed the ceremony that officially made Kiara heir again. When it was done Kiara gave her parents, brothers and mate nuzzles and went to the edge of Priderock and let out a proud roar. All was right again.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kiara and Kovu had their re mating service. Simba had wanted to gather the Kingdom for it but Kovu and Kiara had just wanted their family and friends there since it was their second time around. So Rafiki was there once again to bless their union. After waving his stick over the couple Kovu and Kiara nuzzled and headed back inside the cave with their family right behind them.

Once they were inside they all gave the Princess nuzzles and Kovu whispered to his love, "Now that we're officially mates again I'm going to make things up to you personally."

"Sounds good to me," Kiara said with a giggle. With a slight clearing of his throat Simba reminded his daughter that they were there as well. Kiara and Kovu shared smiles and Kovu layed down beside his mate. Simba, Nala, Kopa and Kali joined them and with that the family went to get some much needed sleep each one of them grateful they were all together again.

TLKTLKTLK

The next few months seemed to fly by for Simba. He watched as his sons grew from little cubs into almost fully grown adults. Kali looked just like Simba with a long flowing red mane and a healthy golden coat with some stripey scars running down it along with a few small scars on his face as well. Kopa looked more resembled Nala with a healthy creamy coat and a flowing chestnut brown mane. What made Simba even more happy was that Kovu and Kiara had also just welcomed their own cub into the world a week before, a son which they named Chaka. Chaka had a brown coat like his father but had his mother's amber eyes. Simba was glad his daughter and son-in-law was so happy. It made him happy as well. Today was a special day. It was the day of Chaka's presentation. The whole Kingdom was gathered to see the future King. Rafiki was there and he took Chaka from Kiara's mouth and spread juices on his head. Then the mandrill walked to the edge of Priderock and held the little brown Prince high for all the animals to see. Upon seeing their new Prince they let out cheers of joy. Then Rafiki gave little Chaka back to his mother and the Princess and her mate went back inside the cave where their families were waiting.

TLKTLKTLK

A week past and the royal family was gathered once again. It was the day Kopa and Kali were turning a year old. "I can't believe my sons are turning a year old today," Simba thought with a sigh. "Where did the time go?" He looked over at Nala and he could tell his mate was thinking the same thing. This was a very special day for Jasiri as well as Hera and Cala. Not only was they too turning a year old but it was also the day of their first hunt. Jasiri had been successful bringing back a decent sized zebra which she proudly shared with her mother. Hera had also been successful in taking down a good sized gazelle which she shared with Simba and Nala, who had been raising her and Cala since their parents died. Cala also shared her kill, which was an antelope, with her adopted parents as well. Hera and Cala had been forgiven for their misdeeds and Kopa and Cala had become very close with time and they had fallen hard for each other. What was even better was that Kali and Jasiri's friendship had blossomed and it was very clear that they were falling hard for each other if they weren't already there. Kali and Kopa came up to their Dad after the feast and Kali said"Dad can we talk to you?"

"Of course son," Simba replied with a smile. "What's on your minds?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot lately," Kali began. "Ya know about Jasiri." He looked at his father who urged him to continue. "Well, Dad I think I love her."

"You think?" Simba asked raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Ok I know I do," Kali admitted with a smile. "Anyways I want to make it official."

"Make what official?" Simba asked although he already had a feeling what it was.

"Well I decided that if it was Ok with you, Mom, and Tama that the next day after the hunt I would like to officially make Jasiri my mate," Kali said.

"I want the same thing," Kopa piped up causing his parents to look at him with shock. "You know to take Cala as my mate. We're in love so why not?"

Kali don't you think you and Kopa are a little young?" Kiara, who was holding a sleeping Chaka between her paws, asked, shocked that her brothers were already ready for this next step.

"I know but as I recall you saying you and Kovu were about my age when you became mates," Kali said with a grin. "Besides I already talked to Jasiri and she really wants to do it. We really love each other. Please Dad can we do it?" Kali pleaded.

"Yeah Dad please?" Kopa said his amber eyes pleading. "Cala and I really love each other and we want to be mates so bad. Why wait?"

"Well I have to talk to your mother and Tama about this," Simba said. So he went off to discuss this with his mate and Tama. They had the same concerns about how young the two pairs were. But these were quickly put to rest when Leo and Hera approached the group. "I know you all are concerned," Leo said. "But lets now forget that Hera and I are the same age as they are and we were declared mates just last week." The light brown lion looked over at his tan mate, who snuggled onto his dark brown mane

"Yeah I think that gives them some room don't you?"Hera pointed out. Nala and Tama agreed although they would insist that the young couples wait at least a year to have cubs to which Kali replied, "How about we make it two years." This delighted all parties invloved. So it was agreed and the next day Kali and Jasiri were officially declared mates as were Kopa and Cala. All was well for the royal family. They were finally at peace.

The End


	20. An Alternate Ending

**A/N ok folks here's the deal this is an alternate ending to my story that WTF 123 suggested after I finished. Let me know what you think of it please and thank you. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. And now to thank my reviewers for the last chapter.**

**crystaldragon275: I am thinking about doing a sequel to this. But it would be completely different from my original sequel. But thanks for reviewing.**

**clay342 : to post a story is easy all you do is create a profile then go to new story and you can upload any chapters you may have written and psot form there. I only say this because right now I have a request for another writer to do a story for him plus I'm going to be writing a sequel to this so I really don't have time to take on new stories right now. Sorry but I do appreciate you reviewing though.**

**bikerboy: thanks. Yeah I didn't feel the need to add hyenas to this story. It really didn't warrant it. But I have seen "The Nut Job" I like the movie but honestly "The Lion King" is the only movie that inspired me to write FanFiction for. Sorry. But thanks for reviewing**

**Guest: glad you liked it lol. Thanks for the review.**

**GaurdianSaint: thanks. And yes I was thinking about redoing the other stories but since Kiara isn't dead I'll have to change them up quite a bit. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GunLizard: thank you so much. Yeah the story did come along way from the beginning. I hope you do get a chance to read my original story. Let me know what you think if you do. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Artie Foxx: ok here we go. First thank you for your review. Also I appreciate the constructive criticism. It makes me a better writer in the long run. But to address some of your concerns. I added Kopa to the mix because I wanted to really make this story different from the first. But I guess I could have done more with him. But with Bosi's pride I guess I should have done more with Kiara's acceptance of them. But I think this sotry had plenty of drama in it. But I'm sorry you didn't think so. But I can understand you point of view especially since you're a fan of my original one. This story was so different form that I can get where you'd be disappointed. But thanks for the review and don't worry I don't feel like you flamed me at all. It's all good :)**

**SwanFireShipperTLKFan: thank you my friend. Yeah I couldn't bear for Kovu and Kiara to stay apart. I love that pair to much for that. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Mpira: all good things must come to an end sadly. But thanks for reviewing.**

**thingsareweird: thanks. Yeah the entire Royal Family had to overcome a lot. Especially Kiara. And to answer your question there will be a sequel and I will be doing a new series. The new series will be first. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: I really don't think Kiara forgave Kovu so easily but I am sorry that made you angry. I hate to anger someone. But thanks for reviewing.**

**Ch 20 An Alternate Ending**

The next two months of time that came to pass were difficult, to say the least.

The night that the Pride Landers first returned to Pride Rock, each and every one of them felt a painful, static emptiness inside the den with Kiara no longer being with them. None of them spoke a word as they prepared to try and sleep until morning. But it didn't take long for most of them to realize that no matter how hard they tried, none of them could even keep their eyes closed for longer than a few minutes at a time. The thoughts of what had happened in the last twenty-four hours ran through their minds unceasingly, tearing at their minds like some sort of relentless, carnivorous beast tearing off the rotting flesh of a dead animal. Simba tossed and turned in his spot, Nala rubbed her eyes constantly, and Kali and Kopa both furiously tried to dig themselves deeper into their parents' fur, hoping in vain that they'd get tired enough from it.

But none of their conditions were as bad as Kovu's right then. He did not even attempt to sleep at all that night. He simply walked out of the den after he realized trying to rest was futile, and he went up the ledge of Pride Rock, stopping right at the edge. The lion looked out to the vast expanse of savannah landscape that was the Pride Lands, and he stood there still as could be. The cold night air blew through his fur, moving his mane around in the wind. The kingdom seemed different to him, somehow. It didn't feel the same as it did the day he and Kiara first came together. In fact, the way he perceived the Pride Lands now felt almost exactly like how he did before he even met Kiara. They seemed… foreign again, as though he had never been there before. And worse still, he felt somehow unwelcome there once more, as though he had committed a horrible crime worthy of permanent exile.

And in many respects, that was exactly what had happened.

He and the Pride Landers were afraid that Kiara would turn out to follow in Scar and Zira's bloody paw prints, but what they didn't realize was that they themselves were the ones making her do so from their treatment of her and failing to look deeper into the issue. By treating the princess so unfairly and accusing her of such atrocities, they were inadvertently turning her into the very thing that they tried to keep her from. And Kovu knew for certain that he had been a part of that cruelty.

Just yesterday, all of his pains seemed so far away, but now it looked like they were here to stay forever. Suddenly, he felt like he wasn't half the lion he used to be, with a shadow hanging over him and weighing him down until he couldn't take it any longer. His composure failed at last. Kovu simply shut his eyes, let out tears of guilt, and he collapsed onto the stone footing below him, letting his front paws dangle over the edge of Pride Rock. He sobbed to himself, quiet as could be, and simply let the reality of his situation continue to sink deeper into the depths of his forever scarred mind. While he cried in despair, he simply whispered to himself,

"Kiara… What have I done?"

This was the nightly routine for most of the Pride Landers for roughly two months, as they awaited to to hear any word from Kiara, and continued to comprehend the gravity of their wrongdoings. It felt incredibly painful for Kiara to be openly ignoring them and shunning them the way she was, but none of them complained. The Pride Landers knew full and well that they deserved exactly what they were getting, and that it was solely their fault for what had gone down. Some of them wanted to try and do something about it so this period of depression wouldn't last, but there was nothing they could do. With Kiara over the borders, they had no rightful control over her. She absolutely had to cross back over on her own will.

For two months, Simba thought about how he should have spent more time with his daughter to prevent the temptation of jealousy from emerging in the first place. Nala felt she should've kept a closer eye on Asha, Hera and Cala so she could've conceivably found out about their plans and put a stop to them while she had the chance. And Kovu thought sadly about how he should've tried harder to find the truth behind what was happening, and not jump to such conclusions of her being a murderer. He had judged his own mate strictly by how her position looked, and in no way investigated any possible motivation or evidence, let alone allowing her to properly explain herself or take her words into consideration. Kovu recalled how that was exactly what Simba had done to him during his own exile, and now he had gone ahead and done the very thing he resented the most about his father-in-law. Kovu felt like such a hypocrite for that.

As the hours turned into days, and days turned into months, Kovu stopped sleeping all together. He hardly ever ate anymore, he almost never drank, and he rarely went outside of Pride Rock's den. He knew he had deserted his own mate right when she needed him the most, and the lion wasn't sure if he could ever even forgive himself for such an atrocity, let alone if Kiara could. He spent days on end crying to himself, feeling mentally crippled and scarred by what he had done. And whenever he so much as attempted to sleep, he would vividly hear his own mother's words begin to echo in his mind.

"You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had…"

She was right. She was always right. It was inevitable.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

On the other side of the kingdom's borders, the situation wasn't much better for Kiara. The lioness refused to talk to her parents, Kovu, or even Kopa and Kali. She had found herself a small, rocky den to reside in for the time being, where she was currently laying on her stomach. The lioness spent he two months to herself, hunting any stray animals unlucky enough to have crossed over the Pride Lands' borders. She drank from a nearby river, and would occasionally try to snatch a mouse or a rat from the grasses around her. But no matter what she did, Kiara felt completely empty inside, and yet at the same time conflicted. Although she was wondering if her family really did deserve her forgiveness, it absolutely tore at her to think about never seeing or speaking to them again. She was undoubtedly angry at Simba, Nala and Kovu, but simultaneously, she couldn't bring herself to say that she hated them. She knew she didn't. She could never truly resent someone like Kali or Kopa, who had done absolutely no wrong in their lives.

The former princess would spend hours walking around the farthest reaches of the grasslands, thinking to herself about what had happened and how she could respond to it. It was painful being so lonely for such a long time, but as she knew, time was the only thing that could conceivably mend these mental wounds on her. (To say nothing of her physical ones.) Beforehand, love was such an easy game to play for her, and now here she was, needing a place to hide away from it. She knew everyone had said something wrong against her, and she absolutely longed for the time before the accusations began. She couldn't even remember what that was like anymore.

However, as the lioness wandered aimlessly across the savannah and tried to build up the courage to say or do anything else one night, she came across a large, clear lake in the middle of the place, with fireflies surrounding it. Walking past them, Kiara went up to the water's edge and kneeled down, taking a gentle drink from it. She watched as her tongue sent ripples in the water and felt the cold liquid against it. She didn't know what else to do. She was lost.

"Oh… what am I going to do?" She thought to herself. "They treated me so horribly, but… I can't go the rest of my life not seeing them again. How could anyone forgive what they did? What they accused me of?…"

Kiara took a moment to stop drinking and stand back up, looking to the stars ahead of her. They seemed dimmer than usual to her, even though there was not a cloud in the sky right then. She prayed to the Great Kings themselves for some kind of guidance. If there was anything she learned from her father, it's that she would never truly be alone as long as they were around. But even with the stars shining like always, she felt alone. Kiara felt helpless. She felt uncertain about her life, her future, her family, and most of all, her connections that she had built up with every family member over the years, only to have them nearly torn down all because of an act of deception. She didn't know what to do.

But then, almost as though the Great Kings themselves had answered the poor lioness's prayers, Kiara looked down onto the lake, and she saw it. She gasped when she did. There on the surface of the clear water, she saw her reflection, but it was only halfway formed. The right side of it was blurred out beyond vision, and she only saw half of herself as a result.

Finally, it hit her. Memories from her life all came flowing back into her mind, like a vast ocean wave overtaking a grassy field at dusk.

"I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!"

"Our place is with our pride. If we run away… they'll be divided forever."

"A wise king once told me… we are one. I didn't understand him then… Now I do."

Kiara understood. Seeing her reflection only half formed made her instantly remember all of these things she herself said in the past. Her eyes widened, and she stood back up as firmly as she could. The lioness looked back behind her, to the west, looking across the borders of her old home. Kiara knew what she had to do now.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba awoke uneasily and reluctantly the next morning at Pride Rock. He hardly managed to sleep at all that night like usual, and whenever he tried to, he would almost physically feel the pain and guilt over what he had done to Kiara shoot all throughout his body. The king looked outside. The sun wasn't even fully up yet, and he rubbed his bloodshot eyes with his paw as he struggled to stand up after yet another night of exhaustion. He yawned.

But then, before Simba could even fully awake from his restless night, he heard something from just outside the den that almost made him jump.

"Sire! Sire, Simba! Oh, quickly, come here! Kings above!"

His eyes shot open. He recognized the voice to be Zazu's, and he sounded absolutely frantic about something. He took a few steps forth and watched as his majordomo quickly flew in, rousing most of the others from their sleep with his cries.

"Simba, you must come quickly! To the east!" He panted, sounding out of breath. Simba tensed up as best as he could, and he asked sternly,

"What's going on, Zazu? Is something wrong? Is anyone hurt?"

Zazu rapidly shook his head. "No, not at all!… It…. It's the princess!"

That did it. As soon as Zazu said this, everyone in the den was fully startled awake. Most of the lionesses arose immediately, Kali and Kopa seemed to jump up to their paws, and Kovu bolted over to Zazu in shock.

"Kiara?!" Kovu said immediately. Zazu nodded as he landed on the ground in front of him, taking a moment to catch his breath after flying there so quickly. Vitani made her way up to the front of the crowd that was forming around him there in the den, consisting entirely of the lionesses who were eager to finally hear word from Kiara after two long months of comeuppance.

"Well what are you waiting for, ya' old bird?" Vitani demanded. "What's going on with her?"

At length, finally replied, "Kiara… s-she's crossed the border!"

"What?!"

"She's come back onto the land! She's heading this way! She instructed me to come straight here and inform you of her arrival! She… Kiara's coming home, Simba! She's coming home!" Zazu exclaimed happily, though exhausted.

Simba's eyes bulged as wide as they could possibly go, Nala gasped in happiness, and after a moment, Kovu felt a single tear of joy fall from his eye. It had been two long, lonely and painful months for the poor lion, and now all of a sudden he heard that the one he loved was finally returning from her solitude. He couldn't believe it. He thought he had to be dreaming.

"Oh, kings above…" Simba said to himself as Kali and Kopa stared at Zazu in amazement at the news.

"So what're we waiting for?" Kali suddenly began. "Let's go see her!"

And with that, not another word was said. Zazu watched as the Pride Landers all took off and ran out of the den, ignoring their exhausted and fatigued states right then. Simba led them all outside, where each and every one of them followed behind down the slope of Pride Rock that led to the ground. Zazu had never seen the den empty out that fast before. His heavy breathing continued once he decided to join them, and he flew outside to follow from above. As he did, he shouted as loud as he could,

"The princess is returning! The princess is returning! Kiara has crossed the borders!"

His chant-like shouts echoed all across the Pride Lands, arousing many of the sleeping animals from their rest. Zebras, giraffes, antelope, elephants, and hippos all awoke to the news that Kiara was coming back after two long and hard months of her absence. Every one of them seemed happy about it, for they were just as torn over what happened to her as the lions and lionesses of Pride Rock were. And soon enough, a massive crowd of those animals began to follow Simba and the others as they ran across the savannah, their paws treading across the early morning dew on the grasses beneath them. Within minutes, every single animal, both young and old, had joined the herd marching to the east where Kiara was. It was as though another heir's presentation was about to begin.

And in some respects, that wasn't far off from the case.

Eventually, Simba, Nala and Kovu caught sight of their beloved lioness. Their hearts raced when they did, and suddenly every ounce of their drowsiness and torpor seemed to vanish in an instant. For they saw Kiara sitting in the grass ahead of them, staring at the enormous crowd that was gathering around her. She didn't expect this many animals to arrive for her return, but seeing this many of them come to show their support meant a lot to her on the inside. She felt appreciated again already.

Soon, Kovu's instincts took over. He darted his way past Simba, ran through the moist grasses and ran up to his former mate faster than he ever had before. He nearly knocked her onto the ground as he passionately put his muzzle tightly against hers, nuzzling her intimatey. He put both of his front paws around her back and belt her tightly, resting his head against her shoulder s such. Kovu started to cry again, but this time, out of pure joy for who he was holding in his paws after so long.

Kiara had returned.

"Oh, Kiara… Kiara…." He said softly. "I knew you'd be back sooner or later! I just… You don't know how it's…"

Interrupting him, Kiara licked the snout of his muzzle, smiling at him for the first time since she left. "I understand, Kovu."

And then, Kiara felt Kali and Kopa ram into her and bury their heads into her fur, nuzzling her front paw tightly.

"Kiara! Sis!" Kopa said. "I'm so glad you're okay!

Kiara smiled down at both of her younger brothers, looking overjoyed at being able to see them again. She stroked the backs of their heads gently as Kovu continued to clutch onto her tightly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys again." She said sincerely. "Are… are you guys okay? How've you been feeling since I left?"

Kali nodded. "Well, it's been really lonely without you, sis… But Rafiki told us we're going to be fine. And so is Dad. But still, I'll have some cool looking scars on top of the ones I already have."

Kiara chuckled at how unconcerned her brother seemed by that. "You're quite the little fighter, aren't you?" Kiara remarked, rubbing the fluff o top of her brother's heads.

"You are too, Kiara." Kopa said with a smile.

"Of course she is. Of course she is, Kopa." Kovu also said seriously, finally moving his head off of Kiara's shoulder. Just then, Vitani came up to Kovu with Tama, Leo and Jasiri right next to her.

"How's Kiara doing?" The tan lioness asked.

Kiara looked over to her and decided to answer for herself. "Well besides a few scars here and there, I think I'm going to be fine, Vitani."

Vitani sighed. "Boy, do I feel like a jackass for what I said to you before, Kiara." She said sincerely.

"She's right. We all do." Said Simba, finally building up the courage to approach his daughter. Nala ran up to her as Simba did, holding onto her just as Kovu was. She felt somewhat overwhelmed by Nala and Kovu both hugging her this tightly at the same time, but she didn't complain. She expected this, really. She heard her mother begin to sob with joy as she put her head against her back.

"Oh, Kiara… my baby girl… you're all right!" She cried. Kiara smiled at her. "It's been tough, mom, but I think I can pull through this."

And finally the princess faced Simba again, who had a look of total sincerity in his eyes. "It's been miserable without you, sweetie. I said it before, and I'll say it again: We're all ineffably sorry about everything we did and said to you a while back. It was wrong of us to accuse you of something to horrible without investigating first. It means a lot to us that you're finally coming back from that, Kiara. You don't know how lifeless the Pride Lands feel without you."

Kovu nodded, not moving a few inches away from Kiara and looking her straight in the eye. "I'm not asking for forgiveness now, Kiara." He said sadly. "I'm not even asking you to be my mate again."

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I've done some thinking myself, Kiara." He began, his tone becoming more and more sorrowful as he went on. "You… you deserve better than to be with someone who would do that to you. I know I scarred you for life with what I did, and I can't even forgive myself for that. I know I failed. I failed as a mate, I failed as a Pride Lander… I've failed as a lion."

"Kovu… You didn't-"

"Yes I did." He interrupted, taking a moment to notice that the sounds of the animal crowd around him began to die down as they heard him speak. His throat strained. "I know you only joined Bosi's pride because of what I did. If it weren't for that, we probably wouldn't be in this mess. I should've looked harder for an answer."

Simba nearly broke out into tears hearing his son-in-law speak like this. It was clear to both him and Kiara that Kovu had been damaged by this ordeal worse than any of them were.

"I… I scarred you for life, didn't I?" He asked. Kiara wasn't sure what to say at first, but then at length, she reluctantly nodded, making Kovu's ears droop further than they already had. "It's going to take more time to heal, I suppose." Kiara answered. "I can't stay away from Pride Rock any longer, but there's still a lot of healing to do from what you all did to me."

Kovu sadly nodded, creating a brief moment of silence amongst the crowd around them.

"I was already deceived by Zira before, and now I let that same kind of deception turn me against you of all people. I can never forgive myself for that, Kiara."

Vitani nodded. "He's been pretty shattered since you left, Kiara." She said. "Most of us have been. Kovu… isn't the only one who's having a hard time forgiving himself about all this."

Simba took over for her here. "I've felt like such an idiot about what I did, sweetie." He said to his daughter, coming up to her now. She looked at him intently. "I feel like I haven't learned a thing after what Zira put us through before. "

"And Kiara…" Kovu began to finish now. "I did a lot of thinking about this, and… Oh, how do I say this? I don't deserve you anymore."

Kiara's eyes widened. "Kovu… what are you saying?"

"After what I did to you…You deserve a lion better than someone who would fall for those lies and scar you with accusations. I don't feel like I'm even fit to be a king or a Pride Lander anymore. I feel like… just another dirty Outsider."

"Kovu, don't say that!" Nala urged. "You've been one of us for a long time now, this incident won't change th-"

"What kind of a king would put his own mate through this, Nala?" He interrupted, his voice becoming more tense. Slowly, the lion turned back to Kiara. "So you see, Kiara… I'll understand if you don't want to take me back. I don't deserve it. After deserting you the way I did, I don't think I even do. How could I-?"

He never got to finish that sentence, for Kovu was interrupted by the sudden sensation of Kiara's muzzle pressing up against his, where she rubbed it against his fur. Closing his eyes, Kovu and Kiara embraced each other into a deep, passionate kiss the likes of which they'd never shared before. He accepted what was happening, returned the kiss, and the two of them embraced one another once more. Simba and Nala smiled when they saw it happen. At last, the same old Kiara that they had raised and loved was coming back.

When the kiss ended, Kiara began to speak now. "Listen, Kovu… I know what you're trying to say. But I could never stop loving someone like you. I know you made a mistake, but…"

She sighed.

"I forgive you. All of you."

Simba gasped when he heard this. "Really?"

"If anything, I should be the one apologizing." Kiara said.

Simba, Kovu and Nala were all caught completely off guard by this. "You? Apologizing? For what? You did nothing wrong at all!" Simba said curiously. Once he did, Kiara let go of Kovu, stood up on all fours, and walked over to her parents now, with Kopa and Kali beside her. She looked them in the eye.

"You're not the only ones who were wrong. I did some thinking in my time away from here, and I've come to realize something: It was wrong of me to turn my backs on you and join Bosi's pride like that. Even though I knew he was the son of Scar, the one who murdered my grandfather, I still went with him. Personally, I'm ashamed of myself too for that."

Simba's expression lightened, and he then he took a step closer to his daughter. "No, Kiara. It was our fault you did what you did. If we hadn't-"

"It doesn't matter what you did." Kiara interrupted, her tone becoming even more serious. "I still had no right to join a pride that wanted to kill you all. Even if I didn't want you to die, I still wanted to see you overthrown just like Bosi did. I'm the one who was wrong here. How could I have been so selfish?"

Simba opened his mouth to say something else, but he soon stopped himself. He realized that his daughter was right. She too had made a mistake of her own, one that could've been easily avoided at that. He looked intently upon her.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, daddy." She finished. "I'm only asking that you accept the forgiveness I give you and your pride."

And with that, Simba smiled. He pulled Kiara up to him for a tight embrace, and soon she did the same to him. The father and the daughter had a very tender moment with one another right then, realizing that moving on from the past was just as important now as it ever was. Nala began to cry with joy as she too hugged Kiara as tightly as she could for the second time.

"Oh, consider it done, Kiara." He said proudly, holding back tears. "You are forgiven. And I'm glad that you were able to forgive all of us in return."

Then, Nala stopped crying once she heard her daughter begin to speak to Simba.

"Daddy, as much as I'm still hurt by what you did, I know it's wrong to hold a grudge against anyone, let alone against my own family. It'd be selfish and arrogant of me to just run away or hold it against anyone, let alone against my own family. It'd be selfish and arrogant of me to just run away or hold it against you forever. And besides… I now see that you need me just as much as I need you. I can't let you all just fall in despair after all you went through."

Kiara then turned to her former mate, managing to form a smile on her face. "And Kovu… Even though you did what you did, I can see that you're upset about it."

"Boy, is that an understatement." Vitani muttered.

"And right now, I'd want nothing better than to bring us all back together. I can't leave or stop loving you. If I did, Asha would've won. I want to make peace with you, my parents, and especially my brothers. That can't happen if I just go ahead and leave you like you suggested. I'm kinder than to tear you apart worse than Asha has."

Once Kiara stopped speaking to catch her breath, she saw perhaps the most vibrant and pleasant smile that she'd ever seen form on Kovu's face. A single tear fell from his eye, and almost immediately, he ran back up to her and embraced her once more. Kiara did the same, and soon, the two of them were passionately nuzzling there in the grass, for all of the Pride Lands to see. They heard intensely happy cheering from the animals all around them, as if it were the day of her birth all over again. Simba and Nala came up to them, Kali and Kopa squeezed in between their paws, and by now, even Vitani was moved by her sister-in-law's words. She joined in the group embrace as well, with Kiara in the center of it.

"I'm so happy… that you came back, Kiara." Simba said sincerely.

"You're a wise lioness, sweetie." Nala muttered. "You'll make out to be a fine queen soon. We really did raise you well."

"Thanks, mom." Kiara said back with a giggle.

"Your mother's right." Simba agreed. "After all you went through… After all the ridicule and accusations, you still saved us in the end. You're a strong, brave and noble lioness, Kiara. You didn't expect forgiveness for yourself, and yet you still managed to put our wrongdoings behind and come through when the time needed you the most. You clearly care about your family no matter what. That takes true courage worthy of a queen, sweetie. I see now that you're ready to take the throne you've earned it for all of your troubles. I couldn't be prouder to have you a my daughter."

"If you survived this, surely you can take on anything that comes your way as queen." Nala added.

"Thank you, mom… daddy…" Kiara replied, sounding as though she were about t cry.

Then, after a few seconds, she heard Kovu clear his throat.

"Kiara…" He began. "If we can put all of this behind us, and learn to forgive each other for all of our wrongdoings… yours included… W-will you be my mate again?" He asked.

Kiara didn't even need to think for that one. Holding back tears, she pressed her head up against his mane and purred into it, making Kovu smile even brighter. She said through her sobs, "Yes, Kovu… Yes… I love you. I always have."

"I always have, too, Kiara."

After they all embraced each other for a few moments more, the lioness nodded and cleared her throat, signaling the others to give her some space now. She stretched herself out for a bit, rubbed her eyes, and prepared to speak to the pride as a whole now as they surrounded her. "It's going to take some time to fully heal from this, but as long as I have all of you to help me… I have no reason not to forgive you. Because a wise person once said… we are one. I forgot what that truly meant for a while… But now I remember again."

And with that, Simba walked up to the crowd of animals around him (All of them seemed incredibly moved by what had just gone down in front of them. A few were crying.) Simba proudly announced to them all, "My daughter has returned to the Pride Lands! We are to make her the royal heir once again, something that should never have been taken from her in the first place. I now intend to fix that error."

Then, Kali and Kopa came up to their older sister, and she kneeled down to them both. They smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming back, Kiara." Kali started. "We've really missed you."

Kiara chuckled. "I'm glad to be back, boys. I've missed you both too."

The lioness pulled both of the ten month old cubs in for a tight embrace. They nuzzled her tenderly, and purred into her fur. Kiara realized from holding onto them just how much they had grown during her absence. They had gotten slightly taller, the first real signs of their manes were beginning to come in, and their bodies seemed bulkier than before. Kiara was proud to see that Kopa and Kali had grown to be what they were not, in addition to looking forward to what they would be when fully grown some day.

Then Kiara asked them, "Are you sure you guys are okay with this? Me being queen? I-I don't want you to feel like I'm taking the throne from you."

"It was never really ours to begin with, sis." Kali said with a smile. "You've done a lot more than we have to earn it."

"Yeah." Kopa agreed with a smile. "Trust us, sis, we're fine with it. You and Kovu would do better than we would anyway."

"Oh, don't say that, sweetie." She said comfortingly. "You two would make great kings."

"But you'd make an even better queen." Said Kali. Silence came to pass for a moment as Kiara took in his words and looked upon the two of them happily.

"I just don't want any more misunderstandings, all right?" Kiara said. "There's been enough of those to last several lifetimes."

"Yeah, you've got that right." Kopa said. "But I'm just glad to have you back, Kiara."

"Yeah, me too." Kali said with a smile.

"I'm glad to have you guys back. I've always loved you both." Kiara said.

"And I love you too, Kiara." Said Kopa. "Same here." Added Kali.

Kiara couldn't have been happier. After she had endured so much unjust pain, ridicule and punishment for crimes she did not commit, she had survived. At last, against all odds, she had made peace with her brothers, her parents, and her old mate. As her thoughts drifted over to Kovu in particular, she stood back up and looked over to him. She smiled at him.

"I'm so happy we made it through this, Kiara." Said Kovu. "I swear on my life that if I'm king, I'll do everything I can to prevent this incident from ever being repeated. We'll make new laws to make sure of it."

"I'd like that, Kovu." Replied the lioness.

"I'll do anything to make things up to you personally." Kovu went on. "Whatever it is, and no matter how long it takes… I'll do whatever you say to make this up."

That was exactly what Kiara wanted to hear. With her smile now turning somewhat devious, she went up to Kovu and said softly, "Actually, Kovu… I think there is a way we can make this up. There's something I know you want just as much as I do, and I think it'll do nicely for it."

"W-what's that?" He asked.

Kiara leaned close into Kovu, put her snout up to his ear and whispered softly, "How about a few cubs?…"

EPILOGUE

In the end, all was right with the Pride Lands once more. That same morning, Kovu and Kiara had been given another union ceremony by Rafiki, and before the sun was at its highest point in the sky, the two of them were officially mates once again, free to start their marriage off on a clean slate. And no sooner than that did Rafiki also perform the ceremony that officially made Kiara the royal heir again. When it was done, Kiara gave her parents, brothers and mate nuzzles and walked to the edge of Pride Rock, where she let out a powerful, loud and proud roar. Then Kovu did the same thing, and that afternoon, the throne was officially passed on to the two of them with Simba and Nala watching proudly. Kovu was now king, and Kiara was now queen, signifying a new era for the kingdom that would be remembered for generations. In a sense, Asha Hera and Cala's plan to tear the royal family apart had completely and utterly backfired in the end. Instead of ripping their lives apart forever, the ordeal had brought them all even closer together in the long run, made Kovu and Kiara more prepared and experienced to be rulers, and infinitely strengthened their trust in one another to prevent such a horrible incident from ever happening again.

The next four months or so seemed to virtually fly by for Simba. It did take some time for Kiara to fully heal from the experience, but eventually, it managed to happen. Kovu still had some difficulty forgiving himself about what happened, so he was often taken to Rafiki for spiritual guidance. Perhaps because of the spirit of Mufasa himself, Kovu was eventually mentally healed just as Kiara was.

Simba had watched as his two sons grow from small, young cubs into young adults who were both nearly a year old now. Kali looked just like Simba, with a developing red mane and a healthy ,golden coat with some stripy scars running down it, along with a few smaller scars on his face. He didn't mind them very often. Kopa took on a look similar to Nala's, with a healthy, creamy coat and a flowing, chestnut-brown mane.

But this was but only one source of happiness for the royal family at the time. What made Simba and the others even more happy, was that exactly one week ago, Kovu and Kiara had at last welcomed their own precious cub into the world. Kovu promised Kiara it would happen, and now his promise of making things up to her had been kept. A son was born and they named Chaka. Chaka looked exactly like his father except that he had Kiara's amber eyes.

And soon enough, the day of the cubs' presentations had arrived. Rafiki once again did the honors of holding up Chaka over the edge of Pride Rock for all to see. The animals below cheered on for the new royal heir, with all of the Pride Landers watching with glee, especially Kiara. She had survived her ordeal. She had won at last.

**A/N well there you have it folks the alternate ending. What did you all think? Review please. Also I was thinking of doing a sequel to this. Would anyone be interested in reading it? Let me know that too please.**


End file.
